Choco Bloody
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Mello finalmente acha um jeito de burlar o Death Note, escapando ele e Matt da morte. Mas isto só aconteceu ao conhecer uma certa pessoa, que lhe deu a imortalidade, transformando-os em vampiros. Agora essa pessoa deseja algo em troca.
1. Contrato

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon, Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

_--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--_

-Choco Bloody-

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

A lua minguante iluminava parcialmente a escuridão da noite, parecendo um sorriso macabro, indicando que a noite pertencia aos seres sem alma. O momento em que aquelas crianças da noite saiam para se alimentar, enchendo-se de vida através da alma alheia.

Pelas ruas pouco iluminadas da noite, um vulto passava rapidamente, rumando para seu ponto de encontro. Chegando ao necrotério da cidade, entrou furtivamente, não se deixando ser flagrado por nenhum vigia ou câmera, esgueirando-se com facilidade para o local desejado.

Após vasculhar o lugar onde se encontravam os mortos, finalmente achou o que procurava. Um saco preto em cima da mesa com um grande zíper, aonde jazia aquele que, no momento, estava procurando.

Lentamente começou a abrir o zíper, vislumbrando o corpo pálido à frente. Levou o próprio pulso até os lábios, perfurando-o com suas presas. O sangue escorreu em discretos filetes e ele depositou o pulso sobre os lábios do cadáver, fazendo o sangue adentrar no corpo ressequido. Feito isso, inclinou-se para o morto, beijando-lhe levemente os lábios ensangüentados.

"—Acorda logo desgraçado, temos trabalho para fazer. " – falou, afastando-se do cadáver.

Nada. Tudo continuou em silêncio, a pessoa começou a ficar irritada.

"—Matt seu desgraçado, acorda logo! " – falou raivosamente.

"—...Me...Mello? " – falou Matt sentando-se na mesa.

Lentamente Matt olhou em volta, notando que o local estava todo escuro, mas conseguia enxergar perfeitamente. Olhou para si, vendo que estava nu. Olhou rapidamente para Mello.

"—Eu trouxe suas roupas, agora se veste logo! " –Falou Mello dando-lhe uma sacola.

"—Valeu! " – Falou levantando-se e pegando a sacola da mão do outro.

Em pouco tempo Matt já estava vestido com suas roupas de costume. E ambos saíram do local, do mesmo modo como Mello entrou, imperceptível. Andando pelas ruas da cidade, que a essa hora da noite se encontravam desertas.

"—Tô com fome... " – resmungou Matt, olhando para o céu.

"—... Certo, podemos comer algo antes de ir encontra-lo. "

"—Vamos ver se eu acho uma garota bem bonitinha, que nem era a Misa-Misa! " – falou Matt sorrindo.

"—Mas veja se não demora muito... "

"—Mello... "

"— O que foi? "

"—Você já foi vê-lo? " – perguntou Matt.

"—Sim... " –Respondeu Mello cabisbaixo.

"— E falou com ele? " –Matt abriu um sorriso.

"—Não. "

"—Não!? " – Matt, parou no meio da calçada. "— Como assim, 'Não'?! Você não foi ver ele para explicar que não está morto?! "

"—Esqueça isso. "

"—Mello, você já não tinha admitido que o amava, e que só morreu para salvar a vida dele!? "

"—ESQUEÇA ISSO! " – respondeu Mello raivosamente, encerrando o assunto ali mesmo. ."—Você não estava com fome? Olha ali, um trio de garotas. " –Falou apontando para frente, aonde lá longe, bem distante vinha um grupinho de garotas.

"—Mas Mello... " –Matt ainda tentou argumentar.

"—Se você não for comer logo, eu te deixo sozinho! " –ameaçou.

Matt apenas abaixou a cabeça, conformado com tudo. O que tinha acontecido fora tudo um plano de Mello, a morte de ambos estava toda calculada já, para que Near saísse intacto no confronto contra 'Kira'. Mello tinha aceitado seus sentimentos, notando que todo aquele ódio não passava de amor. Mas parece que ainda não tinha coragem de revelar para Near o que sentia.

"—O que esta fazendo parado? Se não for lá elas vão embora. " – avisou Mello, vendo que Matt parecia refletir sobre tudo o que acontecera.

"—Certo... Você também quer comer? " – perguntou.

"—Estou sem fome... " – respondeu Mello virando o rosto.

Matt então se aproxima do amigo, segurando-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo. Olhando nos olhos, no rosto que agora não possuía mais a horrenda cicatriz de outrora..

"—Parece que você não está comendo direito... " – questionou Matt levemente preocupado.

"—Certo... Deixe uma para mim. " – respondeu Mello afastando-se, começando a andar em direção das garotas.

Matt então abriu um sorriso, andando junto de Mello. Chegaram perto das garotas.

"—O que três gracinhas fazem sozinhas pela rua de noite? " –falou Matt, aproximando-se delas do jeito desencanado de sempre.

As garotas ficam fascinadas diante da beleza dos dois, aproximando-se mais, querendo puxar assunto.

" _Esse cafajeste... não seria mais rápido só mordê-las...?_ " – pensou Mello, vendo as garotas histéricas vindo em sua direção.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Em outro canto da cidade, no interior de um grande quarto escuro, repleto pelos mais diversos brinquedos,um garoto estava encolhido na cama, chorando. Havia acabado de acordar de um doce sonho, mas notou-se sozinho ao olhar em volta.

"—Por que... Por que sempre sonho que você está vivo...? " –murmurou tentando secar o rosto, mas esse ato era em vão, pois não parava de chorar.

Decidiu então se levantar, rumando para o banheiro. Chegando neste abriu a torneira da pia, vendo a água passar. Lentamente ergueu os olhos, vendo a si mesmo em um grande espelho.

" _Mello... Era realmente necessário aquele plano... Mas não tive a chance de dizer o que sinto... Apesar de saber que nunca me olharia com outros olhos..._ ".

Seu olhar parecia cansado, não possuía ânimo para nada. Passaram-se três dias dês da captura e morte de 'Kira'. Pensava que se vingasse Mello, poderia esquecê-lo. Mas notou que estava errado, como em muitas outras vezes, negando-se a falar a verdade... Que amava Mello, que sempre o amou.

Voltou para a cama abatido, notando que a janela do seu quarto estava aberta, deixando o quarto mais gelado.

" _Mas eu tenho certeza que estava fechada antes de eu ir dormir... _" –Pensou Near indo até ela.

Chegando mais perto, parou no mesmo instante, sentindo uma fragrância familiar. Fazendo mais recordações virem a mente.

"— O cheiro do Mello... "

Foi andando até a janela lentamente, apreciando a fragrância parecida com chocolate. Chegando nela, colocou a cabeça para fora,dando uma boa olhada em volta mas notando apenas a escura e fria noite ao seu redor.

"— No que eu estou pensando...? "

Near soltou um suspiro, fechando a janela. Rumou para sua cama deitando-se nela. Apesar do cansaço, não possuía sono. Sabia que se dormisse, poderia ter aquele sonho novamente.

Desde a morte de Mello, sonhava que ele ainda estava vivo, e que conseguia criar coragem para contar que o amava. Mas toda vez é a mesma coisa, quando Mello vai responder se o ama ou não, o sonho acaba e Near acorda com lágrimas nos olhos, não suportando a real realidade. A fria e triste realidade.

"—...Mello... " – conseguiu adormecer enfim, após muito tempo, aonde possivelmente sonharia com seu amado.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

"—Já não está satisfeito? " – perguntou Mello para Matt.

Ambos encontravam-se em um beco escuro, com duas das três garotas desmaiadas no chão, e a terceira nos braços de Matt a qual ele mordia, sugando-lhe seu sangue, mas não o suficiente para matá-la. Após mais alguns instantes, Matt largou a garota deixando-a no chão junto de suas amigas. Em seguida, se aproximou de Mello, ostentando um lindo e satisfeito sorriso.

"— Sua boca esta suja... " – Falou Mello aproximando-se.

Mello chegou perto e segurou o queixo de Matt, lambendo-lhe o canto da boca, por onde escorria um filete de sangue, deixando o local limpo. Mello ainda podia ver os olhos de Matt brilharem em tom de vermelho sangue, mostrando o prazer e a luxúria. Sabia que os seus estavam do mesmo jeito, pois o sangue humano parecia escorrer por sua garganta como algo doce.

"—Agora temos que ir, ele nos espera. " – falou Mello separando-se.

"—Certo... É a nossa vez de pagar o acordo. "

"—Vamos rápido pois não quero que ele se zangue!. "

Mello então deu um salto, pulando para cima de um pequeno prédio, sendo acompanhado em seguida por Matt. Pegando um caminho mais rápido, ambos partiram para seu destino, pulando sobre os prédios em alta velocidade.

Após algumas horas correndo por cima dos prédios e atravessando uma pequena floresta, chegaram a um local mais afastado, onde havia uma velha casa. Pássaros negros estavam no telhado, encarando-os. A escadaria para a porta principal estava coberta de lodo, as paredes tinham uma escritura invisível aos que olhassem de longe, mas um pouco mais perceptível aos que se atrevessem a chegar perto. A terra era fria e úmida. Tudo que cercava aquela casa parecia ser sombrio, sem alegria e morto. A casa era muito grande, aparentava ser uma antiga hospedaria.

Ambos aproximaram-se mais do local, analisando tudo em volta. Subiram a escadaria que dava acesso á porta de entrada e pararam ambos nela, respiraram fundo. Entraram. O local era grande, as paredes escuras da casa pareciam adquirir vida á cada passo que davam.

O chão rangia, parecendo gritar por perdão, os quadros pendurados na parede permeavam cada movimento dos dois.

Adentrando mais no local passaram por uma grande corredor, que era iluminada apenas por poucos castiçais cor prata. Ao olharem para o fundo da sala viram o semblante de uma pessoa sombria, sentada em um trono ornamentado com vários crânios. Seus cabelos eram longos, de uma brilhante cor prateada e nas pontas passava para um vermelho vivo. Seus olhos verdes e belos como esmeraldas fitavam ambos de longe, emanando superioridade. Trajava um sobretudo negro.

"—Mestre Vectorius, chegamos. " – anunciou Mello, ajoelhando-se em frente ao trono.

"—Chegamos para servi-lo. " – Matt completou a frase, imitando o ato de Mello.

"—Mihael Keehl e Mail Jeevas... " –Falou o ser, levantando-se do trono. "— Concebi o que desejavam, agora terão que cumprir a parte do acordo... E se não conseguirem, eu mesmo matarei os dois. "

"—Sim. Agora conte-nos o que realmente precisa. " – pediu Mello levantando-se, sendo seguido depois de Matt.

"—Para que entendam, terão que escutar minha história. Por favor sigam-me. "

Ele se afastou um pouco dos dois, andando em direção a parede sobre o olhar curioso de ambos. Vectorius encostou a mão na parede com um movimento suave e de imediato esta começou a deformar em movimentos rotatórios, criando um portal. Depois ele se afastou sorrindo tenebrosamente para os jovens vampiros.

"—Vamos crianças, entrem. " – falou, recuando alguns passos, dando passagem aos outros dois.

" _Tomara que eu não tenha metido agente em apuros..._ " – pensou Mello, olhando para o portal.

Tudo aquilo se iniciara de um jeito tão estranho, que se simplesmente contatassem para uma pessoa, esta não iria acreditar.

_-0o0o0O0o0o0_ **Flachback** _0o0o0O0o0o0-_

Cinco dias antes do plano kamikaze de Mello iniciar ,este estava entediado. Decidiu então procurar algo para fazer, indo ao seu armário e colocando uma roupa toda negra com pequenos detalhes em prata. Olhou-se no espelho...esbanjava sensualidade e mistério, sem dúvida.

"—Matt vou sair, aqui está um tédio! " – resmungou, já andando em direção a porta e pegando sua jaqueta vermelha.

"—Já é quase duas da manhã... E temos que vigia-los " – Matt levantou-se do sofá.

"—Vá descansar... Eu vou ver se esvazio a minha cabeça para pensar em um plano melhor que este... "

"—Certo... " - falou Matt indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Mello saiu do apartamento rumando em direção á sua moto, logo subindo e partindo do local. Não sabia ao certo para onde estava indo, apenas passava pelas ruas não ligando para nada ao seu redor. Sua mente vagava para longe dali, mais certamente em um lindo garoto sem expressões. Cansado de tanto vagar pelas ruas com os pensamentos neste garoto, decidiu parar em frente de uma casa noturna. Algo nela lhe chamava a atenção, possuía um mistério emanando daquele lugar. Estacionou a moto e entrou no local. Quem sabe dançar um pouco lhe esvaziasse a mente.

Ao entrar no local, notou um ambiente escuro, iluminado apenas pelas luzes de estrobo. A música alta fazia as pessoas dançarem sensualmente e a iluminação parecia criar um efeito quase impressionista.

" _Talvez eu possa esquecer de tudo por uma noite..._ " – pensou Mello, enquanto caminhava para o centro do local.

A melodia da canção era caótica e sombria ao mesmo tempo, acompanhada por uma voz feminina em contraste com batidas que assemelhavam-se á um erótico sadomasoquismo. . Era como se adentrasse em um local povoado por criaturas sombrias.

Mello ficara fascinado com o ambiente, começando a dançar no meio da pista. Logo atraiu vários olhares de pessoas admiradas por sua beleza e luxuria. Mas ele não se importava com nada, permitindo apenas que a música dominasse seus sentidos e sua mente.

Subitamente, alguém em suas costas lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

"—Estás sozinho esta noite? "

Mello limitou-se a, virando-se para ver quem falara. Deparou-se com um belo homem vestido todo de negro com detalhes em verde. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção nele foram os longos cabelos cor prata, que pareciam brilhar com a pouca luz do ambiente.

"—Se eu estiver, irá me fazer companhia hoje? " – perguntou desafiador.

" _Interessante, um humano que presta._" – pensou o belo homem. "—Com todo prazer... qual seria teu nome? "

"—Mello... e o seu? "

"—Vectorius.. "

Ambos começaram a dançar, atraindo mais atenção dos outros à volta. A perfeição dos corpos se movendo no ritmo caótico da melodia, era um deleite para quem quisesse apreciar.

Após algum tempo, ambos decidiram parar um pouco, rumando para um pequeno bar situado mais para o fundo do lugar. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras do balcão deste.

"—O que vão querer? " – indagou a atendente.

"— A bebida mais forte que você tiver. " – falou Mello.

"—Eu não quero nada. " – respondeu Vectorius.

Não demorou para que a atendente trouxesse um copo de bebida para Mello, indo depois atender outra pessoa.

"— ...Mihael, eu tenho uma proposta para você. "

"—Como você sabe este nome? " – perguntou Mello ficando alerta.

"—Isso não importa, mas notei uma coisa em você... "

"—O que você...? "

"—Calma... Eu só notei que você parece estar querendo escapar da morte. " – comentou Vectorius, olhando-o com superioridade.

"—Quem diabos é você? Algum Shinigami por acaso?! "

"—Shinigami? " – Vectorius da uma risada. "—Vejo que conheces coisas bem bizarras, não me enganei te escolhendo. "

"—...Diga o que quer. "

"—Eu posso lhe conceber a vida eterna. " – propôs com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"—E como faria isso? " – Mello continuou desconfiado mas não pode deixar de escapar um certo interesse na pergunta.

Vectorius sorriu ante o interesse do outro, sussurrando-lhe em seu ouvido

"—Primeiro eu te mataria, tendo o prazer de sentir teu sangue em meus lábios. Depois eu lhe reviveria dando-lhe um pouco do meu próprio sangue. "

"—Me mataria...? " – sussurrou Mello.

" _Se eu já estiver morto... o Death Note não funcionará comigo... Será?_ "

"—Sim, o Death Note não surtirá efeito em você. " – respondeu Vectorius, afastando-se.

"—Como!? Você leu minha mente?! "

"—Isso não importa, gostaria de juntar-se a mim, tornando-se minha cria? " – propôs.

"—Primeiramente... O que você é? "

"—Um vampiro milenar. "

Mello sorriu maleficamente, agora seu plano de captura do Kira estava completo. Near conseguiria captura-lo, e ele e Matt poderiam viver.

"—Eu aceito, mas tenho um amigo que também precisa se tornar um. "

"—Eu deixarei você transforma-lo. Acredito que será capaz de gerar uma boa cria. "

"—E o que você quer em troca? "

"—Isso é algo que só poderei revelar depois. Você terá tempo o suficiente para fazer seus planos contra esse tal "Kira". " - o vampiro enfatizou a última palavra.

"—Se é isso, então me morda à vontade! "

Vectorius se levantou, sendo seguido por Mello. Saíram do local, andando pelas ruas da cidade que estavam desertas á esta hora da noite.

"—Onde estamos indo? " – perguntou Mello.

"—A um local mais reservado, tem um galpão abandonado logo na esquina daqui. " –respondeu o outro, não parando de andar.

Mello então ficou mudo, deixando-se guiar pelo ser misterioso á sua frente. Em pouco tempo chegam ao tal lugar que Vectorius havia mencionado.

O local estava vazio, possuindo apenas muitas caixas de madeira, não havendo luz alguma, sendo impossível Mello saber para que lado ir.

"—Não tenha medo. Serei rápido. " – Mello sentiu as mãos frias do estranho sobre seu rosto.

Recuou alguns passos, mas suas costas batem contra uma parede.Vectorius fitou admirando sua presa. Tinha pensado em apenas sair para se divertir e alimentar-se, mas realmente achara algo raro. Algo que seria muito útil para seus planos.

Vectorius aproximou-se mais, colando os corpos. Ergueu gentilmente sua mão até o queixo do rapaz, inclinando o rosto delicado para o lado, podendo vislumbrar o pescoço delgado. Fincou suas presas, sentindo o sangue invadir-lhe os lábios..

"—Argh! " –gritou Mello, agarrando-se aos ombros do outro.

O sangue de Mello escorria por sua garganta, fazendo-o sentir o gosto do sangue doce e jovem. Mello começou a sentir suas forças se esvaírem, embora sentisse uma deliciosa mistura de dor e prazer, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos.

Mello simplesmente deixou-se cair nos braços de Vectorius, exausto.. Este olhou seu alimento e futuro servo, sorrindo. Ajoelhou-se em seguida, colocando a cabeça de Mello em seu colo.

"—Beba isso. " –ordenou, logo após cortar seu pulso, deixando-o na frente da boca de Mello, onde um filete de sangue escorreu.

Mello apenas obedeceu, segurando o braço deste, com suas ultimas forças, e sugando-lhe o pulso, sentindo o gosto do sangue imortal. Uma dor intensa apoderou-se de seu corpo, mas ele não parou.

"—Já é o suficiente!. " –disse Vectorius, retirando seu braço de perto do outro.

A dor era intensa para Mello, realmente parecia que iria morrer. Gritou, sentindo seu corpo reagir aos espasmos de dor que percorriam seu corpo. Talvez tenha feito uma grande besteira... perdeu os sentidos.

"—Parece que você também tem contas a acerar com alguém amado... " – murmurou Vectorius em um sussurro "— O meu amado tinha a sua idade... "

Tempos depois, Mello despertou, notando-se sozinho no local. Olha cuidadosamente para os lados, notando que agora conseguia ver perfeitamente tudo que antes era só escuridão, sentia também diversos cheiros e poderia ouvir vozes distorcidas ao longe. Percebeu um papel ao seu lado e o pegou.

"_Deve estar com fome, eu até poderia lhe ensinar a caçar, mas meu tempo é curto. Você disse que tinha um amigo para tranformar em vampiro, alimente-se dele e transforme-o . Como já é tarde ele só sentirá fome amanhã. Outro dia lhe explico mais coisas." _

"— Me alimentar de Matt...? " – disse para si mesmo logo após ler o papel.

Levantou-se do local, limpando sua roupa em seguida e saindo dele. Observava as coisas ao redor com novos olhos, tudo lhe parecia diferente. E alguma dentro dele clamava por alguma coisa, que não sabia direito o que era. Dirigiu-se para sua moto, voltando para seu apartamento.

" _Fome..._ " – pensou enquanto entrava no apartamento.

Olhou para o relógio, constatando que eram quase quatro horas da manhã. Adentrou furtivamente no quarto do amigo.

"— Matt, acorda. "

"—... Só mais cinco minutos... " – reclamou Matt se cobrindo com o edredom.

"—Eu disse para acordar!. " –gritou.

"—Certo... O que quer? " – Matt sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

"—Achei um jeito de conseguir capturar Kira, sem que agente morra! " – Mello sentou-se na cama.

"—SERIO?! "

"—Sim... Por isso, fique bem quietinho e não dê trabalho. Será minha primeira vez e não tenho tem pra explicações. "

Matt abriu olhos de espanto, tentando empurrar Mello. Mas este segurou suas mãos de encontro ao colchão, fazendo-o se deitar.

"—Mello, que diabos quer fazer? " – perguntou alarmado.

Não ouve resposta, Mello apenas o prensou contra o colchão. Aproximou-se e lhe beijou o pescoço.

"—MELLO!? " –Cada vez mais Matt ficava mais confuso.

"—Cala a boca... Você vai gostar. " – respondeu Mello lambendo seu pescoço.

"—Dêsde quando eu vou gostar disso!? " – tentou se libertar mas não consegui. – " _Como conseguiu ficar tão forte?_"

Mello parecia estar possuído por algo, tudo o que via era aquele pescoço a sua frente. Não estava nem ligando para as frases de Matt, sua fome não o deixava pensar. Lentamente pressionou suas presas no pescoço do outro, apreciando o gosto e o cheiro que possuía este sangue.

"—Aii! Me-Mello?!

Matt então deixou de tentar fugir, acreditando cegamente em Mello. Sentia-se estranho, parecia que eu corpo estava morrendo, mas era impossível não sentir um certo prazer por isso. Agarrava-se mais ao Mello, como se querendo sentir mais desse prazer que o estava torturando. Mas em pouco tempo começou a perder as forças.

Mello abandonou sua presa, lambendo os lábios ente ao gosto que o sangue possuía. Olhou atentamente para o rosto de seu amigo, vendo-o ofegante.

"—Calma... " – falou baixinho, retirando algumas mexas de cabelo vermelho dos olhos do outro "—Beba do meu sangue e viverá para sempre."

"—Me-llo... " –murmurou Matt sem forças, olhando Mello cortar o próprio pulso com as unhas e estender em sua direção.

"—É só beber "

E como foi dito, Matt fez, sorvendo o sangue de Mello. Sentindo uma dor profunda, para logo em seguida desmaiar.

"—Pronto... agora escapamos do Death Note... " – disse Mello

Olhou em volta do quarto, agradecendo internamente por este ser todo fechado, não permitindo que o sol da manhã entrasse. Aconchegou-se junto á Matt e adormeceu.

_-0o0o0O0o0o0 _**Fim do Flachback**_ 0o0o0O0o0o0-_

"—Entrem, o que estão esperando? " – Vectorius ficou impaciente, vendo que os dois continuavam imóveis.

Os dois se dirigem lentamente em direção ao portal, entrando nele logo em seguida. Vectorius sorriu, seguindo logo em seguida os dois.

O local no qual apareceram era muito amplo e escuro. A única coisa que possuía na sala era um altar púrpuro com pano branco por cima dando um maior destaque a uma espada negra, reluzente e com enfeites que a deixava sombria.

"—Estão vendo essa espada? " – falou Vectorius aproximando-se desta "— Nela esta presa a alma de alguém muito importante para mim... "

"—Então quer que livremos essa alma? Nem sei como se faz isso. " – comenta Mello, arrependendo-se ao receber um olhar gélido do outro.

"—Essa espada é amaldiçoada. De 100 em 100 anos nasce o hospedeiro que carregará a maldição dela."

"—... " – Mello e Matt apenas ficam mudos, apenas escutando.

"—A vários anos atrás, no tempo em eu a magia ainda reinava, eu conheci um dos portadores dessa maldição... Seu nome era Cain. Naquela época, eu era apenas um vampiro jovem, não possuía nem 400 anos. "

" _400 anos... Jovem?_ " –pensou Matt.

" _Magia? Será que consigo aprender? Talvez eu superaria o Near."_ – pensou Mello.

"—...Parem de pensar em besteiras e prestem a atenção. " –Repreendeu Vectorius.

"—Errr... Desculpe, pode continuar. " –falou Mello.

"—Voltando ao assunto. Cain, o possuído daquela época, veio ate mim pedindo ajuda para livra-lo da maldição. Depois de andar por vários reinos, eu não consegui salva-lo... " – foi visível o olhar triste de Vectorius ao lembrar-se do seu passado "—Mas antes dele ser possuído pela maldição, eu prendi sua alma e memórias dentro da espada. Para que um dia ele voltasse para mim... "

"—Mas aonde vamos encontra-lo? " – pergunta Matt

"—Seu nome completo era Cain Radiance Eucaristia. Ele era o príncipe herdeiro do reino Radiance... Isso é tudo que sei dele. "

"—Mas ainda não sabemos como encontra-lo, isso se ele estiver vivo. " – comenta Mello.

"—Ele está! " – exclama Vectorius "—Eu sinto... O sangue dele corre em minhas veias... Sua energia... Eu a sinto pulsar em mim. Finalmente nascera um corpo que aceitará a alma. "

"—Certo... Mas mestre... Como vamos encontra-lo? " – pergunta novamente Mello.

"—Eu só sei que ele está vivo. Vocês vão ter que se virar para encontra-lo. Podem usar qualquer método, dês que me tragam ele aqui. "

"—Isso vai ser difícil... Não existe uma foto? " – pergunta Matt.

"—Isso nem existia na época. " – responde friamente Vectorius, já cansado de toda essa faladeira "—Salvei vocês da morte para poder traze-lo para mim. Se não conseguirem eu os mato. "

O clima na sala fica carregado. Mello e Matt ainda não sabiam por onde começar a busca, estavam em um beco sem saída.

" _Near... Será que ele saberia o que fazer?_ " – pensou Mello, lembrando-se de Near.

"—Peça a ajuda dele. " – falou Vectorius, se aproximando de Mello.

"—Como? "

"—Esse tal de Near, vez ou outra, você está pensando nele. Vá encontra-lo. " – fala Vectorius fazendo um cafuné na cabeça de Mello.

"—Eu-Eu não o amo... "

"—Eu era um tolo que nem você, e só pude realmente notar o que sentia na hora da morte de meu amado... Era para eu morrer, mas ele doou sua vida para mim. "

"—Mestre... "

"—Vá encontra-lo, e alimente-se um pouco dele, tenho certeza que irá adorar a sensação. Só não o transforme em vampiro, por enquanto. " – fala Vectorius se afastando, indo em direção a parede.

Repetiu o que tinha feito há pouco tempo atrás, abrindo um portal. Mello e Matt rapidamente entram neste.

" _Tomara que eles o ache... Cain... Meu Cain. "_ – pensou Vectorius, entrando no portal.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Dois dias haviam se passado depois de tudo. E Mello novamente estava entediado em seu apartamento, olhando TV na sala com Matt. Mas a essa hora da noite, realmente não passava nada que preste.

"—Infernos! " – gritou Mello se mexendo de um lado para o outro no sofá.

"—O que foi Mello? "

"—Chocolate... " – disse choramingando.

"—Chocolate? "

"—SIM! CHOCOLATE, EU QUERO CHOCOLATE! " – gritou mais alto dessa vez , começando a sacudir Matt.

"—Mas... O mestre Vectorius disse que não podemos mais comer nada. " – comenta Matt.

"—Mas... Mas... " – Mello começa a fazer uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

"—Certo, coma um. Não vai ser eu que vou passar mal. " –Fala Matt não se importando, voltando a ver TV.

Mello então corre a geladeira, abrindo-a em seguida, notando que estava vazia.

"—Não tem comida? " – fala Mello.

"—... Esqueceu que nos alimentamos de sangue agora? "

"—A falta de açúcar no meu sangue está me deixando burro... Preciso de uma barra de chocolate urgentemente. "

Olhando mais atentamente, acha uma pequena barra no fundo da geladeira. Mello a pega em questão de segundos, abrindo-a e dando uma boa mordida.

"—CREDO! " – grita Mello, jogando o resto da barra no chão "—Isso tem gosto de areia... "

"—Talvez seja por isso que não devemos comer nada. " –explicou Matt.

"—Isso me deu fome... " – comenta Mello.

"—Nem olha para mim, se quiser comer algo, procure outro alimento. Você se alimenta de mim e me deixa com fome. " – fala Matt se afastando.

"—Maldito... É assim que você trata aquele que lhe deu uma nova vida. " – Mello começa a chantagear.

"—De novo isso não... Vá caçar algo, eu sei que não gosta, mas é bom se acostumar."

"—Foda-se então! Vou dar uma volta. " – fala Mello saindo as pressas do local.

Mello andava pelas ruas sombrias da noite. Sentia fome, mas não queria se alimentar do primeiro que aparecesse em sua frente. Sem notar, suas pernas o levam para frente de uma casa. Quando realmente notou onde estava era tarde demais.

"—Near... " –disse roucamente Mello, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ele já tinha ido ver Near varias vezes, mas nunca se revelava. Sempre o observava dormir, e raramente se atrevia a chegar mais perto. Para sentir o cheiro doce que Near possuía.

Novamente cria coragem e pula para a janela do quarto do outro. Ao Entrar no quarto, não viu o que queria, Near não estava lá. Olha para todo o local, notando feliz, que Near ainda continuava brincando com bonecos. Isso lhe fascinava, aquela inocência que Near possuía no olhar.

Aproxima-se da cama a passos lentos, sentando-se nesta, pegando o travesseiro e abraçando-o. O doce aroma de Near invade seus sentidos. Perdendo-se no doce cheiro que aquele que amava possuía.

"—Mello...? " – uma voz falha e baixa chegou aos ouvidos de Mello.

Estava tão envolto em pensamentos, que não notara que Near acabara de sair do banheiro do quarto. Olhou para este, incrédulo por ter sido descoberto, iria fugir o mais rápido que pudesse, mas suas pernas tremem ao olhar melhor para Near.

Parecia que acabara de sair do banho, estava apenas vestindo uma calça branca bem larga de seda. Estava com uma toalha jogada nos ombros, onde possivelmente estava antes a secar seus cabelos. Mas o que realmente lhe prendeu no quarto foi o olhar que Near possuía. Seus olhos pareciam incrédulos, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía um brilho fascinante. Pela primeira vez vira uma expressão no rosto deste.

"—Mello... É você mesmo...? " – pergunta baixo, aproximando-se lentamente.

Mello ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, abraçado ao travesseiro, não conseguindo desviar os olhos do outro. Near estava tão encantador daquele jeito. Seus olhos se desviaram por um segundo, indo parar no belo e branquinho pescoço que este possuía. Sentiu fome. Sentiu vontade de beijar e lamber toda aquela pele macia, e depois saciar sua fome no doce sangue de Near.

"—Será um sonho...? " – fala Near, em fim chegando aonde Mello estava.

Ajoelhou-se na frente deste, levando sua mão a face do outro. Estranhando esta estar um pouco fria.

Com o toque quente da mão do outro, Mello finalmente parece acordar de seu devaneio. Sorrindo safado para Near.

"—Sim. Sou eu, vim ver como está. " – falou, tentando concentrar-se em simplesmente não pular no pescoço do outro.

"—Mas... Você está morto. "

"—Tecnicamente sim. "

"—Isso só pode ser outro sonho... " – fala Near afastando-se e ficando de costas, olhando a janela aberta.

Mello ergue uma sobrancelha. Near sonhava com ele? Por qual motivo ele ainda se lembrava dele?

Cansando de tentar pensar em algo, e a fome também não deixava. Mello levanta-se, deixando o travesseiro na cama, indo calmamente até Near.

"—Eu estou vivo, por que não acredita em mim? " – perguntou tocando singelamente o ombro de Near.

"—Não existe essa possibilidade, não tem como estar vivo. "

"—Droga... Quer parar de sempre pensar friamente, e notar que eu estou vivo? " – fala Mello puxando Near pelo ombro, fazendo que este ficasse de frente.

Mas ao fazer isso seu coração doeu. Olhou para a face de Near, esta estava cheia de lagrimas. Sentiu-se culpado, e nem sabia o por que. Aproxima-se lentamente, levando sua mão ao rosto do outro, retirando as lagrimas.

"—Near... Eu te amo, não chore. " – confessou-se Mello, aproximando-se.

Lentamente encosta seus lábios no do Near, em um singelo e calmo beijo. Mello pode sentir Near sorrir de encontro a seus lábios, afastando-se em seguida.

"—Não é um sonho. " – fala Near, sorrindo.

Aquele simples sorriso fez o coração de Mello aquecer-se. Era tão inocente aquele sorriso e aquele olhar. Mas notou um brilho estranho em seus olhos, parecia algo como luxuria, mas não conseguia acreditar.

"—Se fosse um sonho, seria eu que lhe diria 'Eu te amo'. " – fala Near, tocando levemente seus lábios.

"—Como!? Você gosta de mim? " – pergunta incrédulo Mello.

"—Sim. Há tanto tempo, que nem sei mais quando esse sentimento começou. "

"—Near... "

Near então se aproxima de Mello, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. Olhando atentamente para o rosto do outro.

"—A cicatriz...? " – pergunta Near, notando agora mais de perto, que Mello já não possuía esta.

"—Te explico depois. " – responde.

"—Mello eu te amo tanto... " – sussurra Near, de encontro ao ouvido de Mello deixando sua respiração quente tocar-lhe a pele deixando-a arrepiada.

Lentamente Near foi beijando o pescoço de Mello, causando-lhe arrepios. Este leva suas mãos as costas desnudas de Near, apertando cada pedaço de pele macia.

"—Você esta um pouco frio... " – fala Near beijando o ombro.

"—Então-Ahnnn..." – começa a falar Mello, mas para ao sentir leves mordidas em seu pescoço "—Aqueça-me."

CONTINUA...

08/09/08

**Nota da autora: **

Primeiramente... Não me apredejem por parar nessa parte, é que o capitulo estava ficando longo demais. Mas não se preocupem, o próximo capitulo vai continuar certinho nessa parte. Aguardem.

Fic nova, tudo novo... Nossa eu tava doidinha para fazer uma Fic de vampiros, tomara que tenham gostado.

Eu não sei quantos capítulos ao certo essa vai possuir. Depende se gostarem da historia.

Ah! Se quiserem saber mais sobre o vampiro Vectorius e seu amado Cain. Leiam a minha historia original chamada "Prison Magic", que conhecerão melhor como eram os dois, a alguns séculos atrás. Ainda está incompleta, mas juro que ainda a termino. ( Se chegarem a ler, deixem uma review, a historia não tem nenhum comentário Ç.Ç )

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a **Tsunami** e a **Julih**, que me aturaram quando tava fazendo a Fic. E também a **Raayy**, quase que o titulo da Fic seria "Ao Anoitecer". Mas na ultima hora, meu irmão sugeriu o atual titulo, e eu me apaixonei por este.

Isso é tudo, obrigada por terem lido, e aguardem que ainda vêm mais coisas.

**By: Toynako**


	2. Amor e Guerra

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

-Choco Bloody-

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

Near então se aproxima de Mello, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. Olhando atentamente para o rosto do outro.

"—A cicatriz...? " – pergunta Near, notando agora mais de perto, que Mello já não possuía esta.

"—Te explico depois. " – responde Mello.

"—Mello eu te amo tanto... " – sussurra Near, de encontro ao ouvido de Mello deixando sua respiração quente tocar-lhe a pele deixando-a arrepiada.

Lentamente Near foi beijando o pescoço de Mello, causando-lhe arrepios. Este leva suas mãos as costas desnudas de Near, apertando cada pedaço de pele macia.

"—Você esta um pouco frio... " – fala Near beijando o ombro.

"—Então-Ahnnn..." – começa a falar Mello, mas para ao sentir leves mordidas em seu pescoço "—Aqueça-me."

As mãos de Near deslizam pelo corpo de Mello, adentrando na camisa deste, subindo-as e beliscando um de seus mamilos. Este começa a beijar o pescoço de Near, sentindo o leve pulsar de sua veia se alterando.

"—Near... " – sussurra Mello de encontro a pele, sentindo mais fome.

Na verdade Mello não andava se alimentando direito, ainda não gostava de caçar, então ficava em casa pensando em algum plano em quanto Matt ia se alimentar, para este dividir um pouco do sangue que fora roubado.

Mas sentir o corpo tão desejado de Near assim perto de si lhe causava arrepios de prazer. Fazia querer provar o sabor do sangue deste.

Mello se afasta um pouco de Near, olhando atentamente a face deste. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito que nunca pode imaginar que veria neste. Aquela linda boca, não agüentou sóvê-la.

Aproximou-se novamente tomando posse daqueles lábios macios, saboreando de uma forma pecaminosa e de uma certa forma até voraz a boca do outro.

Mas era isso o que Near sempre desejou, sentir o sabor de Mello,e faze-lo gemer de uma forma prazerosa. Queria possuir tudo que sempre teve vontade, desejava-o entregue aos seus toques, as suas caricias.

O beijo ia se intensificado cada vez mais, demonstrando o quanto um desejava o outro. Mello estava realmente perdido, sentia a língua quente de Near invadindo-lhe a boca enroscando-se com a sua. Não agüentou e mordeu o canto da boca deste com seu canino, causando-lhe um pequeno corte.

O prazer ao sentir o sangue de Near foi tão intenso, que não conseguiu conter um gemido. Afastando-se rapidamente em seguida dos lábios de Near, levando suas mãos a boca, tampando-a.

"—Mello...? " – o nome do outro quase saiu de forma gemida da boca de Near.

Mello simplesmente fechou os olhos, ainda envolto com o gosto do sangue do outro. Sentira pouco, mas fora algo tão deleitoso.

Near olhava confuso as reações de Mello, não conseguia decifrar o que estava acontecendo com este. Quaisquer chances de descobrir o que estava acontecendo desapareceram, quando Mello abre os olhos.

A cor de seus olhos estava de um vermelho tão vivo que parecia sangue, era hipnotizaste aquele olhar, deixava-o ainda mais preso a aquele ser. Aproximou-se de novo deste, levando suas mãos ao rosto.

"—Near... Estou com fome... " – sussurrou Mello.

Near sorri, começando a empurrar Mello de encontro a sua cama, sentando ambos nela. A mão de Near deslizava suavemente pelo rosto de Mello.

"—Isso é impossível... Mas eu acho que sei o que quer, pode tomar. " – fala Near virando o rosto e mostrando seu pescoço para Mello.

Este relutou, olhando o branquinho pescoço a sua frente. Não agüentou. Precisava sentir mais do sabor doce que possuía aquele sangue. Aproximou-se mais de Near, apreciando cada momento, depositando vários beijos no pescoço deste.

"—Serei o mais delicado o possível. " – disse Mello, ainda beijando o pescoço de Near.

"—Confio em você. "

Mello sorri de encontro à pele do outro, abrindo sua boca e mirando no pescoço alvo. Suas presas se alongam e lentamente começa a força-las. Aos poucos elas atingem a veia mais próxima e a perfuram.

Um sangue quente e doce começa a escorrer até os lábios de Mello. Sentir o gosto do sangue nunca fora tão sublime, começara a ficar exitado apenas ao sentir o sabor deste. Isso era viciante.

Near se contorcia, mas não de dor, sentir as presas de Mello entrando em seu corpo fora de um prazer tão grande que estava a morder os lábios para não gemer alto. Necessitava de mais.

Então levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça de Mello, fazendo-o intensificar a mordida. Já a outra, levou ao membro deste, começando a massageá-lo fortemente, ainda por cima da calça.

Não tinha como agüentar aquilo, era prazer demais para Mello. Este não sabia se gemia por causa do sublime sangue de Near ou pela deleitosa massagem em seu membro. Acaba por largar o pescoço do outro, não agüentando tanto prazer reunido. Gemia cada vez mais alto, de encontro ao pescoço do outro.

"—Que adorável... " – sussurrou Near, parando o que estava a fazer.

Mello respirava pesadamente, seu corpo todo reagia ao sangue de Near, apesar de ter tomado pouco, estava completamente saciado. O sangue deste era algo que nunca tinha provado.

"—Ainda está com fome? " – pergunta Near, fazendo um suave carinho na cabeça de Mello.

"—...Não. "

"—Então é minha vez agora. "

Near se afasta um pouco, levando suas mãos a camisa de Mello, as retirando em instantes. Agora podia explorar melhor o corpo do outro. Lentamente forçou-o de encontro ao colchão, beijando-lhe o peito, deixando marcas por este. Estava maravilhado com os gemidos de Mello, e estava proposto a faze-lo gemer cada vez mais.

"—Nhnnnn... Neaarrr " – gemia Mello.

Near para as caricias ao sentir a mão de Mello adentrar-lhe a calça, causando-lhe um arrepio de prazer.

"—Sem nada por baixo...? " – pergunta safadamente Mello "—Não sabia que um garotinho como você dormia assim. "

"—Mello, você ainda me trata como uma criança... " – falou Near, tirando a mão de Mello de onde estava "—Eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto eu cresci. "

Mello surpreende-se com a frase, mas surpreende-se mais ainda com o ato seguinte de Near. Este se abaixa, parando em cima do feche da calça, abrindo este com os dentes. Near estava com uma cara tão depravada olhando-o, que se perguntou como nunca notara como ele era tão sexy.

Lentamente o fecho e aberto, e Near termina de tirar as calças de Mello, largando-as ao lado da cama junto com a camisa.

O olhar predador que Near possuía ao olhar o corpo quase totalmente desnudo de Mello, fazia este ficar extremamente corado.

"—Pa-Para de me olhar assim... " – pediu Mello virando o rosto, e escondendo-o com o braço.

"—Mello... Não tem como fazer isso, você é lindo. " – responde Near, passando ousadamente a mão pelo peito de Mello.

A mão de Near apertava levemente cada pedaço de pele do Mello, descendo sua mão vagarosamente em direção ao membro deste. Até que chega a borda da cueca, começando a retira-la, mas Mello impede isso.

"—Uma pergunta... Por acaso sou EU que vou ficar por baixo? " – pergunta alarmado Mello.

"— 97 por cento, que sim. " – responde Near, voltando a puxar a cueca.

"—Por que diabos eu tenho só 3 por cento de chances de não ser o passivo? "

"—... "

"—Fala. "

"—Certo, se você não achar prazeroso o que vou fazer, nos trocamos. " – propõe Near, já terminando de tirar a cueca.

"—Certamente eu não irei achar iss-Ahhhnmhhm! "

Near nem espera Mello terminar sua frase, abocanhando com gula seu membro. Mello se esquecera de tudo, sua mente vagava apenas no prazer que a boca de Near proporcionava.

E este apenas intensificava mais e mais, apreciando com satisfação os gemidos roucos de Mello.

"—E então... gosta? " – pergunta maliciosamente Near, dando pequenas lambidas na ponta do membro do outro.

"—...nhnn... "

"—Espere que vai melhorar. " – fala Near, levando dois de seus dedos a boca, lambendo-os.

"—Por que diabos parou? " – grunhiu Mello.

Near não falou nada, apenas continuou a lamber seus dedos de forma lenta e calma.

"—Near... " – a voz de Mello saiu quase em um tom de aviso.

"—Vejo que parece estar ansioso para isso... " – falou Near com sua típica e inexpressível voz.

Isso fez quase Mello pular em cima do pescoço do Near, de tanta raiva que sentiu, mas essa idéia desapareceu em um instante, quando sentiu Near recomeçar o que estava fazendo antes, deixando-o alucinado de prazer.

"—Isso...Hmnhmm " – palavras desconexas começavam a deixar a boca de Mello involuntariamente.

Near sorriu ainda saboreando aquela parte extremamente sensível de Mello, deslizando suavemente sua mão pela perna desse, vez ou outra a arranhando levemente.

"—Hummm Near... Isso mais...Hummmmm "

Lentamente a mão de Near foi deslizando para cima, para o lugar onde com certeza estaria dentro em poucos minutos.

Mello arqueou as costas involuntariamente, tentando fugir da invasão que começava a sentir.

"—Calma... " – repetia Near em quanto o lambia fervorosamente e deslizava seu dedo indicador no interior de Mello.

"—D-Doi... " – choramingava Mello.

"—Você vai gostar... Só tenha calma e relaxe. "

Então Mello fez como Near pediu, relaxando, concentrando-se na boca, na língua de Near que o torturava impiedosamente mas de uma forma tão prazerosa que apenas queria ser mais e mais torturado dessa forma.

"—Hmnhm " – Mello nem notara que começara a gemer baixo.

Os gemidos, os baixos e lamuriantes gemidos que Mello deixava inconscientemente sair, estavam deixando Near alucinado. Era claro nos gemidos o quanto Mello estava gostando de tudo.

Lentamente retirou seu dedo de dentro de Mello, escutando um leve reclamar vindo deste, mas não ligou.

"—Quer mais...? " – perguntou Near em quanto passava suavemente seu dedo na entrada de Mello.

"—Maldito... "

"—Estou esperando... Quer mais? " – perguntou novamente, enfiando só a ponta de seu dedo.

Mello estava delirando ente ao toque de Near, mas ainda não tinha coragem de admitir isso.

"—... " – Near ficou em silencio, esperando a resposta de Mello.

Esperaria a noite toda se fosse preciso, apesar estar já um pouco ofegante e querendo um alivio. Decidiu por brincar um pouco com Mello, faze-lo perder a razão a ponto de gritar para ser possuído.

Lentamente Near se afastou, sobre o olhar de Mello, retirou sua própria calça, mostrando não haver mais nada por baixo.

"—Hmmnhm " – Mello gemeu de antecipação, ao ver Near olhando-o com um olhar predador.

Near deitou-se em cima de Mello, tomando posse de seus lábios, em um calmo e suave beijo.

"—Near... " – sussurrou em quase um gemido Mello, ao sentir Near morde-lhe o pescoço.

Instintivamente Mello entrelaça sua perna ao redor da cintura de Near. Esse ato fez seus sexos roçarem, fazendo ambos gemerem roucamente, principalmente Near que estava realmente precisando de um alivio.

"—M-Mello... "

Near quase que deixa seu pequeno plano de lado, possuindo Mello naquele mesmo instante. Mas sabia agüentar, calcularia certinho para que ambos tivessem o que queriam essa noite, e faria de tudo... Até agüentar Mello chocando-se contra seu quadril, lançando-lhe vertigens de prazer.

Controlando-se conseguiu se soltar de Mello, virando este de costas.

"—Como!? " – falou Mello espantado, não entendendo como Near conseguira fazer isso.

Near nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a pergunta, apenas limitou-se a beijar a nuca de Mello.

"—Near... " – chamou baixinho o nome do outro.

"—Sim...? "

"—Pare de me torturar...nhmm " – pediu em um gemido, ao sentir Near começar a morde-lhe a nuca.

"—Não. "

Mello tentou se virar, mas parou rapidamente o que estava fazendo ao sentir o dedo de Near voltar a preenche-lo, fazendo-o arquear ente ao movimento rápido que Near fez.

A brincadeira apenas estava começando, e Near estava realmente disposto a deixar Mello louco. Louco por ele.

"—Não sei se devo te satisfazer... " – fala Near movendo lentamente, extremamente lento, seu dedo no interior de Mello

"—Você... Maldito... " – reclamou Mello.

Mello estava realmente lindo para Near, ofegante, com seus cabelos bagunçados e espalhados pela cama, a boca aberta por onde tentava puxar o ar e também o xingava varias coisas que não escutava.

"—Me diga o que quer que eu faça. " – a voz de Near saiu rouca, de encontro ao ouvido de Mello.

"—...nhmmm... " – Mello estava de olhos fechados a morder o lábio inferior, tentando reprimir o que queria dizer.

Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu da boca de Mello, de tão forte que estava mordendo. Isso deu a Near uma ótima e maliciosa idéia.

Levou sua outra mão a boca, mordendo com força a ponta de seu dedo indicador, o suficiente para criar um corte. Viu o vermelho do sangue manchar seus dedos, e levou-os para boca de Mello.

Este abriu o olho, sentindo um cheiro doce povoar seus pensamentos, e se depara com a mão de Near a sua frente, com sangue escorrendo de um pequeno ferimento em seu dedo. Os olhos de Mello brilharam novamente em tom vermelho, e este levou sua mão a de Near, puxando-a para sua boca, sugando-lhe o sangue que lhe fora oferecido.

Near sorriu, vendo que Mello caiu na armadilha, retirou seu outro dedo de dentro dele, acrescentando outro e enfiando logo em seguida, de uma forma voraz. Pode sentir Mello gemer e sugar com mais força o corte que fizera na mão.

Impiedosamente, movia seus dedos dentro de Mello, mas sorria satisfeito, vendo que este estava quase dopado pelo seu sangue.

"—Mello... " – Falou retirando ambas as mão de onde estavam, virando Mello para cima.

Era uma visão realmente bela, Mello com aquele olhar vermelho, assim como a boca que estava manchada com seu sangue. Não agüentou só ver aquela boca convidativa abaixou-se e tomou-a, em um beijo voluptuoso demonstrando o quanto realmente estava precisando de Mello.

Afastou-se ofegante, olhando Mello nos olhos. Este estava intoxicado de tanto prazer, realmente Near era extremamente quente.

"—Near...Me possua... " – finalmente Mello admitira o que queria dês que pulou para dentro do quarto de Near.

Near suspirou satisfeito, beijando-lhe novamente a boca, deslizando para o pescoço aonde dava leves chupadas sorvendo o gosto do outro, extremamente satisfeito pela leve fragrância de chocolates que este possuía.

"—Fazei você gritar de prazer. " – anunciou Near.

Este se moveu, arrumando-se, colocando as penas de Near sobre seus ombros. Olhando uma ultima vez para o rosto de Mello, fecha seus olhos em seguida, não agüentando o prazer ao adentrar em Mello, vagarosamente, sentindo a resistência do apertado canal massagear-lhe o membro, que estava implorando por alivio.

"—Hum... Melloooo " – gemia Near.

Após a lenta e prazerosa penetração, Near espera ofegante Mello se acostumar com o volume dentro dele.

Este respirava pesado de olhos fechados, esperando que a dor parasse e pudesse sentir o prazer de ter Near assim, possuindo-o.

Near sabia o que fazer para deixar Mello relaxado, então mordeu novamente o dedo que estava machucado pela mordida antiga, fazendo o sangue começar a sair novamente.

"—Um presente pra você. " – fala passando o dedo ensangüentado nos lábios de Mello.

Mello sorri, lambendo os lábios, saboreando aquele sangue que o tinha deixado viciado, a mercê daquele que o possuía. Relaxou mais, sentindo-se embriagado com o pouco sangue que sentia em seus lábios.

Near notou que este estava mais relaxado, até sentia um leve mexer do outro, como se estivesse querendo mais. O sangue que dera não era muito, não teria problemas com anemia ou algo dom tipo, parecia que mesmo pouco de seu sangue satisfazia Mello, tendo ótimos efeitos nesse.

Então lentamente começa a mover-se recebendo do outro um lindo gemido, não de dor mas sim de prazer. Esse gemido foi o maximo que Near pode suportar, estava se contendo por cauda da pequena brincadeira, mas ao escutar esse lamuriante gemido, perdeu a razão. Deixou o pudor de lado e começou a investir em Mello com volúpia, escutando mais gemidos vindo da boca deste.

"—Ne-Near... Ahnnn….hummm… "

Mello balançava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, agarrado ao lençol da cama com tanta força que este já estava rasgando. Aquele prazer era totalmente novo.

"—Ahhhnnn Nearrrr… "

Gemeu mais alto, ao sentir Near começar a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo quase insano que o estocava. E ainda sentia o doce gosto desse na boca, deixando completamente entregue a loucura do momento, querendo apenas sentir mais desse deleitoso e arrebatador prazer que Near o levou.

"—Bom-humm…Near…ahnnmm…Vo-você é tão... " – tentava falar Mello, mas a única coisa que saia de sua boca eram gemidos cada vez mais altos.

"—Vo-você é maiss... Hummmm " – agora foi a vez de Near tentar pronunciar algo, mas estava muito envolto nos prazeres para fazer uma frase coerente.

Gemidos lânguidos preenchiam o quarto em que os dois estavam. Finalmente depois de tempestuosos tempos conseguiram se entender, e agora tudo o que um possuíam pelo outro era o mais puro amor misturado com um desejo insano de ambos.

Mello já estava completamente perdido nos prazeres, sabia que não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo tudo o que sentia. Gemeu alto, arqueando as costas e rasgando mais ainda o lençol do colchão, não agüentando quando Near mudou um pouco o ângulo estocando-o fundo, bem fundo tocando-lhe um ponto que para ele fora o ápice de tudo.

"—AAAhhhhhhhhnnhnnnmm! Nearrrr! " – gemeu Mello, entregando-se a tudo, gozando forte na mão que o manipulava habilmente.

"—Meellooooo!! " – os gemidos e a face de Mello em completo extasi, fora demais para Near também que investiu mais forte gemendo alto e gozando dentro deste.

O ar de ambos parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido dos pulmões. Tudo em volta estava nublado pelo turbilhão de emoções e prazeres do momento.

Calmamente Near saiu de Mello, deitando-se ao lado deste, puxando-o para que descansassem juntos. Os poucos minutos que ficaram normalizando suas respirações, tentando voltar a realidade parecerem séculos. Tranqüilamente Near, já recuperado de tudo que ocorrera, beija de leve a bochecha de Mello, ouvindo reste uma linda risada.

"—O que foi? " – perguntou Near, arrumando os cabelos bagunçados de Mello que teimavam em cobrir seus olhos.

"—Eu nunca pude imaginar, nem uma vez se quer que você fosse tão ardente na cama assim. " – responde Mello, rindo baixo.

"—Isso é só por que era você que estava em meus braços. "

Mello parou de rir em um segundo, passando a corar violentamente.

"—Mello... "

"—Sim? "

"—Por favor... Não suma mais desse jeito... " – pede Near com uma voz tão baixa que fez doer o coração de Mello.

"—Desculpe... Mas não sei se poderemos sempre nos ver... "

"—... " – Near suspirou triste "—Por que...? "

"—Eu tenho que fazer uma missão antes, e nem sei por onde começar. "

"—Eu ajudo. " – fala Near sentando-se e olhando firmemente nos olhos de Mello.

"—Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. " – fala Mello em um tom meio raivoso.

"—Deixa de ser convencido. "

"—Convencido eu!? " – Mello senta-se em um impulso "—Ai... " – mas arrepende-se de ter feito isso, ao sentir uma certa dor em uma certa área.

"—... " – Near desviou seu olhar de Mello, começando enrolar seus cabelos.

"—Desgraçado... "

Mello levanta-se da cama, enrolando o resto da fronha em sua cintura, começando a catar suas roupas.

"—Aonde vai? " – pergunta Near levantando-se também.

"—Isso não te intereça! Eu vou conseguir resolver tudo sem a sua ajuda. " – responde vestindo suas roupas.

"—Mello... por que você sempre é assim? "

"—Eu vou te superar! Você vai ver. "

"—Pare com essa disputa infantil e abra o olha pra realidade! " – grita Near de raiva pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"—Nossa, não sabia que possuía sentimentos. "

"—Mello, esta louco? Você sabe o que acabou de acontecer nesse quarto!? " – Near estava realmente perdendo sua compostura .

"—Sim. Eu me alimentei de você e você me comeu. " – fala Mello em um tom sombrio.

"—Mello... Por que continuo sem te entender... " – falou Near cabisbaixo.

"—Você já não entendeu que eu te amo? " – Mello aproxima-se mais de Near "—Eu o amo. Sua voz, seu cheiro, seu olhar... E seu sangue. "

" _Como ele pode me deixar mais confuso ainda?_ " – pensa Near.

"—Mas saiba de uma coisa. " – fala Mello, próximo ao ouvido de Near "—Eu vou supera-lo. "

Near estava em choque, pensou que se conseguisse fazer com que Mello admitisse que op queria, não teria o risco de perde-lo de novo... Mas notou amargamente que estava errado.

Mello, já vestido, da as costas para Near e ruma em direção a janela, mas antes de alcançar esta, sente os braços de Near circulando-o a cintura.

"—Eu te amo! "

"—Eu sei. " – Mello afastou os braços de Near de si e pulou para fora da janela, desaparecendo no meio das trevas da noite.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

"—Nossa, você demorou. " – fala Matt, ainda sentado no sofá, vendo que Mello acabara de chegar.

"—Vai se lascar! " – falou raivoso Mello.

"—Nossa, que bicho te mordeu? " – Matt falou rindo, andando lentamente até Mello.

Matt parou na metade do caminho, analisando o jeito desleixado de Mello. Parecia que tinha ido parar no meio de um furacão.

"—Mello, aconteceu alguma coisa? " – pergunta meio preocupado.

"—Isso não te intereça nem um pingo! " – reclamou passando pelo Matt.

"—Você esta com o cheiro do Near. " – afirma Matt.

De raiva Mello pega Matt pelo pescoço, erguendo-o do chão. Este estava assustado e confuso pela reação do amigo. Não entendendo o que tinha acontecido, só sabia que Mello tinha ido ver o Near.

"—Não. Ouse. Falar. No. Nome. Daquele. Desgraçado. " – falou pausadamente, ainda erguendo Matt pelo pescoço.

"—...Ta... " – falou com um esforço Matt, sentindo logo depois Mello soltar-lhe.

Matt ficou realmente confuso, vendo Mello rumar para seu quarto, trancando-se em seguida neste.

" _Será que Near esta bem...?_ " – pensou Matt.

Apressadamente saiu do local, correndo em extrema velocidade pela escuridão da noite. Rumando para onde Near estava, com medo que Mello em algum momento de loucura tivesse feito algo contra esse.

Chegando no local, apenas pulou para dentro do quarto.

"—Mello? " – pergunta tristemente Near.

"—Não... É o Matt. "

"—Então você também não morreu... "

Near estava sentado na cama, já vestindo sua calça, brincando com alguns bonecos. Matt olhou bem para Near, não notando nada de diferente. Mas se não era isso o que teria deixado Mello daquele jeito?

"—Near... Você está bem? " – pergunta Matt aproximando-se, querendo averiguar melhor.

"—Não... Eu estou péssimo. "

"—Mello te fez algo? " – fala Matt, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"—Eu sou um tolo... " – fala baixinho Near.

"—Por que? "

"—Pensando bem... ELE é um tolo. "

"—Near, não sei se sabe, mas esse tolo te ama. " – fala Matt com seu típico sorriso.

"—Eu sei... E ele sabe que eu também o amo. "

Matt fica sem palavras, por um momento quando viu Near pensou que este poderia ter rejeitado o amor de Mello, mas pelo que constatou agora era que os dois se amavam.

" _Isso ta ficando complicado..._ " – pensa Matt.

"—Matt. Como vocês conseguiram escapar da morte? " – pergunta Near, sem tirar o olhar dos bonecos espalhados na cama.

"—Mello conheceu um vampiro milenar, e em troca de transformar-nos em vampiros, ele pediu para fazermos algo para ele. "

"—E o que seria? "

"—Mello não lhe contou? "

"—Se eu estou perguntando, é obvio que não. "

"—Ele quer que agente procure o bofe dele. " – falou Matt rindo logo em seguida.

"—... Se era só isso por que Mello surtou daquela forma...? "

Matt finalmente esta pondo as idéias no lugar, já estava notando o que acontecera com Mello. Lentamente levanta-se da cama.

"—Near, pode parecer fácil, mas até agora nos dois não achamos o paradeiro desse cara. " – fala Matt andando em direção da janela "—O Mello pode não ter admitido que precisa de ajuda, mas eu sim. Precisamos realmente de sua ajuda Near. "

"—... "

"—Eu vou lhe passar secretamente as informações que conseguimos coletar, assim Mello não desconfiará de nada. "

"—E se não conseguirem achar o tal cara? " – pergunta Near levantando-se.

"—Nos morremos. " – responde Matt, pulando pela janela.

Near fica parado em choque. Essa noite foi extremamente caótica. Primeiramente descobrira que vampiros existiam, que não eram só lendas inventadas pelas pessoas que buscavam a eternidade.

Depois, o melhor de tudo, era que Mello seu único amor estava vivo e que este o amava. Mas para completar a noite, notara que Mello ainda era infantil o suficiente para não aceitar sua ajuda, querendo apenas ele ser o numero um.

Voltou para a cama, estranhamente não possuindo nenhum sono, apesar de estar muito cansado. Voltou a brincar com seus bonecos, tentando por a mente no lugar, e tentar entender Mello. Só sabia de uma coisa, este o amava.

"—Mello... "

Near olhava para a janela, a espera que em qualquer momento Mello pudesse pular para dentro de seu quarto, mas sabia que pelo menos no momento esse sonho seria impossível.

Esperaria até Mello acalma-se de novo, esperaria ansioso no momento em que o teria nos braços novamente, gemendo e gritando pelo prazer que apenas ele poderia proporcionar.

Sabia que Mello voltaria a vê-lo, quando necessitasse desesperadamente sentir seu sangue escorrendo pela garganta.

CONTINUA...

20/09/08

**Nota da autora: **

Nossa... Esse capitulo eu realmente demorei ( Ç.Ç ) Mas eu tenho um motivo, era que tinha que fazer um bando de preparativos para a feira de ciências da minha escola ( XD ) Finalmente ela acabou ( \o/ )

Esse capitulou foi bem tempestuoso ( XD )

Nem sei o que me deu na cabeça de fazer isso com o Near.

Bem... Tomaram que tenham gostado de ver o Mello submisso ao sangue do Near ( ¬ )

E também o Near sendo o seme.

Huhuhuh

Nossa... Eu realmente surtei fazendo esse Cap ( D )

**Agradecimentos:**

Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, fiquei extremamente contente notando que gostara do Mello sendo um vampirinho.

Tomara que gostem do lemon, espero Reviews.

**By: Toynako**


	3. Uma Simples Brincadeira

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lime. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

-Choco Bloody-

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

Quase um mês havia se passado depois do quente encontro com Mello e Near na fria madrugada. Mais nenhum encontro como aquele tivera acontecido. Novamente a noite chegara, era a hora das crianças da noite agirem. Tomando a cidade para elas, abdicando de tudo que se encontrava nela.

Near suspirava cansado, sentado em frente a varias telas de TVs e de computadores. Estava empenhado em achar qualquer pista que o levasse a achar o que o 'mestre' do Mello queria. Matt já lhe informara tudo o que precisava e repassava as informações para Mello, fingindo ser ele que misteriosamente conseguiu estas.

Sem que Near percebesse um vulto adentra seu quarto, esgueirando-se para traz desse.

"— Conseguiu alguma informação?"– pergunta a pessoa atrás de Near, sussurrando-lhe em seu ouvido.

"— Matt... Já disse para parar de fazer isso."– diz friamente Near.

"— Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é divertido. "

"— ... " – Near não tirava os olhos dos monitores nem um instante.

"— Mas deixando isso de lado, descobriu algo? "– pergunta Matt sentando-se ao lado de Near.

Dês que Near começara a ajudar secretamente, parecia que tudo estava indo mais rápido. Este achara elos importantíssimos, que possivelmente levaria a pessoa que estavam procurando.

"— Sim, uma impressa muito antiga com a logomarca 'Radiance'. "

"— Nossa, será que tem ligação com o garoto que estamos atrás? " – Matt pergunta, deitando-se, colocando a cabeça no colo de Near.

"— 28 por cento, que sim. "– explica Near, um pouco incomodado, mas não ligando.

"— Só isso? "

"— ... "

"— Certo, certo. Então aonde é essa empresa? "– pergunta Matt, voltando sua atenção para as TVs.

"— Estados Unidos. "

"— Tão longe!? "– Matt indaga alarmando.

"— Sim. "

"— Isso vai ser difícil... "

"— Matt... "

"— Fala. "

"— Como Mello esta? "– pergunta Near, tirando seus olhos dos monitores e encarando Matt.

"— Está bem... Só de vez em quando ele surta por não poder comer mais chocolate. "– responde Matt rindo.

"— Entendi... "

"— De mais um tempo para ele, tenho certeza que ele vira te procurar. "– fala sentando-se novamente.

"— Eu também tenho certeza disso, o problema é esperar a boa vontade dele aparecer. "

"— Você o ama muito? "– Matt pergunta, levantando-se do chão.

"— ...Sim. "

"— Ainda é cedo hoje, então se prepare. "

"— Para que? "

"— Eu vou importunar tanto o Mello hoje, que se eu não morrer, ele vai vir te ver. "– responde Matt caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

Near apenas observa mudo, Matt pular pela janela do quarto.

" _Dês de quando essa janela virou uma porta?_ "– pensa Near, voltando sua atenção as TVs.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Mello estava esparramado no sofá de seu apartamento, vestindo apenas uma calça preta, com vários papeis jogados pelo chão. Procurava minuciosamente qualquer informação que lhe fosse útil. Já estava estranhando que o ruivo conseguira muito mais informações que ele. Já não bastava Near, agora seria passado para trás por Matt?

"— Oi Mello. "– fala Matt entrando pela porta.

"— Já comeu o bastante? "– pergunta Mello folheando mais papeis.

"— Err... Sim. "– responde Matt parando ao lado de Mello, encarando-o.

"— O que foi, para estar me olhando desse jeito? "

"— Nada... "

"— Estranho... você está com um cheiro familiar... "– fala Mello largando os papeis e levantando-se.

" _Lascou._ "– pensa Matt recuando alguns passos "— Dever ser o perfume da garota que eu mordi... "

"— Perfume...? "– Mello fica parado, pensando na resposta de Matt.

"— O que mais poderia ser? "

"— Tem razão, devo estar ficando louco. "

"— Pensou que era o cheiro de quem? "

"— Near... "– Mello deixa o nome do outro sair sem nem notar.

" _Tenho que ser mais cuidadoso. _"– pensou Matt, afastando-se de Mello só de precaução "— Você deve estar pensando muito nele ultimamente. "

"— Eu... "

Matt sorri safado, achando ali a oportunidade que precisava para fazer quem sabe Mello ir visitar Near. Só teria que dar um incentivo para este ir desesperadamente atrás do outro.

"— Você deve estar doidinho para saborear o sangue dele... "– aproximou-se, não ligando mais para o risco por estar com o cheiro do Near.

Mello sabia que não era o cheiro do Near, mas não consegue tirar esse pensamento da cabeça, via Matt aproximando-se com uma cara que com certeza, aprontaria algo. Mas apenas ficou no mesmo lugar, olhando-o confuso.

"— Você ainda se lembra? "– sussurrava Matt, no ouvido de Mello "— O sabor de seu sangue quente escorrendo pela garganta... "

Inconscientemente Mello agarra-se no ombro de Matt. Estava perdido, apenas sentindo o cheiro do Near que vinha de Matt. Este lentamente empurra-o para o sofá, prensando-o contra este.

"— O sabor de seus lábios macios, de encontro ao seu. "– torturava Matt, adorando ver as reações de Mello.

Este já até tinha se esquecido de que quem estava ali era o Matt, e não o Near. Fechara seus olhos, deixando-se levar pelas frases ditas por seu amigo, imaginando cada coisa que acontecia.

"— O calor da sua pele de encontro à dele... "– cada vez mais a voz de matt estava banhada em luxuria.

Matt surpreende-se ao escutar um leve gemido da boca de Mello. Talvez esse plano estivesse indo um pouco longe demais... Mas agora não teria como parar. Só achou um pouco estranho que esse gemido lhe causou um certo prazer.

"— Sentir os toques suaves em seu corpo... "– Matt lentamente passa sua mão pelo braço de Mello, notando a pele arrepiar-se.

"— Os lábios dele de encontro ao seu pescoço, provocando sua pele... "

Sua boca desviou da orelha, a qual sussurrava cada frase ousadamente, para começar a passa-la pelo pescoço de Mello. Arrancando outro gemido deste.

"— Near... "– arfou Mello, gemendo o nome do outro.

"— Isso... Pense nele, concentre-se apenas nele. "– dizia repetidamente, dando suaves beijos no pescoço de Mello.

"— Mais... Near... "– gemeu Mello, levando suas mãos a cabeça de Matt.

Talvez a brincadeira estivesse realmente indo longe demais. Matt já estava começando a esquecer-se de seu plano, começando literalmente a atacar Mello.

"— Mello... "– sugou com força o pescoço de Mello, sorvendo o sabor da pele macia de encontro aos seus lábios.

Este arfou, puxando desesperadamente o ar. Suas mãos antes entrelaçadas no cabelo de Matt, começam a descer, arranhando as costas deste.

"— Near... "

"— Huuum... "– gemeu Matt de encontro ao pescoço de Mello, quando sentiu as mãos deste aperta-lhe a bunda "_Isso esta indo longe demais! _"– Pensa logo em seguida Matt, recuperando o controle da situação.

Rapidamente Matt se afasta de Mello, levantando-se. Este abre lentamente seus olhos olhando-o confuso, ofegante, ainda meio zonzo.

"— Tenho certeza que quer ir vê-lo. "– fala Matt, confiante, esbanjando seu típico sorriso.

"— Como...? "– falou Mello, ainda perdido no meio de tudo.

Triunfante, Matt retira-se do local, entrando para um dos quartos e se trancando. Por outro lado Mello, ficou lá, no mesmo local, sentado no sofá quase como se estivesse deitado. Sua mente ainda vagava longe dali. Mas de repente levanta-se com tudo, finalmente notando o que tinha acontecido.

"— QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO!? "– grita Mello "— Matt, como ousou... "– resmungava sem parar andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

Os olhos de Mello brilhavam em completa fúria, tinha vontade de esganar o amigo por causa dessa brincadeira de mau gosto. E assim faria. Correu em direção a porta a qual Matt havia entrado, abrindo esta com um belo chute.

Entrou no quarto, olhando tudo em volta, procurando aquele ruivo desgraçado que ousou brincar com ele. Mas este não foi encontrado, então notou que a janela estava aberta.

" _Maldito... pensa que vai fugir de mim!?_ "– pensa Mello, correndo em direção da janela.

Não ligou de estar no sexto andar, apenas pulou, aterrisando no chão com perfeição. Procurava apressado tudo em volta. Conseguiu enxergar um vulto pulando entre os prédios, não muito longe, sem pensar duas vezes apenas começou a correr em alta velocidade.

Matt notou rapidamente que Mello começara a segui-lo, talvez aquele plano não tenha sido um dos melhores. Mas agora tudo estava feito, só teria que brincar um pouco de gato e rato, fugindo desesperadamente de Mello. Sabia que se este conseguisse alcança-lo, sem ter conseguido concluir o seu plano antes, estaria morto. Talvez não ao pé da letra, mas sabia que às vezes Mello podia ser bem macabro.

"— Volte aqui! "– Matt ouvia de longe, ainda correndo desesperadamente, Mello gritar enquanto o seguia.

" _Tomara que Near o deixe mansinho..._ "– pensava Matt.

Já estavam correndo há quase uma hora direto, mas mostravam poucos sinais de cansaço. Matt estava dando voltas na cidade sem parar, mas decide que já era hora de parar com a corrida, pois Mello aos poucos estava se aproximando dele.

Com uma rápida olhada ao redor, Matt muda o curso que estava indo, começando a por em pratica a parte final de seu plano. Correu por mais alguns minutos, sempre sendo seguido por Mello. Usando toda a força que lhe faltava, acelera visivelmente sua velocidade, entrando em vários becos, a fim de fazer Mello perde-lhe de vista.

A cada minuto que passava, Mello ficava com mais raiva de Matt. Queria realmente lhe dar uma boa lição, e já tinha bolado planos e mais planos, um mais macabro e diabólico que o outro. Com sua mente voltada para esses planos é surpreendido quando Matt aumenta sua velocidade, começando também a entrar em vários lugares diferentes.

Sabia que o plano de Matt era fazer-lhe perde-lo de vista... E assim conseguiu.

"— Droga... Aonde ele foi parar...? "– perguntava para si mesmo, parado no meio de uma escura rua.

Ficou um parado no mesmo lugar, pensando onde estaria, quando nota algo conhecido. Olhando o fim da rua avista a casa aonde Near, por enquanto, estava.

"— Esse era o real plano de Matt... "– falou raivoso Mello.

Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro. Não tinha mais nada para fazer então por que não fazer uma visita rápida ao Near? Uma simples e rápida visita, só o olharia e mais nada.

Botou as mãos no bolso e começou lentamente a andar em direção a casa de Near. Em sua mente lembrava de tudo que Matt lhe falou. Isso o fez começar a andar mais rápido, com o objetivo de ver Near o mais rápido o possível. Seus passos apreçados levavam-lo para de baixo da janela do quarto de Near.

" _Só uma visita rápida..._ "

Sem receios pulou para dentro do quarto, que se situava no segundo andar. Cautelosamente olhou em volta, estranhando o fato do quarto ter mudado, possuía agora varias Tvs e computadores. Talvez Near tivesse pegado outro caso para solucionar. Ignorou isso. Voltando sua atenção para um certo garoto, que parecia um anjo, de tão sereno que dormia em sua cama. Sorriu. Começando a ir de encontro a este, para olhar-lo dormir.

" _O olhando assim... Parece tão inocente._ "– pensou Mello, mas rapidamente as palavras que Near disse a ultima vez para ele, lhe vieram a mente.

" _**Mello, você ainda me trata como uma criança... Eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto eu cresci.**_** "**

Essas lembranças fizeram Mello corar absurdamente. Realmente Near mostrou que de criança só possuía a face. Com a frase de Near ecoando na mente de Mello. Este se inclina diante de Near, roubando-lhe um beijo. Um simples encostar de lábios, mas fez Mello querer mais contato. Delicadamente levou sua mão ao queixo do outro, abrindo levemente a boca deste.

Precisava sentir novamente o calor da boca de Near. Lentamente deslizou sua língua para dentro da macia boca, sentindo novamente depois de algum tempo o interior da boca deste. Lentamente beijava, com todo cuidado, para não acordar Near. Mas levemente começa a sentir o outro correspondendo. Afasta-se rapidamente, olhando a face de Near.

" _Ainda está dormindo...? _"– pensou confuso.

Lentamente Mello vê os olhos de Near abrindo-se. E este lhe olhar com aquela típica cara sem expressão, mas seus olhos possuíam um brilho que lhe fez se arrepiar.

"— Por que demorou? "– perguntou Near.

"— Estava ocupado... "

"— E por que está vestido assim? "

Mello olhou para si, notando que estava sem camisa. Olhou para Near novamente, vendo seu olhar fixo em seu corpo. Isso o fez arrepiar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

"— Errr... Bem... "– gaguejou Mello, desviando seu olhar de Near.

Near olhava Mello sem nenhum rodeio, analisava cada pedaço de pele exposta por este. Lentamente sentou-se na cama, tomando a atenção de Mello para si. Suas mãos foram de encontro à pele deste, passando só as pontas de seus dedos nela, em uma caricia suave.

"— Near...? "– questionou Mello, admirado pelo brilho no olhar de Near.

Mello arrepiava-se com o toque que vinha do outro, não podia negar que dês da primeira vez em que se confessaram, estava ansioso em revê-lo... Mas era cabeça dura demais para ir encontra-lo.

"— Fome? "– perguntou Near.

Até que Mello estava com um pouco de fome. Mas o que queria realmente agora não era o sangue de Near, mas sim mais toques e caricias deste.

"— Não... Por hoje estou alimentado já. "

Near sorri discretamente, aproximando-se mais. Foi impossível para Mello não estremecer vendo este se aproximar lentamente dele. Mello era o vampiro, o predador. Mas diante do olhar de Near sentia-se apenas como a caça, o animal encurralado a espera do bote de seu predador.

Hoje iria mudar isso.

Sorriu sedutor, vendo os olhos de Near brilharem ente ao seu sorriso. Dessa vez faria uma surpresa para este. Simplesmente pulou em cima de Near, prensando-o contra o colchão macio, tomando seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

Era impossível para Near não gemer entre o beijo, Mello fazia questão de aperta-lhe cada pedaço de seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar quente. Mello habilidosamente desabotoava os botões da camisa do outro, ainda em posse de boca suculenta de Near.

Um vento frio entrava pelo quarto, mais tardar naquela noite sombria iria chover. Mas os dois amantes em cima da cama não sentiam frio. Um fazia questão de esquentar o outro, enlaçados, beijando-se.

"— Mello... "– gemeu arrastamente Near, quando finalmente Mello larga sua boca, partindo para seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e lambidas neste.

"— Você é tão saboroso Near... "

"— Hummm... "

"— Me faz querer morde-lo todo, saborear cada pedaço de seu ser. "– sussurrava sensualmente de encontro ao ouvido de Near.

"— Se é isso que quer... Sou seu. "

Mello sorri ente a frase de Near, sentindo suas mãos passarem pelas suas costas, mandando pequenos choques de prazer. Seria sua vez hoje de fazer Near gemer, implorando por mais de seus toques.

E com esse intuito em mente, desceu os beijos, passando pelo peito claro como porcelana de Near, deixando vez ou outra, algumas marcas por onde passara.

"— Huuum... "

Cada gemido baixo que Near dava, era um deleite para Mello. Simplesmente por saber que mais ninguém no mundo conseguia tirar qualquer sentimento do garoto que estava em seus braços.

"— Me-Mello... "

Mello sorria internamente, beijando cada pedaço daquele corpo, passando por um dos mamilos róseos, dando famintas lambidas em cima deste. Escutando satisfeito um gemido mais lânguido de Near.

"— Ahnn "

Como era extasiaste o calor que emanava de Near. Mello tinha certeza que este não fazia idéia do quanto era lindo e principalmente... Delicioso. Desceu mais os beijos, parando agora em cima do umbigo de Near. Olhou para o local, e em seguida para a face de Near.

"— Neaar... "

Mello simplesmente gemeu o nome de Near, ao ver a face deste. Era um encanto, os olhos semicerrados com pequenas lagrimas nos cantos. A boca aberta em busca de ar para seus pulmões. Tudo isso. Sem contar o fato desta estar totalmente vermelha.

"— Como é lindo... "– falou dando uma leve mordida próximo ao umbigo.

Near arqueia as costas, levando suas mão aos cabelos Mello, entrelaçando seus dedos nos sedosos fios loiros. Este olhou lentamente para baixo, afastando-se um pouco logo em seguida. Com um sorriso no rosto, levou seus dedos ao cós da calça de Near.

Mas para ao escutar algo. Uma voz familiar vinha à mente, dando-lhe um pouco de dor de cabeça.

"— Ai... "– falou Mello, levando rapidamente sua mão a cabeça.

"— ... "– Near olhou curioso o gesto de Mello.

Uma voz ia e vinha em sua mente, estava quase reconhecendo de quem era o dono desta voz, mas não sabia quem era, assim como não conseguia entender o que estava falando.

"— Mello? "– perguntou near, vendo Mello fazer uma cara de dor.

"— Fica quieto. "– falou meio bravo, mas não sabia se falou isso para Near ou para a voz lhe perturbando.

"— ...? "

" _**Mihael, venha a mim agora mesmo.**_ "– Repetiu novamente em pensamentos para Mello.

"— Mestre...? "– falou Mello, estranhando tudo.

Near ainda encontrava-se do mesmo jeito, apenas olhando um pouco preocupado para Mello. Este se afasta de Near, sentando-se a beira da cama. Ainda tentando escutar a voz de seu mestre em sua mente.

" _**Sua cria, **__**Mail**__**, já se encontra aqui. Apareça o mais rápido o possível. **_ "– Ouviu Mello em sua mente.

Mello olhou rapidamente para Near. Estava indo tudo tão bem... Near estava tão lindo... Seu rosto, seu corpo. Seu mestre tinha que justo atrapalhar nessa hora?

"— Já estou indo... "– respondeu Mello.

Este se levanta da cama, dando um suspiro triste. Foi impossível pra Near não sentir um pouco de raiva por Mello ter parado, apesar de não ter demonstrado isso. Lentamente sentou-se na cama, observando Mello de costas para si.

"— Droga... Eu tenho que ir... "– avisou Mello.

"— ... "

"— Não vai falar nada? "

"— Algo que eu falar, vai fazer você ficar? "

"— ... "

Near discretamente sorri, soltando um suspiro longo.

"— Me de ao menos um beijo antes de ir. "– pediu Near.

Mello sorriu malicioso, virando-se e puxando Near pelos cabelos, tomando sua boca em um beijo que tirou o fôlego de ambos.

"— Te amo, mas você já sabe disso. "– fala Mello ao terminar o beijo.

"— Mas não custa nada lembrar. "

"— Travesso. "

Mello não agüentou ficar só naquele beijo, tomou novamente os lábios de Near. Mas dessa vez de uma forma mais calma, suave. Mostrando o quanto realmente se amavam... Apesar de que às vezes aconteciam tolas brigas, mas nem todo casal é um mar de rosas.

Os dois possuíam suas diferenças, mas foi isso que os uniu. Near sempre observava admirado como Mello podia ser expressivo, apesar de isso às vezes atrapalhar em uma decisão. E Mello sempre achava fascinante o jeito calmo com que Near enfrentava tudo e a todos ao seu redor.

Um completava o outro. Essa era a pura verdade.

Lentamente Mello se afasta de Near, olhando os olhos deste brilhando. Fez um leve carinho em sua face, beijando rapidamente a bochecha deste. Virando-se em seguida, rumando pra a janela, que de agora virou sua porta para o quarto de Near. Saindo rapidamente deste.

"— Hum... "– gemeu baixo Near, passando um dedo em seus lábios.

Realmente estava amando as ações de Mello. Queria muito, muito mesmo que este estivesse continuado o que estava a fazer. Sabia que a essa hora, já devia estar gemendo alto, com as caricias ousadas que Mello lhe fazia...

" _Melhor ir tomar um banho bem gelado..._ "– pensou Near, já rumando em direção ao banheiro.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Antes de tudo, Mello correu para seu apartamento, colocando em fim uma camisa. Achou uma que lhe agradava, vestindo-a e saindo do local, rumando para seu destino. Mello corria apressadamente pelos prédios, não ligando nada para o seu redor. Sua mente ainda vagava em pensamentos, e todos eles eram voltados para Near. Ainda iria faze-lo gemer.

" _Hum... Near..._ "

Foi diminuindo a velocidade, assim que saiu da cidade, chegando na parte com a densa e negra floresta. A casa não estava tão longe dali. Olhou rapidamente o lugar sombrio em sua volta, mas já estava um pouco acostumado, até já começara a achar o local belo. Andando lentamente agora, já avistava a casa, e via um semblante encostado à porta.

"— Matt!? "– falou chegando mais perto.

"— E ai? "– cumprimentou o outro.

"— Acho que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa... "– falou baixo passando pelo Matt, e entrando na casa.

"— Que nada, vamos logo de encontro a Vectorius. "– falou Matt, com medo de que Mello lembrasse de sua 'brincadeira'.

Passaram ambos pelo longo corredor, chegando a grande sala em que Vectorius se encontrava.

"— Vocês demoraram. "– fala imponente Vectorius, sentado em uma grande cadeira.

Mello e Matt fizeram uma rápida reverencia, observando-o melhor em seguida. Este possuía um brilho majestoso, luxuoso emanando de si. Estava com uma roupa negra, com vários detalhes em verde esmeralda, assim como seus olhos.

Mas o que chamou a atenção dos jovens vampiros foi um garoto. Aparentando ter a mesma idade que eles. Estava vestido apenas com uma longa camisa da cor vermelha, sentado no chão ao lado de Vectorius, encostando sua cabeça no colo deste.

"— Não liguem para ele, é apenas o meu lanche e divertimento para a noite. "– fala Vectorius, puxando o cabelo negro do garoto.

"— ... "– Mello e Matt ficaram mudos.

"— Mas eu não os chamei aqui para verem meu alimento. "– falou meio raivoso "— Já encontraram o MEU Cain!? "

"— Err... Bem... "– gaguejou um pouco Mello.

"— Encontra-lo ainda não, mas sabemos por onde começar a procura-lo. "– fala convicto Matt.

"— Prossiga Mail. "

"— Achamos uma ligação dele com uma empresa muito famosa chamada 'Radiance', nos Estados Unidos. "

" _Dês de quando ele sabe disso!? _"– pensa Mello surpreso.

"— Interessante... "– fala Vectorius, olhando rapidamente para seu lanche, sorrindo malicioso em seguida.

"— Tudo indica que o sujeito a quem estamos procurando seja algum parente dessa empresa. "

"— E quando vão averiguar isso melhor? "

"— Nos vamos viajar para o local e procura-lo melhor. "

Mello estava ficando com raiva... Como não sabia disso que Matt estava falando? Será que realmente o ruivo o teria passado para traz? Isso seria impossível, inadmissível!

"— O senhor não teria nenhuma informação a mais para nos passar? "– perguntou Matt.

"— Já disse tudo, e não gosto de repetir. "– Fala Vectorius puxando o garoto pelo cabelo, beijando-lhe a boca com selvageria.

"— ...! "– Matt fica mudo vendo a cena.

Vectorius o solta, vendo o brilho do prazer nos olho de seu 'lanche'. Teve sorte em achar um garoto tão gostoso passeando pelas boates. Apesar de que o único sangue de quem realmente queria era de seu amado Cain. Mas não podia simplesmente morrer de fome, e não estava querendo dormir por alguns anos. Já que finalmente Cain, seu anjo, seu demônio, estaria vivo. Suspirou triste, qualquer lembrança que tinha de seu amado, fazia-o entrar em uma profunda tristeza.

"— Mestre... Esta bem? "– pergunta Mello.

Vectorius olhou um pouco feliz para sua cria. Nunca em sua longa vida tinha feito uma. Não queria amaldiçoar mais ninguém, ele por si só já bastava. Mas ao notar que Mello iria se sacrificar por alguém amado, não pode evitar em transforma-lo. Notando uma leve semelhança com seu Cain.

"— Estou bem. "– falou levantando-se, talvez pudesse se alimentar de um sangue um pouco mais delicioso do que aquele garoto sentado ao lado de sua cadeira "— Mail, você esta dispensado. Mihael... Venha comigo. "

"— ... Certo. "– Matt começa a sair do local.

"— Mestre o que precisas? "– pergunta Mello.

"— Estais bem alimentado? "

"— Sim... "

"— Que bom. "– Vectorius começa lentamente a andar em direção a Mello.

Esse se espanta com o olhar que vinha de seu mestre. Era algo tão imponente, majestoso, elevado, não sabia ao certo como descreve-lo. Só sabia que ele possuía um brilho, e fora este brilho que o prendeu na primeira vez que o viu. Não seria louco de seguir um completo estranho, mas aquele ser emanava uma aura superior aos demais mortais, simplesmente confiou nele.

"— Siga-me. "– sussurrou Vectorius no ouvido de sua cria.

Passaram por vários cômodos daquela grandiosa mansão. Entrando em um especifico. Mello se espantou ao ver tantos livros espalhados pelo chão, assim como em varias estantes. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção era que no meio de tantas estantes com livros existia uma cama bem espaçosa, coberta toda de negro. Fora que o lugar era enorme, mais parecia uma biblioteca.

"— Este é meu quarto, deve ter notado que gosto de ler. "– comenta Vectorius adentrando no cômodo, sendo seguido por Mello.

"— ... "

"— Calma, só quero conversar... "

Vectorius faz um gesto com a mão, fazendo aparecer do nada uma mesa com duas cadeiras em volta.

"— Sente-se. "– pede.

Mello fez assim como seu mestre pediu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Vendo em seguida seu mestre aproximar de si, com um olhar meio preocupado.

"— Atrapalhei algo quando lhe chamei? "– pergunta Vectorius, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto de Mello.

"— Err... "

"— Pelo jeito sim. "

"— Mestre Vectorius eu- "

"— Por favor, quando estivermos sozinhos, me chame de Veck... Não gosto muito de formalidades "– pede.

"— Veck...? "

"— Era o nome pelo qual Cain me chamava. "– fala um pouco radiante, afastando-se de Mello e sentando-se na outra cadeira.

"— Cain... Como ele era? "

"— Lindo e ingênuo. Um anjo e um demônio... "

"— Pelo visto se amavam muito. "

"— No começo, ele era apenas um amigo... Mas com o passar do tempo, eu acabei vendo ele com outros olhos... Mas só pude reconhecer isso na hora de sua morte. "

"— Tem algo que eu possa fazer? "– pergunta Mello, vendo seu mestre meio abatido.

Vectorius levanta-se de seu lugar rumando par onde Mello estava sentado.

"— ...? "– Mello apenas o observa confuso.

"— Deixe-me desfrutar um pouco de seu sangue... Ele era tão doce... "– pede Vectorius, passando a mão suavemente no pescoço de Mello.

Mello suspirou longo. Por algum motivo tinha um certo carinho por seu mestre, olhava-o como um pai, ou algo do tipo. Talvez por este ter lhe dado à vida que tem agora. Podendo viver ao lado de Near, apesar de que quase não tinha ido o ver, ainda o poderia ver. Agradecia muito por isso. Agradecia por de uma certa forma, estar vivo.

"— Não poderia negar seu pedido, Veck. "

Vectorius abre um lindo sorriso. Realmente sua fez certo em fazer de Mello sua cria. Com esse pensamento em mente, move suavemente a cabeça de Mello para o lado, retirando algumas mechas loiras de cabelo que estavam tirando-lhe a visão daquele pescoço. Se aproxima mais perto do local, dando um suave beijo antes de enfim morder-lhe o local. Não tinha mentido, Mello realmente tinha um sangue absurdamente doce, talvez pelo fato de quando era apenas um humano, ter comido tanto chocolate. Apesar disso ser impossível influenciar em tal coisa.

Mello apenas fecha seus olhos, sentindo uma leve caricia em sua nuca, algo que o deixa mais relaxado, tranqüilo. Em pouco tempo sentiu essa pequena caricia se findar, junto com o afastamento de seu mestre. Abriu lentamente os olhos.

"— Mestre...? "

Mello estranhou ao notar as pontas do cabelo prateado de seu mestre, mudarem para uma coloração vermelha, tal como sangue.

"— Isso é normal... No meu caso, é claro. "– responde Vectorius, de olhos fechados, apenas apreciando o gosto em sua boca.

"— ... "

"— Já é tarde... É melhor você ir. "

"— Sim. "– responde Mello, levantando-se.

"— Mihael. Se vocês forem para os Estados Unidos, atrás do meu Cain... Vão precisar de alguma ajuda humana. "

"— Ajuda humana? "

"— Sim... Peça ajuda ao seu anjo, não erre que nem eu errei. "

" _Pedir ajuda a Near... Nunca!_ "– pensa Mello.

"— Melhor parar com essa infantilidade, se não o quiser perder. "

"— Vou pensar... "

"— Antes de ir embora, peça para aquele garoto do lado de minha cadeira naquela sala, vir para o meu quarto. "– pede malicioso.

"— Claro. Bom lanche. "– responde Mello saindo do lugar.

" _Mihael... Deixe esse orgulho de lado._ "– pensou Vectorius, andando até uma estante e pegando um livro qualquer " _Ou ira se arrepender..._ "

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Mello havia feito o que seu mestre pediu, e já rumava para a tranqüilidade de seu apartamento. Tinha muitas coisas a arrumar antes do sol raiar. Não que não pudesse andar a luz do sol, mas este ainda lhe causava um certo desconforto. Por isso evitava o maximo ele. Fora isso, ainda tinha que perguntar para aquele ruivo desgraçado, como ele conseguiu tantas informações sobre o caso.

" _Estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa..._ "– pensou Mello, pulando por cima dos prédios "— LEMBREI! "– simplesmente gritou, parando em cima de uma casa.

Lembrara de tudo o que Matt havia feito mais cedo nesta noite, e que ainda não o tinha devidamente castigado este. Faria algo para punir pela brincadeira ousada que o ruivo ousou fazer com ele.

Deixaria os planos para outra hora, apenas brincaria um pouco com Matt. Descontaria tudo pelo qual passou.

"— Hoje vou me divertir! Háhahaha! "– gargalhou alto, voltando logo em seguida a pular pelos prédios.

Hoje, Matt iria sofrer...

CONTINUA...

08/10/08

**Nota da autora: **

Mais um cap. ( Weeeee! )

Realmente, parece que vicie em escrever FICs ( XD )

Nesse capitulo o lemom foi interrompido pelo Vectorius ( Culpem ele, não eu XD )

Talvez essa Fic seja um pouco mais longa do que eu pensei, alguém acha ruim isso? ( Eu posso encurta-la, se preferirem )

**Agradecimentos:**

A quem mais posso agradecer, alem de todos?

Todos me ajudam um pouco a fazer essa fic, dando sugestões e opiniões a respeito dessa. Fico muito grata por isso.

Obrigada por terem lido, e espero comentários ( D )

**By: Toynako**


	4. Ciúmes?

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

-Choco Bloody-

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

"— Olha mamãe, alguém fantasiado de Madonna! " – gritou um menininho.

"— Maldito pirralho... " – resmunga Mello.

Do lado de Mello, estavam Matt que simplesmente estava caindo na gargalhada por causa do comentário do garoto, Near contendo-se para também não rir e Gevanni quase do mesmo modo que Matt, só que rindo de uma forma mais discreta.

"— Parem de rir malditos! " – resmungou mais alto Mello.

"— A culpa é sua por andar vestido assim. " – comenta Near.

"— 'Nem vem que eu sei que você gosta.' " – responde malicioso para o Near, repetindo uma frase dita por este dois dias antes.

"— ... " – Near corou violentamente.

"— Por que nos estamos aqui mesmo? " – pergunta Gevanni, vendo milhares de pessoas em volta, andando apressadas.

"— É uma longa historia... " – Matt para de rir um pouco.

--.--.--.**Começo do grande Flachback**.--.--.--

Novamente Near estava sentado em plena meia noite, fazendo algumas pesquisas para ajudar Mello. Quando novamente um vulto entra pela janela deste, mas dessa vez Near pode perceber a presença.

"— Já disse para parar com isso Matt, o que quer de novo aqui? " – responde Near, sem ao menos ver quem era.

"— Matt...? " – a voz que respondeu não era de Matt, e sim de Mello.

Near virou-se surpreso. Olhando Mello com uma cara de poucos amigos encostado a janela de seu quarto.

"— Por que o Matt apareceria aqui...? " – perguntou Mello meio raivoso.

"— ... "

"— Responde. "

"— Você não veio aqui para ficar fazendo brigas, não é? " – tenta esquivar-se da pergunta.

"— Não. E também não vim para fazer o que você está pensando. "

"— Não? "

"— Hum... Talvez até sim... "

Near sorri discreto, levantando-se e andando até Mello. Tinha se passado apenas três dias dês do ultimo encontro, no qual algumas coisas ficaram inacabadas.E Near mais que estava ansioso por uma continuação.

"— Sorte que você não demorou muito a aparecer... " – falou baixinho Near, mais próximo de Mello.

"— Mas eu realmente não vim para continuar o que esta 'inacabado'. " – Mello simplesmente virou o rosto, quando Near quis beija-lo.

Mello sabia que se não falasse o que queria, não iria ter coragem mais tarde.

"— Quer ir para os Estados Unidos? " – pergunta Mello.

"— Como? "

"— Quer ir ou não? "

"— Para que motivo? " – Near já sabia do que Mello estava a falar, mas tinha que se fazer de desentendido.

Near tão próximo assim de si. Mello já estava querendo deixar o que queria pedir de lado. O cheiro do Near era tão bom... Mas tinha um cheiro diferente, um que rapidamente reconheceu de quem era.

"— Cheiro do Matt? " – indagou Mello.

"— ... " – Near apenas ficou mudo.

"— Por que você esta com o cheiro dele!? " – perguntou raivoso.

"— Não sei do que você esta falando... " – Near lentamente se afastou.

"— O que você anda fazendo com ele? Eu nem tinha falado que ele estava vivo. " – falou raivosamente andando até Near.

"— Deduzi... Já que você estava vivo... Matt também estaria. " – Near recuava mais e mais.

"— E por que você esta com o cheiro dele? "

Near recuou tanto, que acabou encurralado em uma das paredes do quarto. Via o olhar serio de Mello vindo para si. Talvez tenha se metido em uma encrenca.

"— Você é meu... Não vou deixar que ninguém o toque. " – sussurra Mello de encontro ao ouvido do Near.

Near pensou que Mello iria brigar com ele, como fazia quando ainda estavam no orfanato, mas a frase sussurrada em seu ouvido foi sibilada de uma forma tão sensual que simplesmente estremeceu.

"— Me-ahnn-Mello!? "

Mello prensava-o contra a parede, passando suas mãos pela pele macia do outro. Near realmente pensou que iria levar uma bronca, sorte que estava errado, vagarosamente moveu suas mãos para os ombros de Mello. Apertando-os fracamente, em quanto sentia Mello distribuir beijos em seu pescoço.

"— Vou tirar esse cheiro de você. " – afirmou Mello, sugando com mais força o local, fazendo Near arquear.

"— Ahnnn "

Os lábios de Mello, passavam suavemente em uma doce caricia pelo pescoço de Near. Sentia o pulsar de sua veia se alterando, mostrando que estava gostando de tudo. Não resistiu, beijou delicadamente o local, para logo em seguida morde-lhe, de uma forma suave, calma, sentindo aos poucos o sangue de Near em sua boca. Sangue cujo havia viciado.

"— Hummm! "

Near geme alto, sentindo uma pequena dor em seu pescoço, mas rapidamente essa dor passou para um prazer cálido. Como podia sentir prazer em ser mordido? Nem ele sabia. Mas sabia de algo, soube dês que teve Mello em seus braços. Nesse momento, Mello estaria preso ao seu sangue, poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele... Poderia ate tê-lo em seus braços novamente.

"— Se... Humm... Estava com fome, devia ter... Avisado. " – falou fracamente Near.

Se Mello não terminou o que tinha feito da ultima vez, isso por em quanto não importava. Near iria novamente sentir o calor aconchegante daquele corpo de novo. Suas mãos desceram do ombro de Mello, passando-as pelas suas costas, puxando-o mais para si. Queria sentir o calor do outro corpo, apesar desse ser ultimamente um pouco frio. Não se importava, teria o prazer de deixa-lo quente.

"— Me-llo... " – Near gemeu ao sentir Mello, morde-lhe com mais força.

Seu vicio. Era assim que Mello denominava o sangue de Near, era quase o que tinha por chocolates. Era doce, mas possuía algo a mais do que o seu vicio antigo. Trazia-lhe uma excitação enorme em sentir o sabor do outro em seus lábios, o gosto de seu sangue descendo por sua garganta, lhe dando forças... Dando-lhe principalmente, prazer.

Mello contorceu-se ao sentir as ousadas mãos de Near, abrir-lhe a calça, e tentar esgueirar-se para dentro. Estava ansioso por esse contato. Algo mais intimo.

"— Ahhhhnm " – gemeu algo Mello, soltando o pescoço de Near, ao sentir este começar-lhe a massagear com vigor.

"— Sabia que queria isso... " – sussurrou maliciosamente Near.

A resposta de Mello foi outro gemido, só que dessa vez mais baixo, e em seguida lamber-lhe o pescoço. De uma forma faminta. Levou também sua mão a calça do outro, adentrando-a. Gemendo ao constatar algo.

"— Por piedade... Ponha alguma roupa de baixo ao dormir... " – pediu travesso.

"— Nem vem que eu sei que você gosta. " – sibilou tão sensual que Mello simplesmente mordeu-lhe de novo.

Novamente o sangue vicioso em seus lábios. Este sangue o fazia fazer loucuras. Sabia disso. E estava, de uma certa forma, feliz por isso.

Começou a masturbar Near na mesma velocidade no qual este fazia em si mesmo.

"— Hum... Mellooooo... " – gemeu arrastamente, movendo sua mão com mais força e velocidade, notando que este também começou a fazer o mesmo em nele.

Near queria que Mello sentisse mais prazer. Conseguiu abaixar as calças deste até o joelho, sem no entanto, fazer com que Mello parece de morde-lhe. Faria-o gemer alto. Queria muito escutar esse gemido.

"— Geme meu nome... " – pediu Near.

Near levou apenas um dedo a boca, lambendo-o, para logo em seguida leva-lo ao meio das pernas de Mello, penetrando-o apenas um pouco com este. Voltando a masturba-lo com a outra. As duas mãos tinham um único ritmo.

Tudo isso estava fazendo Mello tremer ente ao prazer. O dedo. A mão. O Sangue. Não sabia ao certo qual desses três eram mais prazerosos. Mas não agüentou esses três juntos por muito tempo.

"— Ahhnnnnnhnmm Nearrr... " – gemeu alto Mello, soltando o pescoço de Near.

"— Isso... Humm..." – quase gozou Near, ao escutar a forma melodiosa que saiu a voz de Mello.

Mello respirava pesado de encontro ao pescoço de Near. Estava um pouco mole, e era segurado pelos braços do outro. Talvez se estes não estivessem enlaçados em sua cintura, tivesse caído ao chão. Como Near podia fazer isso com ele... Seu plano realmente não era atacar o pescoço deste e ser levado pelos prazeres...

"— Eu te amo... " – sussurrava repetidamente tão baixo Near ao ouvido de Mello, que este mal podia ouvir.

Aos poucos a respiração de Mello ia se normalizando. Este fato, o fez se lembrar de algo. Lentamente levou sua mão para o meio das pernas de Near, notando o volume ali presente. Era tentador. Mas tinha que se controlar. Se não iria acabar na cama com o outro o fazendo gemer.

"— Eu te amo. " – Mello disse em alto e bom som, tomando a boca de Near logo em seguida em um beijo ardente.

Near sentia o gosto do próprio sangue em sua boca. Isso não o incomodava, só que a boca de Mello estava possuindo um gosto diferente do chocolate. Pois mesmo sabendo que este não podia mais come-los, sentia o gosto de chocolate toda vez que se beijavam.

"— Cuidarei do seu problema... " – sugeriu Mello, após encerrar o beijo, abaixando-se lentamente.

Cuidar do problema? Near sabia como cuida-lo, e de uma forma que faria Mello gemer loucamente. Mas vendo este se abaixando e ficando entre suas pernas. Não pode evitar estremecer ente ao que o Mello iria fazer.

"— Fica quietinho... " – pediu Mello, abaixando a calça de Near.

Não pode perder a oportunidade, enquanto abaixava a calça, de apertar aquelas coxas firmes e belas, dando também suaves beijos nestas. Near lentamente levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Mello. Puxando-o mais para cima, em um mudo pedido por um contato em outra área que estava realmente necessitando.

Mello ignorou isso, adorando poder tortura-lo um pouco. Beijava, lambia e de vez em outra dava leves mordidas. Ouvindo mais, e mais Near gemer rouco, do mesmo modo como sentia este puxando desesperadamente seus cabelos.

"— Mello... Por favor... " – Near pediu, com pequenas lagrimas em seus olhos.

Novamente Mello ignorou o pedido de Near, adorando o gemido de reclamação deste. Já Near por outro lado, não estava agüentando a tortura feita por Mello. Precisava de um alivio.

Em um lampejo de pensamento, Near leva uma de suas mãos ao seu pescoço, no lado em que fora mordido. Passou seus dedos ali, retirando um pouco do sangue que tinha escorrido da boca de Mello, quando este gozou.

Olhou rapidamente para seus dedos sujos de sangue. Sorriu provocante. Levando em seguida sua mão ao seu próprio membro, passando o sangue neste.

"— Meellooo " – melodiou o nome do outro em uma clara provocação, tomando assim a atenção deste.

Mello ergue o olhar se deparando com nada menos do que, no momento, achou ser a visão do paraíso. Não pensou duas vezes. Abocanhou com gula extrema o membro de Near. Fazendo este quase urrar de prazer.

"— Humm-ahnnhnm... "

Near cada vez menos controlava sua voz, Mello o torturava prazerosamente, já não sabia se estava no inferno por causa da tortura ou se estava simplesmente no céu pelo prazer que Mello lhe dava.

"— Delicioso... " – sibilou Mello, parando um pouco o que estava a fazer.

"— Por...Por favor... Não pare... " – pediu Near de olhos fechados, não agüentando mais tudo aquilo.

"— Se pede tão gentilmente... Não teria como recusar. "

Mello volta o que estava a fazer, fazendo novos gemidos em total deleite de Near escaparem de sua boca. Queria escutar mais destes, mas por hora teria que se conformar com estes, já que não poderia demorar muito.

"— Ahnn-Ahnn... Hummm-Ahmnhnm " – gemia Near, para total felicidade de Mello.

Isso já estava demorando demais, Mello ainda tinha outros planos a fazer. Alem do que, já estava entendendo o por que de Matt estar sendo mais inteligente do que ele. Mas por enquanto, melhor se concentrar em acabar o que estava a fazer primeiro.

Acelerou mais os movimentos, recebendo um forte aperto de Near em seus ombros, para logo em seguida sentir algo quente em sua boca. Assim como um lânguido gemido de Near.

Este respirava pesado, não aquentou o próprio peso, escorregando pela parede sentando-se no chão. Mello delicadamente passava sua mão no rosto de Near, ainda o vendo envolto em prazeres. Assim como apreciava o gosto do prazer deste em sua boca.

" _Estranho… Isso não tem gosto de areia, como qualquer outra coisa que ponho na boca alem de sangue..._ " – pensou Mello "— Que bom... " – falou baixinho, tendo a atenção de Near para ele.

Este lentamente abre seus olhos, percebendo assim que os abre uma expressão doce no rosto de Mello. Amor. Sabia eu era esse o sentimento que via. Mesmo que estivesse enganado, queria simplesmente se iludir com isso.

"— Te amo... " – sussurrou Near, aproximando-se e dando um suave beijo nos lábios de Mello.

Este apenas sorri. Sabia muito bem que apenas Near podia entende-lo, e era assim que queria. Um mundo só deles, aparte de tudo. Mello respirou satisfeito, afastando-se de Near, e ajeitando-se. Em seguida Near fez o mesmo.

"— O que queria falar que era tão importante? " – pergunta Near, sentando-se na cama.

"— Antes de falar o que tenho a dizer... Tenho uma pergunta. "

"— ... "

"— Near... Você sabia que o Matt estava vivo, e até possuía o cheiro deste. Do mesmo modo como a uns dias o Matt possuía seu cheiro... " – falava Mello rodeando o quarto.

"— Sim, o matt me informara de tudo, e eu passava as informações que conseguia para ele. " – respondeu logo Near.

Mello suspirou cansado. Devia ter notado isso antes. Ninguém alem de Near podia estar frente dele, o ruivo só podia estar trapaceando de alguma forma.

"— Não vai reclamar? " – perguntou Near, estranhando o fato de Mello ter ficado mudo.

"— De que vai adiantar...? Novamente fui passado para traz por você... Sempre estarei em segundo lugar... "

"— Mas para mim, você sempre esteve em primeiro lugar. " – responde Near levantando-se.

Caminhou lentamente, até onde Mello estava, abraçando este. Algo calmo, que fez Mello esquecer, pelo menos por um instante, a disputa que sempre travaram para suceder o 'L'. Disputa esta que já estava encerrada há tempos.

"— Eu sempre estarei contigo. Não é isso que importa? " – pergunta Near.

"— Pela eternidade...? " – pergunta Mello meio receoso.

"— Sim, se me for permitido. "

Por algum motivo, vendo a carinha com que Near olhava para ele, teve vontade de roubar todo o sangue deste. Dando-lhe logo depois o seu, lhe transformando em seu amante eterno. Seu amor para a morte inteira. Já que tecnicamente não estava mais vivo.

Mello lentamente aproximou-se novamente do pescoço alvo, querendo realmente lhe tomar a vida. Mas desiste da idéia no ultimo instante. Tinha que se controlar, Near ainda tinha utilidade estando 'vivo'. E nada de mal poderia acontecer-lhe mais, já que estaria sempre por perto deste.

"— Já que já sabe de tudo, posso pular uma grande explicação. " – comenta Mello, afastando-se do caloroso abraço de Near.

"— Sim... " – fala Near, voltando a sentar na cama.

"— Pode parecer um absurdo essa frase saindo da minha boca mas... Poderia me ajudar? "

"— ...! "

Near espanta-se, apesar de não ter demonstrado isso. Nunca pensou que Mello algum dia falaria isso, sem que estivesse sido forçado por alguém. Talvez finalmente este estivesse deixando o orgulho de lado para notar o que realmente intereça.

"— Eu não gosto muito mais da luz do sol... então você agiria mais na parte da manha. "

"— Entendo... "

"— Mas é bom não estar sozinho. Conhece alguém confiável? "

"— Sim, o Gevanni, ele saberá agir com precisão no que for preciso. Ele ajudou no caso do Death Note. "

"— Hum... Lembrei... Aquele de cabelo preto... Que seja, se diz que ele serve, então esta tudo resolvido. "

Mello começa a rumar em direção a janela do quarto.

"— Já vai? " – pergunta Near.

"— Sim, ainda tenho que checar umas papeladas... Dar outro castigo no Matt e ir relatar tudo ao meu mestre. "

"— 'Mestre'... "

"— Ciúmes? " – comenta Mello malicioso.

"— Eu!? " – Near cora violentamente.

"— Nossa, não sabia que possuía isso. " – responde Mello, dando meia volta, aproximando-se mais de Near.

"— E que... Daquela vez ele também atrapalhou... Você nem reclamou... "

"— Ciumento. " – fala brincalhão.

"— Não é isso... "

"— Certo... Então farei uma promessa, da próxima vez iremos até o fim... Nem se estiver pegando fogo na casa ao lado. "

Near da um pequeno sorriso ente a promessa de Mello. Era tentador. Tudo naquele ser era, parece que ter virado um vampiro deixou-o ainda mais sexy e sensual. E tudo isso era só dele.

"— Aceito... "

Near, puxa Mello pelo braço, já que este estava mais perto. Dando-lhe um daqueles beijos que sabia que deixaria Mello zonzo, e principalmente... Querendo mais. Só fez isso simplesmente para provocar, sabendo que este não poderia perder muito tempo ali.

"— Neaaar... " – foi a resposta de Mello, após se separar deste.

"— Sim...? "

"— Malvado... "

"— Talvez. " – responde dando um suave beijo nos lábios de Mello.

"— Pare de me provocar. "

"— Impossível " – fala lambendo a bochecha agora.

Mello se afasta rapidamente. Se continuasse ali, era capaz do sol raiar, e ele ainda estar grudado a Near. Apesar de não ser uma má idéia. Na verdade era uma ótima idéia, pena estar sem tempo para fazer isso.

"— Vou indo. " – fala Mello, andando novamente em direção a janela.

"— Boa noite. " – responde Near, deitando-se na cama, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"— Sim... Ela sempre é muito boa. " – comente Mello, pulando pela janela.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Matt estava tranqüilamente deitado no sofá do apartamento, fazendo um pequeno lanche noturno, saboreando uma bolsa de sangue. Em sua mente pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido até agora. Estava feliz, por seu amigo ter conseguido se arrumar com Near.

Mas sentia-se um pouco solitário, sabia o que precisava. Precisava de um amor. Mas essas garotas que vivia se alimentando pareciam tão vulgares ao seus olhos, estava a espera de uma ideal, uma que o fizesse querer protegê-la tendo-a ao seu lado pela eternidade.

Não queria ficar séculos que nem Vectorius, sonhando com um amor que não sabia se realmente iria dar certo. Só teria que achar essa garota... Esse era o difícil.

"— Matt... " – uma voz soando raivosa fala vindo da porta.

Matt arrepiasse todo, a ultima vez que escutou Mello falar seu nome desse jeito, foi quando 'brincou' um pouco com este. Apesar de ter falado varias vezes que foi por uma boa causa, este não lhe deu ouvidos, torturando-o de uma forma que nem queria se lembrar.

"— Me-Mello? " – perguntou temeroso.

"— Venha aqui. " – ordenou.

"— Si-Sim. " – falou Matt, colocando o que tinha sobrado do seu lanche em cima da mesa e rumando para aonde Mello havia mandado.

Mello ficou mudo assim que o ruivo se aproximou dele. Realmente era o cheiro do Near. Parece que Matt se esqueceu, novamente, do olfato aguçado que tem agora pelo fato de ser um vampiro.

"— O cheiro do Near. " – falou imponente Mello.

"— Near? Você deve estar pensando de mais nele de novo... " – tenta disfarçar Matt.

"— E por que o Near estava com seu cheiro? "

"— Você foi vê-lo!? " – tenta desviar do assunto.

"— Sim. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. "

"— Err... "

"— Só falta dizer que é um cheiro do perfume de alguma garota com quem ele estava... " – comenta sarcástico.

"— Bem... "

"— Eu sei **muito bem**, que isso é impossível... Aquele corpo é **meu**, e de mais ninguém. Por isso não deixarei que se aproxime dele sem **minha** autorização. " – fala rigoroso e principalmente possessivo.

"— Mello...? " – Matt já não sabia mais o que fazer.

"— Só queria deixar bem claro isso: Não quero mais sentir seu cheiro nele, se ousar chegar perto dele novamente, vai receber um castigo bem pior do que levou da ultima vez. "

"— Sim... " – Matt tremia, só de lembrar das coisas que Mello fez com ele.

"— Bem... Não vou fazer mais nada, já que estou de bom humor. Alem disso, tenho outras coisas para fazer. "

" _Isso é bom humor!?_ " – pensou Matt.

"— Agora que já está tudo explicado, prepare a papelada para viajarmos para os Estados Unidos. "

"— Near também ira? "

"— Sim, ele e um ajudante. "

"— Quem é esse? "

"— Qual era mesmo o nome...? Me lembro que tinha cabelo preto... Gevanni, este é o nome dele."

"— Gevanni... "

"— Pare de ficar sonhando acordado, vá faze o que te pedi, vou relatar ao Mestre. " – fala Mello já saindo pela porta.

" _Acho que tive muita sorte do Near tê-lo deixado de 'bom humor'..._ " – pensa Matt, vendo Mello sair do local.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Mello adentra calmamente a residência de seu Mestre. Realmente, já apreciava o gosto meio gótico que possuía este. Talvez pelo fato de ser um vampiro, e sua percepção das coisas ao seu redor terem mudado.

"— Estive te esperando, Mihael. Sabia que viria. "

Mello simplesmente deu um pulo do lugar que estava. Seu mestre sem mais nem menos aparece ao seu lado. Causando-lhe um baita susto... Ainda não estava acostumado com essa idéia de que realmente existia 'magia' no mundo.

"— Desculpe lhe assustei. " – comente Vectorius rindo um pouco.

"— Quer me matar de susto Mestre? " – fala Mello, levando a mão ao coração.

"— Você já está morto. " – responde seu Mestre, ainda rindo.

"— Tem razão. " – concordou, rindo também.

Vectorius para de rir, começando a andar pelo corredor logo em seguida, sendo seguido pela sua cria.

"— Para que motivo veio a minha residência Mihael? " – pergunta, ainda andando pelos corredores.

"— Só para avisar que irei, junto com Matt, viajar para os Estados Unidos. "

"— Quando? "

"— Daqui a dois dias. "

"— Já está tudo pronto? " – pergunta.

"— Sim. "

"— Pelo visto, conseguiu se acertar com seu amado. " – fala Vectorius, parando de andar.

"— ... "

"— Não tenha vergonha de mostrar seus sentimentos. Como eu em relação ao Cain. "

"— Veck... O Cain te amava do do mesmo jeito que você o ama? "

"— Na verdade... Eu não sei se ele me ama. " – revela Vectoius.

"— Não? " – pergunta incrédulo.

"— Bem... Talvez ele no fim, só me veja como um amigo... "

Era visível a tristeza nos olhos de Vectoius. Isso de uma certa forma doeu em Mello. A culpa era dele por puxar esse assunto.

"— Não se culpe. Eu posso ter lhe encorajado a respeito de seu amado. Mas na verdade sou um covarde. "

"— Mestre... "

Seu mestre parecia tão frágil aos seus olhos, nunca o tinha visto assim. Em um ato impensado, abraça-o carinhosamente, reconfortando-o.

"— Engraçado... Uma vez o Cain fez a mesma coisa comigo... Eu pareço ser tão fraco assim? " – pergunta Vectorius, ainda abraçado a Mello.

"— Não é isso... Só achei que precisava de um pouco de carinho. "

Vectorius se espanta. Afastando-se de sua Mello, olhando-a contente.

"— Eis mesmo uma boa cria... Fico orgulhoso de ter lhe transformado. " – comenta Vectoius.

"— O-Obrigado... "

"— Como um presente para você, daqui a uns anos, posso lhe ensinar magia. "

"— Serio!? "

"— Sim. Você parece ter um certo don. "

"— Obrigado. " – responde alegre Mello.

"— Agora, se não tem mais nada para falar... Tenho que ir a meu quarto. "

"— Alimentar-se? "

"— Sim. Tem uma garota fofinha me esperando. " – comenta rindo.

"— Garota? " – Mello estranhou o fato de não ser um garoto.

"— Gosto de variar o sabor. " – responde Vectorius, já andando pelos corredores "— Melhor ir para casa, eu irei no aeroporto, quando for partir... "

"— Certo. "

--.--.--.**Fim do grande Flachback**.--.--.--

O sol já havia se posto a umas duas horas. Estavam em um movimentado aeroporto, esperando pelo avião que os levariam aos Estados Unidos. Mas Mello estava realmente de mau humor.

"— Maldita criança... " – resmungava Mello, sentado em um banco, ao lado de Near.

"— ... " – Near estava quieto, enrolado uma mecha de cabelo.

"— O avião está atrasado... " – comenta Matt, olhando para seu relógio no pulso

"— Só o que podemos fazer é esperar... " – fala logo em seguida Gevanni, sentado ao lado de Matt.

"— Mihaelllll! "

Exclamou alguém, no meio da multidão, tomando rapidamente a atenção de todos ali presentes. Seus passos eram sensuais, suas roupas negras lhe davam um ar extremamente atraente.

As pessoas que estava naquele aeroporto, simplesmente pararam de fazer o que estavam a fazer para ver a figura que desfilava pelo grande local. Todas deslumbradas pelo ser sensual que passava por eles.

Os cabelos prateados levemente avermelhados nas pontas estavam belamente amarrados, com uma fita de seda, caindo pelo seu ombro. Dando-lhe um ar mais elegante. Os quatro sentados no banco do aeroporto, viam espantados a figura imponente que aproximava-se deles.

"— Nossa... Pensei que tivesse me atrasado. " – comenta Vectorius parando em frente de Mello.

"— Na verdade esta... Mas parece que o avião também. " – comenta Near, não gostando deste ter chamado Mello pelo seu real nome.

"— ... Você deve ser o Near. Prazer, me chamo Vectorius. " – fala cortes.

"— Prazer... "

"— _Vôo nº245, com destino aos Estados Unidos, por favor dirijam-se ao portão de embarque Nº3 da ala leste._ " – fala em alto falante uma voz feminina.

"— É este nosso vôo. " – informa Gevanni.

"— Parece que cheguei atrasado mesmo. " – comenta Vectorius, meio chateado.

"— Por que se atrasou Mestre? " – pergunta Matt, levantando-se.

"— Fiquei procurando uma roupa legal. "

Todos ficam mudos.

"— Brincadeira... Um amigo meu me fez uma visita... E não pude tira-lo de minha casa até dar-lhe o que queria. "

"— O que ele queria? " – pergunta Mello, curioso.

"— Eu. "

Todos novamente ficam mudos.

"— Brincadeira de novo. Vocês levam tudo muito a serio. " – fala rindo.

"— _Ultima chamada para o vôo nº245, com destino aos Estados Unidos, por favor dirijam-se ao portão de embarque Nº3 da ala leste._ " – fala novamente a voz feminina.

"— Melhor irmos. " – fala Near se levantando.

"— Bem... Então vou indo embora, cuidem-se Mihael e Mail. " – fala Vectorius.

"— ... " – Near fica mudo, realmente não gosta de ouvi-lo chamando Mello por este nome. Ciúmes talvez?

Vectorius lendo claramente os pensamentos de Near, não pode conter-se em sorrir., aproximando-se deste.

"— Cuide bem de minha cria, não esqueça de alimenta-lo. Nate. " – sussurra ao ouvido de Near.

Após a rápida despedida, os quarto rumam para o local indicado, esperando alguns instantes em outra sala para logo em seguida entrar no avião.

Este era grande e luxuoso, sentaram-se Near e Mello um do lado do outro, e Matt e Gevanni em algumas cadeiras mais à frente. A viajem seria um pouco longa, chegariam de manha, com o sol quase raiando.

Após o avião decolar, Mello inclina a cadeira, fixando os olhos em seguida.

"— Sono? " – pergunta Near ao lado.

"— Não. Nem um pingo, eu troco o dia pela noite. " – responde sem abrir os olhos.

"— Que bom... " – comenta maliciosamente.

Mello abre os olhos espantado, fitando Near. Talvez essa viagem seja menos tranqüila do que ele tinha pensado. Principalmente ao notar os olhos de predador com qual Near o olhava.

CONTINUA...

17/10/08

**Nota da autora: **

Acho que estou botando Lemon demais... Estou fazendo pouca historia, vou me empenhar mais nela.É só os dois aparecerem juntos sozinhos, que já estão se agarrando! ( Hahahahahaha )

Bem... A partir desse cap acrescentarei mais um personagem do Death Note, o Gevanni.

Conheço pouquíssimo dele, se alguém o conhecer melhor, e quiser me dar umas ajudas, são bem vindas.

O Matt eu conheci ele melhor em um jogo que tem do Death Note: "_DN.d: Poisoned". _Esse o fato de todas as minhas fics possuir esse personagem. ( Ah! Esse jogo é amador, mas é muito lindo e bem feito... Amei ele XD )

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito que estão gostando da Fic, e até queiram que ela seja grande ( XD ) me deixa muito feliz.

Só mais um agradecimento extra... Agradeço muito a "**Bruh**" pelo fato dela ter feito a primeira Review da minha outra historia ( A que possui o Veck e o Cain ) Prison Magic. Muito obrigada mesmo, e espere que eu continuarei a historia com certeza.

**By: Toynako**


	5. Vícios

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

-Choco Bloody-

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

Um par de olhos estavam fixos olhando pela janela do avião, a escuridão da noite. Near tentava por tudo em ordem, clarear suas idéias para ajudar na missão que estava indo fazer. Mas mesmo assim não estava concentrado totalmente, sua mente vagava para o ser que estava apenas fingindo dormir ao seu lado.

Sabia muito bem que era impossível Mello estar dormindo há essa hora. Desviou seus olhos da janela, olhando atentamente o rosto de Mello.

"— Esta dormindo? " – perguntou Near, sussurrando no ouvido de Mello, mesmo já sabendo que este não estava.

"— Não, você sabe disso. " – responde Mello, abrindo seus olhos.

Near sorriu discretamente. Mas achou estranho Mello fechar seus olhos novamente logo em seguida.

"— ...O que houve? " – pergunta Near, tocando delicadamente a face do outro.

"— Não é nada, é melhor ir dormir. "

"— Não tenho sono. "

"— Então faça que nem eu. Feche os olhos e espere. "

"— Parece de mau humor... "

"— Near, teremos bastante coisas a fazer quando chegarmos, é melhor ficar quieto. " – responde ainda de olhos fechados.

"— ... "

Near ficou mudo, virando-se de novo para a janela olhando apenas à noite que parecia que duraria a eternidade.

Mello discretamente abre seus olhos, olhando para Near. Olhava fixamente aquele pescoço no qual por algum motivo desejava tanto neste exato momento perfura-lhe com os dentes. Sorvendo seu sabor.

" _Controle-se Mello... Você já comeu..._ " – pensava Mello tentando amenizar um desejo que nascia nele.

De fato, já tinha se alimentado. E muito bem por sinal, mas parecia que aquele sangue ou aquele corpo, chamava-o. Despertando seus mais profundos desejos. Mello fecha seus olhos, tentando não olhar mais aquele ser ao seu lado, em uma tentativa de controlar-se.

"— Mello... " – Near sussurrava.

" _Pare de chamar meu nome desse jeito!_ " – pesava Mello, se desesperando.

"— Mello... " – chamou de novo, mas agora em seus ouvidos.

Near pode notar o estremecimento de Mello, achando isso muito bom. Pois não estava com planos de ficar sem fazer nada a viajem, já que seus brinquedos estavam na mala.

Mello se virou, abrindo seus olhos, ficando a observar o corredor. Todos já dormiam no avião. Exceto ele, Near e Matt que parecia que queria zerar um novo jogo do Pokemon que havia comprado para seu Game Boy.

"— Mello. " – chamou pela terceira vez.

"— O que quer...? " – perguntou baixo, ainda de costas para Near.

"— O mesmo que você... "

Mello engoliu seco. Que diabos Near queria aprontar em um avião? Estava surpreso com o quão louco Near podia ser... Mas ao mesmo tempo, adorando.

"— Eu quero paz. " – falou Mello, tentando não pensar no Near.

"— Mas eu quero você. " – falou Near, passando sua mão pela coxa de Mello.

Será que os neurônios de Near fugiram deste? Mello não conseguia achar algo racional vindo dele. Afinal estavam em um avião!

"— Não está com fome...? " – perguntou Near, ainda movendo sua mão.

"— Não... " – falou meio relutante.

"— Esta sim... " – suas mão moviam-se mais para cima.

"— Pare Near... " – pediu.

"— Me de um bom motivo. "

Mello virou-se bruscamente, olhando Near com uma certa raiva nos olhos.

"— Pelo simples fato de estarmos em um avião. "

"— De que isso importa? "

" _Piedade... Pare de me torturar._ " – pensava Mello, vendo o olhar luxurioso de Near.

"— Eu sei que esta com fome. "

"— Você está enganado, estou com sono... " – tentou fugir Mello.

"— Sono? Se quiser me enganar, tente algo melhor. "

Near aproximou-se, o beijando delicadamente. Mello assustou-se, mas adorou a sensação do perigo. Olhou rapidamente em volta. Notando que todos realmente dormiam em um sono profundo.

"— Viu, todos estão dormindo. " – comentou Near.

"— Near, pare de brinc... "

Mello perdeu completamente a habilidade de falar, ao ver Near mostrar-lhe o pescoço, assim como passar sua mão neste em um movimento sensual.

"— Pareço que estou brincando? " – falou para logo em seguida, passar a língua em seus lábios, deixando-os úmidos.

"— Não pode esperar até sairmos desse lugar? "

"— Quando chegarmos, será quase dia, e possivelmente você ira dormir. "

"— E não pode esperar um pouco? "

"— Esta com medo? "

Aquela pergunta de Near, acertou Mello em cheio. Ele não poderia estar com medo, já havia escapado do Death Note, era um vampiro. E agora estaria com medo, e ainda negando fogo? Nunca.

"— Depois não fale que não avisei. " – fala Mello, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Near levantou-se da cadeira lentamente, sendo seguido pelo Mello. Este olhou novamente tudo e a todos, notando que até as aeromoças estava em sono profundo. Sorriu satisfeito.

"— Me segue. " – pediu Near.

Mello apenas concordou com a cabeça, seguindo-o para a parte de trás do avião. Near guiou Mello até uma porta, abrindo-a empurrando este para dentro, entrando logo em seguida.

"— Banheiro!? " – perguntou baixo, mas meio alarmado.

"— Queria ficar lá na cadeira é? Isso sim seria arriscado. "

" _Pelo jeito ainda consegue pensar em algo lógico._ " – pensou Mello, vendo que Near não tinha realmente perdido seus neurônios.

Os dois olharam melhor em volta, notando que o banheiro não era pequeno para um avião. Devia ser por este ser de alta classe. Em meio disso tudo, seus olhos se encontraram. E foi inevitável um beijo ardente, no qual suas línguas pediam espaço loucamente dentro da boca do outro.

"— Vou lhe contar algo Near... " – sussurrou próximo a boca deste, assim que o beijo foi terminado "— Eu realmente estava com fome... " – termina de falar, dando-lhe outro beijo.

"— Eu sei. " – fala Near, sentindo Mello beijar-lhe seu pescoço, e prensar-lhe contra a parede.

"— Como sabia? "

"— Algo dentro de mim dizia que você me-ahnn queria-hunnn... " – responde sentindo leves mordidas em seu pescoço.

"— Parece que pelo mesmo modo que eu viciei em seu sangue... Você viciou-se em ser mordido por mim. "

Near fica um pouco vermelho perante a frase de Mello, mas não podia negar esse fato. Parecia que realmente do mesmo modo como Mello viciou em seu sangue, ele viciou em sentir este estranho prazer que Mello lhe proporciona quando o mordia.

Mello lentamente prensou Near na parede do banheiro, apertando cada pedaço daquele corpo, afundando sua cabeça do pescoço deste sentindo o doce cheiro que só Near possuía.

A mão de Near passava incessantemente pelas costas de Mello, desejando que aquela peça de roupa saísse dali, para assim sentir o calor dele. Ansiava sentir as presas de Mello perfurando sua pele, levando-o por um instante ao paraíso.

"— Mello... Me... Morde... " – pediu pausadamente, sibilando cada palavra dando um ar sensual a frase.

Uma corrente passou pela espinha de Mello, por um instante imaginou como seria o Near pedindo para ele enfiar outra coisa, sem ser suas presas, no corpo deste. Só este pensamento foi o suficiente para deixar Mello mais excitado com a situação.

Havia todo aquele perigo de serem pego fazendo tal ato no lugar, mas parecia que isso os estava deixando mais loucos de prazer. O perigo. Se usado da forma correta, pode ser um excelente afrodisíaco. E parecia pelo estado de ambos, que estava mais do que funcionando.

"— Por favor... " – pediu Near, virando o rosto para o lado, mostrando seu pescoço para Mello.

Mello passou a mão pelo pescoço de Near, vendo a pele arrepiar-se no local. Essa mão foi descendo pelos braços, parando em sua cintura, apertando-a levemente e aproximando mais Near de si.

Beijou levemente a bochecha de Near, descendo com ora beijos ora lambidas até encontrar o lugar perfeito naquele pescoço. Olhou uma ultima vez para aquele lindo lugar, sorrindo safado apenas em pensar em afundar suas presas naquela região.

Apertou mais a cintura de Near, começando a perfurar-lhe o pescoço, lentamente, pausadamente, notando como Near se remexia, querendo que ele fosse mais rápido.

Near lentamente levou suas mãos a cabeça de Mello, fazendo um suave carinho em sua nuca e empurrando-a de encontro de seu pescoço, querendo mais contato.

"— Me-Mello... " – gemeu.

Aquele doce prazer começava a se apoderar de Near. Era algo cálido, instigante. Tremia lentamente nos braços de Mello, dando a este mais estimulo para continuar. Remexia-se mais de encontro ao corpo do outro, querendo mais aproximação, isso logo foi resolvido quando Mello prensou-o mais contra a parede, colocando uma perna entre as suas.

Esta perna lentamente começou e friccionar-lhe seu membro, fazendo-o gemer baixo. Tinha que conter seus gemidos, não tinha como ficar gemendo alto, como fez nas outras vezes. Ambos teriam que controlar suas vozes, se não quisessem um escândalo naquele avião.

---.---.---.X.---.---.---

Fora do banheiro do avião. Matt estava tranqüilamente jogando em seu Game Boy, quando sente algo estranho no ar. Como estava sentado na cadeira do corredor, olhou imediatamente para traz, notando as duas cadeiras na qual estava Mello e Near, vazias.

" _Deus... Eles não estão fazendo isso aqui, não é...?_ " – pensou Matt, parando o que estava a fazer.

"— Algum problema Matt? " – pergunta Gevanni ao lado, abrindo seus olhos.

"— Não. Eu o acordei? "

Matt achou melhor tentar esquecer o cheiro de sangue que estava impregnando o local. Mas é claro, só ele e Mello sentiriam isso. Olhou melhor para Gevanni, sentindo-se um pouco estranho. Mas sabia que era graças ao cheiro do local. E também por saber o que estava acontecendo em um certo lugar.

"— Esta meio vermelho, sente-se bem? " – pergunta um pouco preocupado.

"— Sim... " – responde dando um longo suspiro.

"— Tem certeza que não a algum problema? "

" _Claro que sim... Tem duas pessoas se amassando no banheiro desse avião!_ " – pensou Matt "— Não é nada... Só um pouco de fome... " – respondeu.

"— Se quiser, eu peço para alguma aeromoça trazer algo para comer. "

"— Não, deixe. Elas estão dormindo. E é melhor que continuem assim... "

"— Certo. "

Matt deu um de seus sorrisos típicos, chamando a atenção de Gevanni.

"— Matt... Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? " –

"— Fala. "

"— E verdade que você e o Mello viraram... Vampiros? " – pergunta meio curioso.

"— Bem... Near deve ter informado da situação. Sim viramos. " – responde sorrindo.

"— Interessante. " – comenta.

"— Near deve confiar muito em você, para contar-lhe isso. "

"— Sim. Mas seria muito estranho falar que iria fazer uma missão, com dois caras que morreram. "

"— Sim, isso sim seria estranho. " – Matt fala rindo baixinho, achando graça do comentário feito pelo outro. Esquecendo-se do cheiro do ambiente, apenas por conversar com este.

---.---.---.X.---.---.---

"— Near... " – sussurra Mello, soltando o pescoço de Near.

Um suspiro longo e prazeroso sai da boca de Near, sentia seu corpo pegar fogo. Queria saborear também o corpo de Mello, da mesma forma como este fizera nele.

"— Minha vez. " – fala Near, invertendo as posições, prensando Mello na parede.

"— Near... Você não planeja ir até o fim... Não é? " – pergunta um receoso Mello.

"— Não se esqueça que você disse: Da próxima vez iremos até o fim. Mesmo se estiver pegando fogo na casa ao lado. " – comenta Near.

" _Mas eu não pensei que você queria fazer isso em um avião!_ " – pensou Mello.

"— E de qualquer jeito... Temos que dar um trato nisso aqui... "

A mão e Near aperta fortemente no membro de Mello, fazendo este morder os lábios para não gemer alto.

"— Você vai me matar um dia assim... " – comenta Mello acalmando-se um pouco.

"— Você já esta morto, e sabe muito bem que não vou deixa-lo com fome. " – sussurra Near, ao pé do ouvido de Mello, passando sua língua nele.

Mello tremeu. Talvez alguma coisa estivesse errada com Near. Ele não seria louco de fazer um ato assim, essa atitude cabia mais ao Mello, Near sempre foi mais reservado.

Mas não estava achando tudo isso ruim, muito pelo contrario, excitava-se com o quão criativa poderia ser a mente de Near, para casos assim.

Near em instantes conseguiu tirar a camisa de Mello, passando finalmente a sentir a pele deste. Sua boca se fechou em um dos mamilos róseos, lambendo-o para logo em seguida chupa-lo. Fazendo Mello arquear as costas, e um gemido mudo escapar de sua boca.

Mello iria se controlar. Tinha que se controlar, ou tudo iria acabar em confusão. Mas era quase impossível, só em sentir a língua de Near deslizando por seu peito, imagina como teria de se conter depois.

"— Não pode gemer alto. " – divertia-se Near, com a situação no qual se encontravam.

"— Vou-hnnn... Tentar... "

Sua boca subiu lambendo e beijando, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, parando no pesco de Mello, mordendo o local com uma certa força. Fazendo Mello fechar os olhos com força, sentindo-se mais elétrico com aquilo.

"— O vampiro aqui sou eu... " – comenta Mello.

"— Mas quem manda sou eu. "

Mello engoliu seco. Arrepiou-se até o ultimo fio de cabelo com a frase de Near. Como ele podia às vezes ser são... Sensual.

"— Hum... " – tudo que Mello pode fazer foi gemer baixo.

Near sorri discretamente, notando o abalo de sua frase em Mello. Mas sua atenção voltou para o que estava a fazer, começando a beijar lentamente o local da mordida, como se estivesse se desculpando.

Suas mãos começaram a descer pelo corpo de Mello, apertando-lhe, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas em sua pele. Mas sabia que logo elas sumiriam.

As mãos foram descendo até que chegaram ao cós da calça de Mello, abrindo-a rapidamente. Afastou-se o suficiente para descer aquela peça de roupa incomoda, junto com sua roupa de baixo.

Mello se encolheu um pouco, envergonhado pela situação que se encontrava. Ainda iria dar o troco de tudo que Near fez a ele, tinha ótimos planos para quando chegaram ao hotel.

Near virou Mello de costas para si, tendo uma visão realmente tentadora, passou lentamente as mãos pelas costas deste, inclinou-se um pouco beijando a linha da coluna, descendo aos pouco os beijos.

Ajoelhou-se um pouco, olhando para aquela região. Não agüentou e mordeu-lhe uma das nádegas. Vendo logo em seguida, Mello levar suas mãos a boca, tampando-a.

Sorriu satisfeito, vendo Mello remexer-se. Afastou-se novamente, retirando em fim, sua camisa, assim como logo em seguida sua calça e cueca.

Mello tentou virar-se para poder ver melhor Near, mas este ato foi impedido quando este colou-se em suas costas, voltando a pressionar-lhe contra a parede.

" _Isso é uma loucura..._ " – pensou Mello.

Um braço de Near fechou-se na cintura de Mello em quanto outro foi para suas costas. Puxou levemente este, fazendo-o apoiar-se na parede.

Mello olhou para traz meio preocupado, mas ao ver o olhar apaixonado no qual Near o olhava, soltou um suspiro.

"— Sabe que te amo... " – Near inclina-se sobre Mello, surrando-lhe ao ouvido.

Mello apenas balançou a cabeça em uma muda confirmação. Estava com um pouco de medo de abrir a boca e acabar gemendo.

O braço na cintura de Mello foi movendo, levando a mão ao membro deste, segurando-o delicadamente, passando logo em seguida sua mão por toda a extensão.

"— Near... " – foi impossível não gemer baixo nessa hora.

"— Relaxe... " – sussurrou Near, ao ouvido.

O ritmo com o qual Near manipulava o membro aos pouco foi se intensificando. Mello já não agüentava ficar de boca fechada, involuntariamente gemidos escapavam de sua boca, mas todos eram baixos.

Near adoraria brincar mais com Mello, mas a situação não estava muito favorável. Soltou o membro deste, ajeitando-se melhor atrás, segurou com firmeza os dois lados do quadril de Mello.

Este deu um longo suspiro, preparando-se para conter-se ao máximo. Sem aviso prévio, Near começou a forçar-lhe para dentro.

"— Hnhnnm " – Mello mordeu os lábios com força, tentando não gemer.

Near movia-se forte e lento, não parando até que se sentiu todo dentro daquele lugar quente que o estava acolhendo de forma muito prazerosa.

Parou por um instante, só o tempo de Mello dar um pequeno gemido começando a se remexer. Near olhou meio sorridente para este, saindo quase que totalmente e voltando com tudo, fazendo o corpo de Mello balançar com a estocada.

Este quase que grita de prazer e um pouco de dor, mas levou rapidamente sua mão a boca, tampando-a, não deixando o barulho passar. A outra mão, na qual estava se apoiando na parede, estava arranhando esta como se esse ato que trouxesse um pouco de sanidade.

"— Doeu...? " – perguntou Near meio receoso, parando de se mover.

"— ... Não, muito pelo contrario... "

Near sentiu-se menos preocupado. Mesmo que sabendo que um vampiro se curaria rapidamente de qualquer coisa, ainda tinha receios de machucar a pessoa amada. Apertou mais a cintura de Mello, voltando a estoca-lo, só que dessa vez um pouco mais moderadamente.

Mello estava sentindo um prazer absurdo com tudo. Talvez gostasse do perigo e do risco que estavam passando, só podia ser isso.

O ritmo de Near aumentava aos poucos, e este também já não conseguia evitar alguns gemidos roucos escaparem de sua garganta. Sentia mais prazer ainda, olhando Mello tapar com a mão na boca, contendo ao máximo seus gemidos.

Tirou sua mão da cintura levando novamente sua mão ao membro de Mello, notando que este não agüentaria por muito tempo. Começou a manuseá-lo lento, apertando-o para que retardasse ao máximo seu ápice.

Mas parece que isso teve outro efeito para Mello, que simplesmente gozou forte na mão de Near.

"— Hnnn-Ahmm... " – Mello não conseguiu impedir-se de gemer um pouco mais alto.

Near fechou os olhos com força, movimentando-se mais rápido, e imitando o ato de Mello mordendo os lábios para evitar gemer. Pois ele mesmo já não agüentava tudo aquilo, tudo que queria era gritar o nome de Mello como sempre fazia. Mas iria se controlar... Tinha que se controlar.

A mão a qual ficou melada por causa do gozo de Mello, foi levada a boca de Near, aonde lambeu cada dedo, sorvendo o gosto daquele liquido. Após limpar-lhe a mão, levou a cintura de Mello, fazendo um forte movimento, enterrando-se todo. Gozando em fim no interior de Mello.

"— Humm-ahhmm... " – Near conseguiu controlar-se, gemendo um pouco baixo "— Mello... " – sussurrou o nome deste em seu ouvido.

Ambos respiravam pesado, aquilo realmente foi uma loucura. Esperaram alguns instantes e afastaram-se. A primeira coisa que Mello fez foi virar e capturar os lábios de Near em um beijo apaixonado. Ele estava louco para beija-lo, mas naquela posição não dava.

"— Melhor nos arrumarmos... " – respondeu calmamente Near, afastando-se de Mello.

---.---.---.X.---.---.---

Matt estava tão entretido conversando com Gevanni varias coisas, que perdeu a noção do tempo. Só voltou a realidade, quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue mais forte. Que o fez olhar para trás.

Vendo Near e Mello voltando para os lugares como se nada estivesse acontecido. Mello percebe que Matt estava o olhando com uma cara de riso, e vira o rosto meio vermelho. Sentando-se na cadeira a qual estava antes da pequena aventura.

"— Algo errado? " – pergunta Gevanni.

"— Não nada, mas já é tarde. Melhor descansar um pouco. " – comenta Matt, voltando sua atenção a Gevanni.

"— Sim, tem razão. " – fala fechando os olhos.

Matt sorri e volta a jogar.

Mello sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona inspira profundamente. Olhava Near que parecia que tinha caído em um sono profundo ao seu lado. Sorriu maroto. Às vezes Near podia ser bem criativo. Mas a partir de agora, seria a vez dele brincar de predador.

Relaxado, de olhos fechados, sente uma dor de cabeça, assim como um sussurrar de alguém. Já sabia o que era, devia ser seu Mestre querendo lhe falar alguma coisa. Deixou sua mente vazia, concentrando-se no que a voz dizia.

" _**E então Mihael, gostou do meu presente?**_ " – pergunta Vectorius, na mente de Mello.

"— Presente...? " – sussurra Mello.

" _**O seu anjo, agindo daquele jeito...**_ "

" _Sabia que ele estava um pouco diferente. _" – pensa Mello "— Sim, adorei. " – sussurra logo em seguida

" **Isso foi para compensar eu ter interrompido daquela vez.** "

"— O-Obrigado... " – fala meio tímido.

" _**Bem... Tenho outros assuntos a tratar. Cuide-se.**_ "

"— Certo, Veck. "

Mello suspira alegre. Foi uma ótima forma de seu mestre lhe compensar, isso não podia negar. Vectorius devia ter feito alguma espécie de magia, quando falou sussurrou algo no ouvido de Near.

"— 'Meu anjo'... " – sussurrou o jeito como seu mestre se referiu a Near.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se descansar, pensando em o que faria quando chegar ao destino.

Muitas horas se haviam passado, e faltava pouco tempo para chegar em fim, ao local. Mello tinha dormido, estava muito cansado, da mesma forma que Near. Matt era o único que continuava acordado naquele avião.

Estava entretido jogando, alheio a tudo. Mas algo lhe tirou a concentração ao notar que Gevanni, dormindo, se remexeu na cadeira. Apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Matt pausou o jogo, olhando para o lado.

Vendo o rosto calmo do outro dormindo em sono profundo. Sua visão se desviou em um instante, olhando aquele pescoço que estava a mostra. Sentiu algo estranho corroer-lhe por dentro, virando rapidamente o rosto, olhando seu Game Boy um pouco vermelho.

" _O que foi isso!? Eu pensei em morde-lo!_ " – pensou Matt, com as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

Matt ficou um bom tempo, apenas vendo a tela do seu jogo parada, refletindo no que sentiu. Até agora só tinha mordido mulheres, achava algo realmente estranho em querer provar o sangue do homem ao lado.

O tempo passou novamente e um som acordou todos os dorminhocos do avião.

"— _Senhores passageiros, aqui quem fala é o comandante. Chegamos ao local estimado, por favor permaneçam sentados enquanto se procede ao pouso._ " – fala pelo alto-falante.

Gevanni lentamente acorda com o barulho, percebendo o jeito como estava dormindo. Ajeita-se rapidamente na poltrona. Ficando muito ruborizado. Matt olhava sorridente aquela cena, pela primeira vez viu Gevanni vermelho. Voltou a jogar, afastando imediatamente esses pensamentos da mente.

Em menos de meia hora depois, o avião pousa.

---.---.---.X.---.---.---

"— Finalmente... " – fala Mello olhando ao redor.

Todos já estava em frente ao aeroporto, com suas respectivas bagagens, procurando um táxi para leva-los a algum hotel.

"— Foi uma viagem bem tranqüila. " – comenta Gevanni.

"— Só se foi para você. " – diz Mello, olhando fixamente para Near, fazendo-o corar.

"— ... " – Near preferiu ficar calado, brincando com um robozinho que tinha tirado da mala.

"— Melhor irmos logo, não vai demorar muito para o sol começar a raiar. " – comenta Matt.

"— Claro, claro... Estou com sono também... " – fala Mello.

Dirigiram-se todos para um táxi estacionado ali perto. Entrando neste e pedindo para o motorista levassem para um bom hotel.

"— Vai demorar muito? " – pergunta Mello, meio sonolento.

"— Não, já estamos perto. " – responde o motorista.

"— Daqui a pouco o sol vai nascer... " – comenta Matt "— Poderia ir mais rápido motorista? "

"— Sim, claro. "

Em pouco tempo o táxi parou em frente a um grande hotel. Após pagarem devidamente, todos entraram no prédio. Dirigiram-se para a recepcionista, alugando dois quartos.

"— Dois quartos? " – pergunta Matt.

"— Sim, vai ser melhor. " – responde Near.

"— Só se for para vocês. "

"— Deixa de frescura Matt, é bom ficar perto de um que esteja 'acordado' de manhã. " – tentou convencer.

"— Sei... " – responde Matt, meio incorfomado.

"— Desculpe se estou dando trabalho. " – falou Gevanni, aproximando-se de Matt.

Este olhou para Gevanni. Sentiu fome. Era impossivel estar sentindo fome ao olhar um homem. Suspirou cansado, aceitando tudo, afinal estava com sono e tudo que queria era dormir. Poderia se alimentar amanhã.

"— Certo. Vocês ganharam, agora vamos logo que eu quero dormir. "

Os quartos que escolheram ficavam um do lado do outro, assim qualquer problema que acontecesse, era só se dirigir ao quarto do lado.

"— Boa noite, Mello... " – falou Matt bocejando, já entrando em seu quarto.

"— Para você também. "

Assim que Matt entrou no local, foi direto para as janelas fechando-as. e dando graças a deus por estas não deixarem passar sol. Jogando-se logo em seguida em uma das camas.

"— Boa noite Matt. " – falou Gevanni, sentando-se na cama ao lado.

"— Vai dormir também...? "

"— Sim, estou um pouco cansado da viajem, vou descansar um pouco e depois vou convesar com Near. "

"— Hum... Boa noite então. " – falou Matt entregando-se ao sono em seguida.

" _Vampiros..._ " – pensou Gevanni, olhando o senblante calmo de Matt dormindo.

Ficou mais algum tempo sentado, apenas olhando Matt dormir. Mas o cansaço se fez presente, e decidiu que era melhor realmente descansar. Deitou-se também, dormindo em seguida.

---.---.---.X.---.---.---

Lentamente Mello abre seus olhos, olhando para um relógio que tinha em cima de um criado mudo ao lado da cama, constatando que já era hora dele se levantar. Espreguiçou-se na cama, sentando nesta logo em seguida. Seus olhos procuravam meio que apressados uma pessoa pelo quarto. Mas com uma pequena decepção, não a achou.

Rumou para o banheiro, tomando um demorado e relaxante banho, deixando a água molhar seus cabelos. Estava concentrado em lavar seu cabelo, que se assusta quando olha para a porta do banheiro, vendo Near nela escorada.

"— O que faz ai? " – pergunta meio envergonhado.

"— Nada. "

"— ... Nada? "

Near sorriu, saindo em seguida do quarto. Mello ficou mais que confuso com tudo aquilo. Near teria entrado ali só para vê-lo tomando banho? Isso era realmente estranho. Parecia que Near queria falar algo, mas não teve coragem.

Não quis demorar mais no seu banho, terminou de lavar o cabelo, secando-se e vestindo sua habitual roupa preta, saindo em seguida do local.

"— Near? "

Near não estava mais no lugar, estranhou o fato, mas era melhor se concentrar na missão. Saiu do quarto rumando para o outro ao lado, batendo na porta.

"— Entre. "

Mello entrou vendo Gevanni sentado em uma mesa no meio do quarto, cheia de papeis, no chão estava Near brincando com alguns bonecos.

"— E o Matt? " – Mello perguntou.

"— Dormindo. " – respondeu Gevanni.

"— Ainda? " – Mello estranhou o fato, já que matt acortava sempre mais cedo que ele, disposto a caçar "— Vou acorda-lo. "

Rumou para o a quarto, olhando para a cama no qual Matt estava dormindo. Aproximou-se deste. Sentou-se na cama, sacudindo sem seguida o ruivo.

"— Acorda Matt. "

"— Só mais dois minutinhos... "

"— Eu disse para acordar! "

"— Certo, certo... " – Matt lentamente abre seus olhos.

"— O que você tem? "

"— Não sei... Deve ser que eu esteja estranhando essa cidade. "

"— ...Pega." – fala Mello estendendo o braço.

"— Como? " – pergunta Matt sem entender nada.

"— Pega um pouco do meu sangue, eu estou mais que cheio, e depois vá caçar algo para você. "

"— Eu imagino o 'porque' de estar bem alimentado... " – comenta Matt.

"— ... Vai querer ou não? "

Matt sorri maroto, puxando o braço de Mello para si. Mordeu lentamente o pulso deste, sorvendo o sangue de seu amigo. Sentia-se mais forte, e em pouco tempo largou o pulso deste, fechando os olhos apreciando o gosto.

"— Não vá se acostumando. " – fala Mello, levantando-se.

"— Claro. "

Matt levantou-se também, sorrindo agradecido para Mello, e rumando logo em seguida para o banheiro.

Mello saiu do quarto, voltando para aonde estava Gevanni e Near. Aproximando-se da mesa, analisando os papeis.

"— Sua mão esta suja. " – comenta Near.

"— É mesmo, não tinha notado. " – responde Mello, levando o pulso no qual Matt tinha mordido, aos lábios, lambendo um pouco de sangue que tinha ali.

Após deixar limpo, voltou sua atenção novamente para os papeis na mesa.

"— E então, o que descobriu Near? "

"— Que o garoto, o Cain, é filho do dono da empresa. " – responde Near, sem parar o que estava a fazer.

"— E o que mais? "

"— O cara é Gay. "

"— ...Isso já desconfiava... " – comenta Mello.

"— E ele gosta de loiros... "

"— Tem bom gosto o rapaz. " – Mello caiu na gargalhada logo em seguida "— Near... Te conhecendo, eu já sei seu plano. "

"— ... "

"— E saiba, eu não vou tentar seduzir esse cara, eu não gosto de homens. " – falou meio raivoso.

"— Não? " – Matt entra na sala escutando só a ultima parte da conversa "— E Near é o que? "

Mello corou absurdamente. Realmente, esqueceu que ele gostava de um homem.

"— Pare de me perturbar, e vá logo se alimentar. " – falou Mello tentando desviar do assunto.

"— O que aconteceu Near? " – pergunta Matt, ignorando Mello.

"— O tal de Cain é Gay, e gosta de loiros... "

"— Hahahahahahah! " – Matt simplesmente cai na gargalhada.

"— Qual o motivo da risada? " – pergunta Mello meio mau humorado.

"— Pense bem Mello... Esse é um bom jeito de raptar o cara, sem que de problema. " – fala Matt, após parar de rir.

"— Vocês me pagam. "

"— Pelo jeito concorda. " – comenta Near.

"— Não tem outro jeito não é? " – Mello da um grande suspiro "— Aonde posso achar ele? "

"— Parece que ele vai toda sexta a uma boate perto do local aonde trabalha. " – comenta Gevanni.

"— Isso vai dar merda... " – fala meio raivoso Mello.

"— Bem... Hoje é terça, ainda temos bastante tempo para pegarmos informações dele, para ajudar Mello a se aproximar. " – propõe Matt "— Bem... Agora eu vou procurar alguma garota bem bonitinha. "

"— E vê se não demora. " – avisa Mello, vendo Matt sair do quarto.

"— Bem... Eu vou ao restaurante do hotel, pegar uma janta para o Near e eu. " – fala Gevanni levantando-se da cadeira e saindo do quarto.

Mello e Near ficaram sozinho no quarto. Mello andou lentamente sentando-se ao lado de Near, apenas vendo-o brincar.

"— Mello... Eu... "

"— O que? "

"— Nada não, esquece. "

Mello olhou estranho, realmente tinha algo que Near queria lhe dizer mas estava com medo, ou algo do tipo.

"— Não precisa ter medo de nada, pode falar o quer quiser. " – disse se aproximando e depositando um suave beijo na testa de Near.

"— Não é nada. "

Isso estava começando a preocupar Mello, mas achou melhor deixar Near em paz. Iria dar tempo, no que quer que seja que Near queria falar, apesar de estar morrendo de curiosidade.

"— Near... Tem certeza que o melhor plano é eu dar em cima daquele... 'Cara' ? " – perguntou Mello.

"— Sim. "

"— Não tem ciúmes? "

"— Deveria ter? "

"— Não, sabe muito bem que eu só amo a você. "

"— Por isso confio em você. "

Near aproximou mais de Mello, levando sua mão para a cabeça deste, puxando-o e dando um beijo suave. Separaram em instantes, sorrindo. Mas suas bocas precisavam de mais. Novamente se beijaram, só que dessa vez com mais intensidade, explorando a boca uma do outro com suas línguas.

"— Eu te amo... Nate. "

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Near. Ouvir seu real nome, com aquele tom de voz rouco no qual Mello o pronunciou, fez perder a razão por uns segundos, puxando novamente Mello para um beijo.

"— Mello... Saiba que sua voz fica linda quando está se segurando para não gemer... " – comentou Near, lembrando do caso do banheiro do avião.

"— Malvado... Mas saiba de uma coisa, a partir de hoje, quem vai gemer daquele jeito será você. " – sussurrou Mello, rouco no ouvido de Near, deixando seus lábios roçarem neste.

"— Hum... " – um pequeno gemido foi a única resposta de Near.

Mello se inclina para beijar Near novamente, mas recua ao escutar a porta se abrindo. Gevanni entra no quarto, trazendo consigo, alguns pães doces e uma barra de chocolate. Deixou o prato com isso do lado de Near. Voltou a sentar-se na cadeira em frente a mesa comendo o que tinha trazido para si.

Mello olhou para a bandeja ao lado de Near, olhando fixamente para o chocolate.

"— Chocolate... Isso é malvadeza comigo... " – Mello falou meio tristonho.

"— Desculpe-me Mello, esta não foi minha intenção. " – desculpa-se Gevanni.

Mello levanta-se do lugar meio magoado. Ainda não tinha recuperado-se do seu vicio por chocolate, sempre que via um, ficava deprimido. Andou um pouco pelo lugar, e sentou-se no sofá, ligando em seguida uma enorme TV de plasma a frente. Tentando fazer de tudo para esquecer o maldito chocolate.

"— Mello... " – Near o chamou.

"— O que foi? " – respondeu friamente.

"— Nada. "

Near achou melhor não falar nada. Seria realmente melhor se Mello ficasse quieto, assim esqueceria do seu antigo vicio por chocolates. Olhou para a barra, e depois para Mello. Se abrisse essa barra, o cheiro do chocolate iria deixar Mello mais irritado ainda.

"— Vou dar uma volta. " – falou Near, pegando a barra e levantando-se.

Near saiu do quarto, andando pelos corredores do luxuoso hotel. Avistou ao longe uma garotinha correndo, se aproximou desta e lhe deu o chocolate. A garotinha ficou extremamente feliz, saindo saltitando com o chocolate na mão, indo mostrar para sua mãe. Esta agradeceu Near e entrou com sua filha para um dos quartos.

Foi para o primeiro andar, avistando Matt, que falava animadamente com a recepcionista. Seu futuro almoço. Matt olhou Near, sorrindo para ele em seguida e voltando sua atenção a garota.

"— Vai demorar muito para você sair? " – pergunta Matt, para a garota.

"— Não... Em uma hora estou livre. "

"— Que bom, em uma hora eu passo aqui. Certo? "

"— Claro. " – a garota sorria, analisando Matt da cabeça aos pés.

Matt se afasta da recepção indo para aonde Near estava.

"— O que aconteceu? " – pergunta Matt.

"— Nada, só passeando. "

"— Bem... Se for só isso, vou indo. " – Matt

Near ficou a ver Matt saindo do hotel, em pouco tempo decidi voltar para o quarto. Tinha muitas coisas a fazer antes de do plano ser posto em pratica. Não tinha como ficar passeando. Estava decidido a ajudar Mello, já que este o ajudou dando sua própria vida para que pegasse o Kira... E nunca teve a oportunidade de agradecer. Ainda iria agradecer a Mello de uma forma que este nunca esqueceria. Só teria que calcular tudo certinho...

CONTINUA...

28/10/08

**Nota da autora: **

Eu tentei não colocar Lemon no avião... Mas não pude resitir ( *¬* ) Tomara que tenham gostado. A partir do próximo CAP o Near vai ser o Uke. Eu acho que o Seme combina mais com o Mello mesmo... Apesar de que ele estava se saindo muito bem ( XD )

Agora... tenho uma noticia um pouco ruim...

Dos dias 27 até o 7 do outro mês, é semanas de prova da minha escola. Por esse motivo, pode ser que demore a sair o sexto CAP. Por isso já me desculpo aqui... Tenham um pouquinho de paciência e saibam de uma coisa. Eu nunca deixo nada inacabado, é só esperar que eu faço o outro CAP.

Esse foi um dos motivos que fiz esse CAP um pouco maior que os outros. ( o.o' )

**Agradecimentos:**

Já agradeço a paciência que terão que ter para esperar o novo CAP.

Mas fora isso, Muito obrigada pelos comentários no Orkut e as Reviews do ( XD ) quando eu atualizo, eu chego correndo da escola, só pra ver se alguém comentou algo sobre a FIC ( *-* )

**By: Toynako**


	6. Duvidas

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

-Choco Bloody-

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

"— Matt... "

O ruivo tentava dormir, mas alguém insistia em acorda-lo.

"— Matt. " – soara a voz cada vez mais raivosa.

"— ... Mais dois minutinhos... " – pediu Matt.

Mello se afasta de Matt com raiva. Faz dois dias que haviam chegado nos Estados Unidos, mas Matt parecia que não tinha animo para nada. Parecia até que tinha parado de se alimentar.

Isso já estava começando a preocupar Mello. Já que Matt era sempre animado, sorridente e principalmente, um pouco esfomeado. Mas esse ser que insistia em dormir mais, não parecia nem um pouco com seu amigo.

"— Vamos Matt... Acorde. " – pediu Mello, sentando-se na cama.

Iria tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo naquela cabecinha ruiva, de uma vez por todas. Mas iria com calma.

"— Já é hora de acordar...? " – pergunta Matt, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

"— Sim. Você não está com fome? "

"— Fome... Não. " – responde voltando a fechar os olhos.

Isso estava realmente começando a preocupar Mello.

"— Você não pode ficar sem comer. " – comentou Mello.

"— ... Mas tudo tem o mesmo gosto... "

"— Como? "

"— Deixa para lá... Apenas me deixe dormir. "

"— Mas... "

"— Por favor... " – pediu.

Mello deu um longo suspiro, dando-se por vencido. Saiu lentamente do quarto, ainda relutante em deixar Mello dormir mais.

Entrou na sala, vendo Gevanni com uma camisa com de mangas curtas, pois estava uma noite um tanto quente. Este estava tentando fazer alguma comida na cozinha.

Haviam saído daquele hotel. Decidiram alugar um apartamento mais próximo do local aonde a 'vitima', ou melhor dizendo, aonde Cain trabalhava. Poderiam assim ter mais liberdade também, já que cada um possuía um quarto.

Mello sentou-se no sofá meio alheio a tudo, ainda estava pensando no que teria acontecido com seu amigo.

"— O que houve? " – pergunta Near, sentando-se ao lado.

"— Nada. "

"— Está mentindo. "

"— Virou adivinho agora é? " – acabou por descontar sua frustração em Near.

"— Não. Eu apenas o conheço bem. " – respondeu o outro friamente.

"— ... "

"— E então, o que aconteceu? "

"— Matt está estranho. "

"— Notei. Mas acho que deve ser passageiro. " – comenta Near.

"— Mas ele não está se alimentando... "

"— Desculpe me intrometer. " – fala Gevanni, chegando mais perto dos dois "— Eu escutei um pedaço da conversa... O Matt não está bem? "

"— Não. Aquele maluco não quer comer. " – responde Mello.

"— E isso é muito ruim? " – pergunta novamente Gevanni.

"— Bem... Eu não sei direito o que pode acontecer se ficarmos sem comer... "

"— ... " – Gevanni fica mudo, voltando a fazer a janta.

"— Interessante... " – comenta baixinho Near, olhando Gevanni se afastar.

"— O que? " – pergunta Mello.

"— ... Nada. "

"— Já sei! " – exclama Mello, levantando-se e tomando a atenção de todos "— Vamos comprar um jogo novo para ele. "

" _De onde ele tirou essa idéia...? Isso deve ser falta de chocolate..._ " – pensa Near suspirando.

"— Vamos Near, ainda é cedo. "

"— Vamos aonde? " – pergunta Near.

"— Comprar um jogo novo para ele. " – responde Mello todo animado.

"— E por que eu tenho que ir junto...? "

"— Por que eu não sei escolher isso direito, e se o Matt não gostar, eu posso dizer que foi você quem escolheu. " – fala Mello, rindo baixo.

"— ... " – Near não achou a idéia boa.

"— Alem do mais... " – Mello aproxima-se de Near, sussurrando em seu ouvido "— Podemos ficar sozinhos um pouco... " – sibilou maliciosamente.

Agora sim Near achou a idéia boa. Lentamente empurrou Mello, concordando com a cabeça, um pouco corado.

"— Hei Gevanni, diminui a quantidade de comida. " – fala Mello, aproximando-se deste.

"— Como? "

"— Eu e Near vamos sair, comprar algo para ver se anima o Matt. Aproveitamos e almoçamos fora. " – explica.

"— Oh, claro. Comecei a preparar tudo há pouco tempo mesmo. "

Mello e Near saem do apartamento. Saindo do lugar, Near da de cara com a garotinha que há uns dias atrás, dera um chocolate.

"— Weeee! Oi moço. " – gritou a garota loirinha, correndo em direção a Near.

"— O-Oi... " – falou meio tímido.

"— Moço, moço, tem mais chocolate? " – falou a garotinha, agarrando-se a camisa de Near.

Mello olhava tudo aquilo achando a cena realmente cômica. Apenas de estar com um pouco de raiva, só por ter escutado a palavra 'chocolate'.

"— Não... " – respondeu Near.

"— Nhaaa... " – a garotinha fez uma carinha triste, olhando para o lado "— Moço... Ela é sua namorada? " – pergunta a garotinha, apontando para Mello.

" '_Ela'... 'Namorada'..._ " – pensou Mello, já querendo estrangular a pirralha "— Não. Sou. Uma. Mulher... "

A garota olhou... Olhou... Mas mesmo assim ainda o achava uma mulher.

"— É uma mulher sim, você tem cabelo grande e loiro que nem o da mamãe. " – argumentou a garotinha.

À vontade de Mello era de matar a garota. Mas respirou fundo, afinal a garota devia ter no máximo uns sete anos. E ficar discutindo com crianças era idiotice demais.

"— Filha! " – uma mulher loira aparece no local.

"— Mamãe, fala para essa moça que ela é uma garota. " – fala a garotinha, correndo até a mãe e apontando para Mello.

A mulher olha para a filha, olhando logo em seguida para a 'garota' que a filha falara. Olhou Mello de cima a baixo, sorrindo sensualmente, não conseguindo depois tirar os olhos dele.

"— Nossa... " – sussurrou a mulher, mas todos puderam entender "— Filhinha... Não é uma mulher... É só um homem muito lindo." – falou a mulher.

"— ... " – Mello e Near ficaram mudos.

"— Mas mamãe... "

"— Nada de mais. " – a mulher largou a filha e se aproximou de Mello "— Meu nome é Natasha, sou viúva... Prazer em conhece-lo. "

"— Prazer... " – respondeu Mello.

"— Vejo que seremos vizinhos por um tempo... Qualquer coisa que precisar... Venha me ver... " – falou sensualmente.

"— Cla-Claro... " – falou Mello, olhando logo em seguida para Near.

"— Bem... Agora temos que ir, já é hora dessa garotinha ir dormir. " – fala Natasha voltando a onde tinha deixado a filha e segurando a mão desta "— Vamos Ana, despeça-se do moço bonito. " – fala para a garota.

"—Tchau, me traz um chocolate da próxima vez? " – pergunta a garota, olhando Near.

"— Certo... "

A Mulher e a garota entram no apartamento à frente do que a turma estava ficando por um tempo. Após a mulher entrar, Near olha para Mello, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"— Não tenho culpa se sou gostoso... " – comenta Mello, já andando pelos corredores.

"— Sim... É mesmo muito 'linda'... "

"— Ora seu! "

"— ... "

"— Bem... Melhor irmos logo procurar algo para o Matt... Por algum motivo estou com o mau pressentimento... " – comenta Mello, deixando a raiva de lado.

---.---.---.O.---.---.---

De volta ao apartamento. Depois de quase uma hora, Matt ainda estava deitado. Nem ele sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Mas não tinha animo para nada. A única vontade que possuía era de ficar deitado naquela cama.

Mas um cheiro o fez acordar um pouco. Cheiro de comida. Alguém devia estar fazendo a janta.

" _Com certeza não é o Near... _" – pensou Matt, rindo logo em seguida, pensando em como seria estranho ver Near cozinhando.

Decidiu então sair da cama. Iria pelo menos forçar-se a comer algo... Nem que tivesse que pedir um pouco de sangue a Mello. Já que não estava com animo para caçar.

Saiu do quarto, reparando que Near e Mello não estavam ali.

"— Cadê os outros dois? " – pergunta Matt, aproximando-se de Gevanni.

Gevanni ainda estava terminando de a fazer a comida, faltava apenas uma salada cujo estava cortando-a agora. Olhou rapidamente para Matt, que se aproximava lentamente. Não sabia se devia fazer segredo sobre aonde Mello e Near tinham ido. Mas optou por faze-lo.

"— Foram passear. " – respondeu, voltando sua atenção a um tomate que iria cortar.

"— Certo..." – falou meio desanimado.

Se Mello não estava ali, teria que ficar com fome. Realmente não queria ir caçar. Estava enjoado do gosto de sangue... Tudo era a mesma coisa, fora o de Mello, o resto era banal.

"— O que está fazendo...? " – pergunta Matt, querendo puxar assunto.

Aproximou-se mais de Gevanni, colando-se as suas costas, olhando por cima de seus ombros para ver o que este estava a fazer.

Tudo foi tão repentino para Gevanni que sem querer acaba por cortar a lateral de seu dedo indicador com a faca. Leva rapidamente sua outra mão ao ferimento, segurando-o. Mas o corte foi um pouco fundo e o sangue não parava de sair.

Matt fecha seus olhos, sentindo um doce aroma no ar. Como era doce, não sabia explicar o porque. Aquele sangue, estava turvando seus sentidos. Sentiu fome. E muita, já que há tempos estava sem se alimentar.

Abriu os olhos, vendo a mão de Gevanni tampar a ferida, como se quisesse estancar o sangue. Afastou-se desse, virando-o logo em seguida.

Gevanni se arrepiou todo, ao ver nos olhos de Matt, um brilho predador. Deixando aqueles olhos com uma coloração avermelhada.

Matt segurou as mãos de Gevanni, levando a que não tinha sido cortada a boca, limpando-a com lânguidas lambidas. Um choque passou pelo seu corpo. Como podia um sangue ser tão saboroso? Não estava conseguindo pensar mais direito.

Após a mão estar toda limpa, olha com luxuria para a outra, vendo o sangue começar a escorrer pelo braço de Gevanni. Segura a mão cujo estava cortada. Levando sua boca ao braço. Ora lambendo ora sugando levemente este, limpando o sangue que escorria, subindo lentamente até encontrar o que queria.

Gevanni estava em choque. Matt lambia-o de uma forma que parecia um felino. Aquela noite quente, por algum motivo ficara mais quente ainda. Mas apesar de tudo, não conseguia afasta-lo. Ou realmente não quisesse fazer isso.

"— Matt... " – sussurrou rouco Gevanni, quando Matt chaga enfim no corte do dedo, dando pequenas lambidas em cima do corte.

Matt nem escutara seu nome ser pronunciado pelo outro. Estava preso no sabor daquele sangue. Levou o dedo inteiro de Gevanni a boca, sugando-o, e passando sua língua ao redor deste.

"— Hum... " – um gemido baixo foge da boca de Gevanni.

Aquele arrepio passou novamente pela coluna de Matt. Antes não havia escutado seu nome ser pronunciado, mas seus sentidos capturaram com perfeição o gemido baixo dado pelo outro. Sugou com mais força, arrancando outro gemido de Gevanni. Matt lentamente tira o dedo da boca, olhando para o local da ferida, vendo que esta já parava de sangrar.

Seus olhos foram subindo, passando pelo corpo do outro, parado no pescoço deste. Aproximou-se mais, prensando Gevanni contra a pia, inclinando-se em direção daquele tentador lugar. Olhou bem o local, respirando profundamente em seguida, sentindo um doce cheiro turvar mais ainda seus sentidos.

Gevanni estava totalmente vermelho. Não sabia ao certo o que Matt estava fazendo, mas decidiu não questiona-lo. Pelo menos não agora. Levou timidamente suas mãos ao ombro do ruivo, apertando-o suavemente.

"— Eu... Posso...? " – perguntou roucamente Matt.

Agora sim, Gevanni sabia o que Matt queria. Sentia vários beijos em seu pescoço, assim como algumas atrevidas lambidas, que o deixavam ofegante... Querendo mais.

"— Pode... " – consentiu Gevanni.

Matt abre um belo sorriso ente a entrega do outro, beijando logo em seguida com mais fervor, sentindo o pulsar frenético da veia ali presente. Não resistiu por muito tempo, mordeu com volúpia o pescoço de Gevanni.

"— Ma-Matt...Hum... " – gemeu Gevanni, sentindo seu corpo elétrico.

Matt simplesmente estava encantado com o sabor que possuía aquele sangue. Aquele sangue que escorria pela sua garganta era tão diferente dos demais. Possuía um gosto único, passava uma sensação cálida, e muito excitante. Suas mãos moveram-se quase que sozinhas para a cintura de Gevanni, apertando-a, puxando-o mais para si.

"— Mais... " – gemeu novamente Gevanni, levando suas mãos a cabeça de Matt, empurrando-a mais contra seu pescoço.

O contato assim tão direto com o corpo de Matt o estava deixando louco. Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas tinha se entregado a esse estranho prazer que estava sentindo nos braços de Matt.

Após algum tempo, Matt afasta-se ofegante. Sentia-se satisfeito. Olhou para o rosto de Gevanni, vendo este de olhos fechados e levemente corado. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos lábios deste. Seu corpo clamava para senti-los, provar sua macieza. Ainda aturdido pelo sangue deste, não pensou em nada, apenas seguiu um instinto selvagem que se apoderou de seu ser.

Antes que Gevanni pudesse se recuperar de tudo, sente seus lábios serem roubados por Matt. De imediato, abriu os olhos em puro espanto. Mas com o tempo, foi correspondendo aos poucos o beijo dado por Matt. Estava surpreso em descobrir o quão bem Matt podia beijar, tanto que já tinha perdido completamente suas ações, correspondendo com mais fervor o beijo dado pelo outro.

Os dois se separam após um longo tempo, quando realmente o ar era necessário. Matt abre seus olhos, que nem notara quando os fechou, olhando fixamente aquela boca, que agora estava vermelha. Foi ai que algo veio a mente.

" _Que diabos eu estou fazendo!?_ " – questionou-se em pensamento.

Afastou-se bruscamente de Gevanni, com seus pensamentos em conflitos.

" _Eu... Eu... Um homem..._ " – pensava alarmado, dando passos para trás.

Gevanni estranha o repentino afastamento e abre seus olhos. Observa um confuso Matt a olhar-lhe como se tivesse feito o pior dos pecados.

"— Matt...? " – chama pelo outro.

"— Eu... Eu... "

Matt realmente não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele. Até podia deixar passar o fato de ter mordido um homem... Mas beija-lo, isso já é demais!

Gevanni se afasta da pia, dando um suspiro que era uma mistura de tristeza e frustração. Tinha pensando que ele e Matt iriam... Bem, o que tinha pensado agora não servia para nada.

"— Gevanni... "

"— Calma... "

O olhar que vinha de Matt fazia Gevanni cada vez mais culpado. Mas já que o Matt não tinha feito isso por que quis, Gevanni iria então amenizar as coisas, para o ruivo não ficar se culpando.

"— O Mello me disse que não estava se alimentando bem... Isso era verdade? "

"— Era... "

"— Então você deve ter ficado com muita fome. E atacou a primeira pessoa que viu, no caso, eu. " – tenta argumentar.

"— Mas... "

"— A culpa é mais minha, se eu tivesse prestando mais a atenção e não me cortado, você não teria feito nada disso."

"— Me desculpe... " – fala Matt, correndo pelo apartamento e saindo deste.

"— Matt... " – fala baixinho o nome do outro, vendo-o sair do local.

---.---.---.O.---.---.---

Horas mais tarde, Mello e Near voltam. Assim que entram no apartamento Mello sente um cheiro estranho no ar.

" _Sangue?_ " – pensa Mello, adentrando mais o local.

Near estava exausto, foi direto para o quarto no qual estava dormindo. A noite parecia ter sido 'boa'.

"— Cadê o Matt? " – pergunta Mello para Gevanni, que estava a ver TV na sala.

"— Saiu. " – responde meio tristonho o outro.

"— Mas... Eu estou sentindo um cheiro de sangue... "

"— Ah... Eu me cortei quando estava a fazer uma salada. "

"— Entendi, o Matt deve ter sentido o cheiro e ter ficado com fome. "

"— Exatamente isso... "

"— Bem, se ele saiu para caçar, então é sinal de que já está melhor. " – fala Mello sorridente.

"— ...Vou dormir. " – comenta Gevanni, se levantando do sofá e rumando para seu quarto.

" _Não saiu para caçar... Ele deve ter se alimentado de Gevanni... Ele está com o cheiro do Matt._ " – pensou Mello, sentando-se no sofá.

---.---.---.O.---.---.---

Já era de madrugada quando Mello escuta a porta do apartamento sendo aberta. Olhou para esta, vendo Matt com uma cara meio abatida.

"— Hei Matt, tenho algo para você " – comenta Mello, sentado no sofá.

"— Ah... Certo... "

Matt anda meio desanimado até o lugar onde Mello estava, sentando-se ao lado deste.

"— Toma. " – fala Mello, entregando um pacote.

"— O que é isso? "

"— Abre. "

Matt cuidadosamente começa a abrir o embrulho, olhando o que tinha ganhado. Sorriu.

"— Legal! Esse eu não tinha. "

"— Que bom. "

"— Obrigado. "

O ruivo levanta-se do lugar às pressas, pegando de cima da mesa, seu Game Boy. Voltando logo em seguida para o lado de Mello.

"— Vou testar. " – comenta Matt, radiante.

Minutos se passaram o ruivo continuava a jogar. Realmente tinha gostado do jogo novo. Mas algo veio a sua mente que o fez salvar e desligar o videogame.

"— Mello... "

"— Oi? "

O loiro estava a ver TV, mas deixa no a deixa no mudo, dar ouvidos a seu amigo. Sabia que tinha algo no qual Matt queria muito falar. Sabia que este estava passando por algum problema. E o tentaria ajudar de todas as maneiras.

"— Que gosto tem o sangue do Near? "

"— Como? " – Mello esperava por quase tudo, menos essa pergunta.

"— Que gosto tem? " – perguntou novamente.

"— É doce... Doce como chocolate... " – respondeu Mello, lembrando-se do sabor do outro.

"— Doce... Mas quando você morde outra pessoa, o sangue tem o mesmo gosto? "

"— Pensando agora... Realmente, só o sangue do Near tem esse sabor... "

"— Mas por que só o dele? "

"— Não sei... Talvez por que eu o... Amo... " – comentou Mello, levemente corado.

"— Mas... Não tem como isso acontecer comigo... " – sussurrou Matt.

"— Como? " – Mello não conseguiu escutar o que o ruivo falara.

" _Será que eu...?_ " – pensou Matt, ignorando a fala de Mello.

"— Matt? "

" _Só tem um jeito de ter certeza..._ " – o ruivo pensou novamente, ignorando Mello.

"— Hei! " – Mello ficou com raiva e gritou.

"— Ops, desculpe Mello. "

"— ... Ainda é cedo, quer ir algum lugar para dançar? " – convidou, já se levantando.

"— Não, prefiro ver Tv. "

"— ... Você quem sabe." – comentou Mello, já saindo do lugar.

Matt ficou lá, naquele mesmo lugar. Pensando no que o loiro tinha falado para ele. Se o sangue do Near tinha um gosto diferente, por este estar amando ele. Então estava amando Gevanni e nem sabia disso? Isso era impossível.

Só se fosse ao contrario... Se Gevanni o amasse, talvez este amor estava dando um toque diferente ao sangue deste. Matt não sabia mais o que pensar, tinha que tirar isso a limpo.

Levantou-se lentamente do sofá, ainda com receios do que iria fazer. Rumou para o seu próprio quarto, pegando rapidamente dois grandes pedaços de pano que tinha dentro do armário, indo logo em seguida para quarto no qual Gevanni estava dormindo.

A única chance de desistir dessa idéia era se a porta estivesse trancada. A sua mão tremula foi de encontro à maçaneta da porta. Estava aberta. Um frio passou por sua espinha, enquanto adentrava no lugar lentamente.

O local estava todo escuro, mas graças a suas habilidades vampíricas, podia ver o lugar perfeitamente. Seus olhos fixaram-se em um ser que repousava em cima da cama. Lentamente se aproximou deste.

Gevanni se remexeu na cama, fazendo Matt parar estático no mesmo lugar. Aquela noite realmente estava quente, e Gevanni decidira dormir sem camisa. Quase como enfeitiçado, o ruivo se aproximou bem mais, ficando ao lado da cama deste.

" _Só tem um jeito de tirar tudo a limpo..._ " – pensou, enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão.

Olhava minuciosamente o corpo de Gevanni. Sentia o seu próprio corpo chamando pelo outro. Isso era impossível... Não que tivesse algo contra a união de dois homens, já que ajudara de todas as formas seu amigo se ajeitar com Near.

Mas o fato era que nunca pensou que poderia vir algum dia, a gostar de um. Sempre brincou com Mello, mas era só provocação, o loiro sabia disso.

"— ... Quem... Quem está ai? " – falou meio assustado Gevanni, acordando de seu leve sono.

"— ... "

"— Matt? " – perguntou incrédulo.

"— Eu... "

"— Necessita de algo? "

"— Sim... De uma resposta. "

"— Como? " – perguntou Gevanni, sentando-se na cama "— Se eu puder ajudar... "

"— Sim... Me perdoe pelo que vou fazer. "

O ruivo simplesmente atacou os lábios de Gevanni, em um beijo selvagem. Prensando-o na cama, deitando por cima deste. Não queria escutar qualquer palavra ou reclamação vinda do outro.

Aproveitando pelo fato de Gevanni estar completamente sem reações, perdido pelo beijo que recebia. Pegou um dos panos no qual tinha pegado em seu quarto, e prendeu as mãos deste juntas a cima de sua cabeça, na cabeceira da cama.

"— Co-Como? " – perguntou sem ar Gevanni, assim que notou suas mãos amarradas "— Me solt-nnnhumm " – não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Matt pegara o outro mano e o amordaçou.

"— Desculpe... Mas terá que ficar assim até que eu realmente me entenda. " – comentou Matt, olhando a cara assustada de Gevanni "— Não se preocupe... Não vou machuca-lo "

Gevanni se acalmou mais, sabia que Matt não o machucaria, só restaria então confiar neste. Só não sabia direito, como que amarra-lo na cama poderia ajuda-lo...

"— Me desculpe... " – pediu novamente Matt.

Os lábios do ruivo foram agora para o pescoço do outro, beijando e lambendo a pele. Saboreando o gosto que esta possuía. Suas mãos deslizavam sem parar pelo corpo do outro, apertando-a levemente.

Gevanni estava já ansioso, queria sentir novamente o prazer de ter as presas de Matt dentro de si, mas para sua frustração, parecia que este não estava querendo alimentar-se no momento.

"— Nunca reparei antes... Mas você tem um corpo lindo... " – comentou Matt, descendo seus beijos, distribuindo-os pelo peito do outro.

" _Lindo...? _" – pensou Gevanni, olhando curioso as reações do ruivo.

Os lábios de Matt passavam por todo o peito, começando a arrancar pequenos gemidos que eram abafados pelo pano na boca de Gevanni. Saboreava aquela pele abaixo de si com total deleite, ora mordendo-a ora lambendo-a.

" _Matt... Por... Que...?_ " – pensou novamente Gevanni, entregando-se aos prazeres, fechando seus olhos.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Matt. Ainda não sabia o que o encantava tanto naquele ser... Sentia-se excitado apenas ao beijar o corpo deste, apenas em sentir o calor que Gevanni emanava.

"— Você é bem sensível... Só um pouco e já está assim... "

Provocantemente Matt passa a mão no membro do outro, ainda por cima das calças. Sentindo ali um volume que o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha, assim como uma corrente de prazer espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. Não tinha como negar. Desejava-o.

"— Será que você quer mais...? " – perguntou maldosamente, massageando um pouco mais forte o local.

"— Nhhunanhunmm" – Gevanni tentou falar algo, o pano em sua boca não deixava.

"— Tenho medo que isso tenha sido um não... " – comentou meio triste.

" _Eu quero! Por favor... Não pare!_ " – pensava Gevanni.

"— Desculpe, mas mesmo que tenha sido uma negação... Não posso parar... Não consigo parar... " – sussurrou abaixando-se mais, depositando suaves beijos o abdômen do outro, descendo cada vez mais.

" _Eu vou mesmo fazer isso!?_ " – pensou Matt, olhando para o feche da calça de Gevanni.

Em um misto de curiosidade e negação, o ruivo se decide. Abriu com um certo receio o feche da calça, abaixando esta logo em seguida. Só faltava mais aquela peça incomoda, mas era visível o tanto que Gevanni estava gostando de seus toques, isso deu um certo incentivo para o ruivo, que abaixou rapidamente a cueca deste.

" _Ele vai...!?_ " – pensou Gevanni, extremamente vermelho.

"— Nossa... " – comentou Matt, passando o seu dedo indicador no membro do outro " _Qual será o sabor disso? _ " – pensou em seguida.

Docemente envolveu sua mão no membro de Gevanni, fazendo um lento movimento. Não sabia se olhava aquela região, que o estava fascinando, ou se perdia na expressão de puro deleite que o outro estava fazendo.

" _Mais..._ " – pensava Gevanni, enquanto seus gemidos eram abafados pela mordaça.

"— Essa expressão... " – o ruivo comentou quase em um gemido "— Eu não agüento... "

Sua outra mão simplesmente rasgou com suas unhas, o pano na boca de Gevanni. Feito isso, nem um segundo se passou e Matt atacou novamente os lábios do outro. Mas o beijo diferente do outro, foi algo totalmente correspondido, tanto que até deixou o ruivo sem ações.

"— Matt... " – gemeu o nome do outro.

"— ...! " – o ruivo ficou mudo com medo da possível reação.

"— Por que parou...? "

Aquele frio subiu de novo na espinha de Matt. Então o Gevanni não estava contra o que estava fazendo...?

"— Eu... "

"— Por favor... arrependa-se depois... Não me deixe assim agora... " – pediu Gevanni, meio tímido.

"— Deixa-lo assim...? "

"— ... "

Matt então suspirou longamente, voltando a movimentar sua mão no membro de Gevanni, mas dessa vez mais rápido e forte. Agora que sabia que este estava na verdade adorando suas ações, não tinha o por que se conter. Nem queria.

"— Is-isso! Hum... "

"— Então você quer mais... " – o ruivo o provocou, lambendo os lábios do outro.

"— Sim... Sempre quis... " – confessou.

" '_Sempre quis'..._ " – pensou Matt.

"— Nem que... Seja só-hunmm por essa noite... Faça o que quiser... Comigo.... "

Novamente o sorriso malicioso surge nos rosto de Matt. Que sem pensar duas vezes,a baixou-se rapidamente e tomou o membro do outro na boca.

"— Maaaatt!? Huuuum... "

A boca do ruivo deslizava por toda a extensão, fazendo Gevanni simplesmente gritar de prazer. Ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais altos, e sabia que este não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo.

"— Ainda não.... " – comentou maldosamente, parando o que estava a fazer.

"— Por... Por que...? "

"— Eu não consigo mais controlar esse desejo que se apoderou de mim... Eu preciso ter você completamente... " – explicou Matt, sentando-se na cama.

"— Se é... " – Gevanni simplesmente perdeu a habilidade de falar ao ver Matt, despindo-se de sua calça e roupa de baixo " _Uau... Bem dotado..._ " – pensou em seguida, achando um absurdo seu próprio pensamento.

"— Agora... Vamos ver... Acho que primeiro, tenho que te preparar... " – comentou Matt.

"— Pre-Preparar...? "

"— Sim... "

Matt levou três dedos a sua boca, umedecendo-os bem. Após o ato, olhou com uma certa luxuria para o lugar no qual logo estaria.

"— Pode doer um pouco... " – comentou Matt, adentrando no outro com dois dos dedos que levara a boca " _Como é quente..._ " – pensou em seguida começando a move-los um pouco lento.

"— Humm-Ai... Ma-Matt... "

"— Relaxe… " – pediu, acrescentando outro dedo, movendo-os um pouco mais rápido.

Sabia muito bem que estava indo rápido demais, deveria ir com mais calma, principalmente para a primeira vez de Gevanni. Mas não estava mais agüentando, a cada gemido que saia da boca do outro, mais queria senti-lo por completo.

"— Vamos… Tente relaxar. " – pediu novamente.

"— Eu... " – pequenas lagrimas saiam dos olhos de Gevanni.

Isso não estava dando certo. Se Gevanni não estava relaxando para apenas três dedos, imagine o que aconteceria se continuasse...

"— Talvez eu deva parar... " – comentou Matt.

"— Não! Tudo-Hum... Menos isso... " – pediu, deixando mais lagrimas saírem dos olhos.

"— Gevanni... "

Matt deitou por cima deste novamente, retirando seus dedos de onde estavam. Beijando-o em sua boca, como em uma tentativa de acalma-lo. Beijou logo em seguida a testa deste, sorrindo confiantemente.

Gevanni sabia que aquilo não passava de uma dor momentânea, mas mesmo assim não conseguia relaxar. Apesar de estar adorando todas as ações de Matt, sentia agora leves beijos em seu pescoço.

"— Hum... " – gemeu, quando o ruivo lambeu prazerosamente aquela área.

"— Acho que sei o que fazer para você relaxar.. " – comentou maliciosamente Matt, lambendo mais daquela área.

"— O-Oque...? "

Sem avisos prévios, Matt simplesmente morde o pescoço de Gevanni, arrancando deste um gemido longo e prazeroso.

"— Ma-Mais... " – pedia Gevanni, fazendo força para tentar soltar suas mãos.

O ruivo mordia levemente, com o único intuito de fazer o outro relaxar mais. Algo que estava conseguindo. Só de pensar que logo estaria dentro do outro, sentindo aquele calor, fazia-o quase perder a cabeça. Mas se controlaria... Por enquanto.

"— Gostou...? " – pergunta maliciosamente Matt, com os lábios vermelhos do sangue do outro.

"— Sim... " – respondeu em um gemido.

"— Agora... É a minha vez... "

Gevanni ficou vermelho, virando o rosto para o lado. Nunca imaginou que alguma vez na sua vida estaria fazendo isso. Principalmente quando falaram para si que Matt havia morrido baleado. Tudo parecia um sonho.

Matt posicionou-se melhor entre as pernas de Gevanni, segurando em sua cintura para ter mais controle. Olhou pela ultima vez para o rosto do outro pensando se realmente isto era certo de se fazer.

"— Matt... "

O gemido do outro o fez esquecer de tudo. Calmamente, forçou-se para dentro do outro. Iria com um pouco mais de calma dessa vez, iria aproveitar cada segundo.

"— Hum... Gevanni.... " – gemeu rouco o nome do outro, enquanto não parava de pedir passagem dentro deste.

"— ...Hum...A-Ai... "

"— Qua-Quase... Hum... Relaxe... " – pedia o ruivo, controlando-se ao máximo para não ir com pressa.

Quando sentiu que Gevanni não agüentaria mais, parou um pouco, esperando este se acostumar. Estava maravilhado, em quão prazeroso era estar dentro do outro. Não conseguia se controlar muito, lentamente começou a se mover.

"— Hum... Espe-huuum-re " – Gevanni mais gemia do que falava.

"— Não da... " – respondeu o ruivo, movendo-se mais rápido.

Gevanni não sabia mais o que fazer. Aquilo estava doendo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava lhe dando um prazer nunca antes experimentado. Sentia Matt indo cada vez mais rápido, e cada vez mais forte. Tentava de todas as formas soltar suas mãos, amarradas na cabeceira da cama. Queria muito abraçar o outro, apertar-lhe em seus braços.

"— Ma... Matt... " – gemia o nome do outro.

"— Huum... "

Consideravelmente a velocidade ia aumentado, e aquela dor incomoda em Gevanni ia desaparecendo. Em pouco tempo, estavam os dois gemendo como loucos em cima daquela cama, não estavam ligando para nada, nem para ninguém.

---.---.---.O.---.---.---

Mas no quarto ao lado. No qual Near 'tentava' dormir...

" _Por favor... Eu quero dormir..._ " – pensava Near, remexendo-se na cama, escutando altos gemidos e gritos "— Por quanto tempo mais eles vão ficar nesses 'Ai, ai, ai' e a cama fazendo 'Nhec, nhec, nhec'? " – perguntava para si.

Mas pelas intensidades dos sons, sabia que aquilo não iria durar mais muito tempo. Era só torcer para eles não repetirem a dose.

" _Será que Mello e eu somos tão escandalosos assim...? _" – pensou, tentando ignorar os gritos vindos da parede ao lado.

Tinha que fazer algo, dormir estava praticamente impossivel.

---.---.---.O.---.---.---

"— Maatt... Eu... Eu-Ahhnnn... "

"— Eu sei o que... Huummm... Quer. "

Uma das mãos de Matt desviou da cintura de Gevanni, indo para o membro deste, iniciando um frenético movimento de desce e sobe.

"— ISSO...! " – gritou.

Em poucos intentes depois Gevanni não agüenta mais, gozando na mão de Matt, melando seu abdomen.

"— Hum... Como você é delicioso... " – comentou Matt maliciosamente, movendo-se mais rápido.

"— Ahnnnn... Maatt, vai fuuundo. " – pediu, totalmente ofegante.

"— Sim... Ahhnmmhnm "

O ruivo fez então o que o outro pedira, estocando-o forte e não agüentando e gozando em seguida. Movimentava-se lentamente, parando aos poucos por completo. Esperou mais alguns segundos, normalizando a sua respiração, e saiu de dentro do calor do outro. Deitou-se em seguida ao lado de Gevanni, olhando a face do outro que estava a seu ver, sublime.

"— Matt... "

"— Desculpe, eu- " – Matt ia fazer algo, mas fora interrompido por Gevanni.

"— Pare de se desculpar... Eu queria. " – falou.

"— Mesmo assim eu- " – o ruivo tentara falar novamente, mas de novo fora interrompido.

"— Deixe isso para depois... Por hora, vamos descansar... " – pediu.

"— Sim... "

"— Mas... Poderia fazer um favor antes? "

"— Qual? "

"— Me desamarre... "

Matt então abriu os olhos espantado, tinha se esquecido completamente disso. Com um único movimento, corta o pano com suas unhas. Pegando em seguida, as mãos e massageando os pulsos, que estavam vermelhos.

"— Esta melhor? " – pergunta meio sorridente.

"— Sim. " – responde Gevanni, abraçando Matt.

"— ...? "

"— Dorme aqui... Já vai amanhecer... " – pediu manhoso, passando as mãos na costa do ruivo.

"— Não vai ter problemas para você...? " – perguntou.

"— Se fui eu quem sugeriu, isso quer dizer que não vai ter. "

"— Certo... " – comentou Matt, aninhando-se ao peito do outro, sentindo o calor do abraço deste.

"_ Será que ele achou a resposta que procurava...?_" – pensou Gevanni, entregando-se ao sono em seguida.

---.---.---.O.---.---.---

Quando o dia já estava quase raiando, Mello adentra no apartamento, andando meio cambaleante de sono. Foi direto para seu quarto para dormir. Mas parou na porta ao ver Near dormindo em sua cama.

"— Near...? " – perguntou, aproximando-se mais do garoto.

"— Me deixa em paz... " – pediu, cobrindo sua cabeça.

"— O que aconteceu? " – perguntou confuso.

"— Não parava de escutar 'Ai, ai, ai' e também tinha aqueles malditos 'Nhec, nhec, nhec'... "

"— Como? " – Mello ficara mais confuso ainda.

"— Isso não importa... Vem dormir... " – comentou Near, levantando a coberta.

"— Já que é assim, com todo prazer. " – falou, tirando as botas e jogando-se na cama.

"— Boa noite Mello. " – comentou Near, aninhando-se em Mello, dormindo sem seguida.

"— Sim... Boa noite, nunca se esqueça que te amo. " – surrou Mello, no ouvido de Near.

CONTINUA...

13/11/08

**Nota da autora: **

Perdoem-me pela demora por favor... Os motivos vocês já sabem ( Culpem as malditas provas... E também o meu irmão, que não sai nunca do PC... )

Em compensação, fiz esse CAP um pouco maior também, e com um pouco de comedia ( Ou pelo menos tentei... )

Bem... Nunca tinha feito MattxGevanni, por isso não sei se ficou legal... Ficou com um pouquinho de S&M, mas ta bem fraco.

Ah! Lembrando em S&M... Para compensar pela demora, eu também fiz um Oneshort do Death Note ( MelloxNear ) totalmente S&M ( Ou pelo menos tentei²... ) Fiz em parceria com a Tsunami, só falta ela dar uns retoques finais que colocarei a FIC para vocês.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a paciência... Sei como é ter que esperar meses para ter uma atualização de alguma FIC ( Por isso tento fazer tudo o mais rápido o possível XD )

Agradeço a todos os comentários, me fazem muuuito felizes. Não os deixe de manda-los, nem que seja só um 'Oi' ( XD )

Bem... Me despeço por aqui, a partir do próximo CAP, vou parar de enrrolar e voltar para a historia original... Afinal, se eles não levarem o Cain para Veck, o castigo será grave... ( Huhuhuh )

**By: Toynako**


	7. Hunter

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

**-Choco Bloody-**

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

No quarto de Mello.

"— Matt, me larga! " – resmungava o loiro.

"— Já disse, se você não usar essa roupa, não vai dar certo. " – comentava o ruivo, tentando despir o loiro.

"— Me solta! "

---.---.---.---.---

Enquanto isso, na sala. Gevanni e Near estavam esperando os dois saírem do quarto.

"— O que eles estão fazendo lá dentro? " – perguntou Gevanni.

"— Matt acordou cedo hoje e saiu para comprar uma roupa nova para Mello, para agradecer o jogo que ganhou. " – comenta Near, sentado no sofá.

"— Que tipo de roupa ele comprou? "

"— Não vi. "

Nesta noite botariam os planos em dia, iriam atrás de Cain. Já tinham varias informações sobre o tal cara, só faltaria agora Mello ir ao local e arrasta-lo para um lugar mais fácil para rapta-lo.

Um tempo se passou e nada dos dois saírem do quarto. Gevanni estava fazendo um pequeno lanche para Near e logo depois iria comprar um remédio para este, que por algum motivo não estava se sentindo muito bem neste dia.

"— Que tal!? " – pergunta Matt, saindo do quarto, puxando Mello pelo braço.

Mello lentamente anda até o meio da sala, tomando a atenção de Near, parando ao lado deste.

"— ... "

"— Não vai falar nada? " – resmungou Mello.

Não era que Near não fosse responder nada, como sempre fazia, a verdade era que estava sem palavras vendo o loiro a sua frente, vestido daquele. Sensualidade. Era isso que esbanjava, mas com um misto de algo sombrio.

Mello estava a usar lápis nos olhos, realçando o brilho destes e em seu pescoço possuía uma coleira de couro, toda negra. A blusa avermelhada era de manga longa e tecido leve, lembrava muito a seda, esta colava-se ao seu corpo, moldando-o perfeitamente. Já a calça que ele vestia parecia ser de couro, estava tão justa, que se podia notar com perfeição cada curva das pernas de Mello

"— Não gostou? " – perguntou Mello, meio raivoso.

"— ... "

O silencio de Near fez o Mello ficar com raiva. Imaginava que este iria dizer que estava belo, no mínimo.

"— Isso não importa, nada disso é para você mesmo. " – comenta Mello dando uma voltinha.

"— ...O que quer dizer? " – Near finalmente conseguira falar algo.

"— Que é o Cain quem vai usufruir disso tudo. " – responde, fazendo questão de dar ênfase ao nome do outro.

"— O que voc- "

"— Calma, calma gente. " – fala Matt, aparecendo no meio para evitar uma discussão "— Vamos re-passar os dados. "

"— Certo... " – respondeu Mello sentando-se ao lado de Near.

Minutos mais tarde, quando Matt já estava rouco de tanto falar, finalmente termina de informar tudo a Mello. Este quase não prestou a atenção nas palavras do ruivo, estava mais interessante ficar vendo Near brincar com alguns bonecos ao seu lado.

"— Entendeu? " – perguntou Matt.

"— Claro... Não sei para que tanto drama, não é só ir lá e seduzir o cara? " – respondeu Mello.

"— Parece que é bem normal para você sair a noite seduzindo homens... " – comenta Near.

"— Não só homens, mulheres também! " – fala Mello raivoso.

"— ... "

"— Afinal, sou um vampiro. " – falou levantando-se "— Tenho que me alimentar. "

"— Não seria mais rápido só morde-los? " – pergunta Near, sentindo ciúmes.

"— No começo eu achava isso... Mas descobri que é mais excitante, caça-los. " – responde maliciosamente.

"— Mello, pare de brincar com o Near. " – fala Matt, novamente entrando no meio da conversa dos dois para não dar confusão "— Você nunca gostou de caçar, pare de ficar brincando com ele. "

"— Só estava me divertindo... "

"— Pegue esta foto, Gevanni a tirou quando o garoto estava saindo da empresa que trabalha. " – fala Matt, entregando-lhe a foto.

Mello olha para a foto. Um garoto de cabelos curtos negros vestindo um paletó finíssimo de uma coloração azul escuro, com uma gravata branca e luvas da mesma cor. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi os olhos cor de ametista.

"— Com essa cor de olho, é impossível não acha-lo. " – comentou ainda olhando a foto "— Mas agora notando, por que ele está de luvas? "

"— Eu pesquisei sobre isso... " – comenta Near, levantando-se "— Mas não achei nada para explicar esse fato, talvez tenha se queimado quando criança. "

"— Bem... É esse o cara que você tem que ir atrás, Mello. " – explica Matt.

"— Com licença... " – pede Gevanni, aparecendo entre eles "— Aqui está o lanche Near, vou agora encontrar alguma farmácia para comprar um remédio para você. " – fala, deixando uma bandeja em cima da mesa com as papeladas.

"— Obrigado. " – agradece Near.

"— ...Vai sozinho...? " – pergunta meio sem jeito Matt.

"— Sim, talvez demore. " – respondeu já saindo do apartamento.

Matt fica mudo, vendo o outro sair de seu campo de vista. A verdade era que não tinham quase se falado depois do que acontecera naquela noite.

"— Leve isto... " – Near entrega uma pulseira para Mello.

Mello olha aquilo atenciosamente em suas mãos. Uma pulseira bela toda prateada com uma pedra Ônix, que brilhava de encontro à luz. Por um instante comparou-a com o Near. A cor prateada lembrava-lhe o cabelo e a pedra brilhante, lembrava seus olhos quando brilhavam em excitação.

"— Para que isso? " – perguntou, deixando de lado os pensamentos.

"— Eu estou com um mau pressentimento... Caso aconteça algo, é só apertar a pedra três vezes. " – explica Near, colocando a pulseira no pulso do outro.

"— Bem... Você ainda tem um tempinho... Descanse um pouco. " – comenta Matt, retirando-se do local "— Vou dar uma volta. Qualquer problema, me avise que eu vou lá te ajudar. " – avisa saindo do apartamento.

"— Parece que ele voltou a ter apetite... Mas ele ainda não esta tomando sangue direito. " – comenta Mello, feliz ao ver que o amigo estava melhorando.

"— Sim... Mas parece que eles ainda não se acertaram. "

"— Fala de Gevanni e Matt? "

"— Sim."

"— Eles vão se acertar, Matt não é tão cabeça dura quanto eu. " – comenta rindo.

"— Com certeza. "

Near voltou a sentar-se no sofá, pegando alguns bonecos. Mas seus olhos insistiam em desviar destes, para parar em Mello. Não tinha como ficar quieto vendo o loiro em pé a sua frente, analisando alguns papeis.

"— Mello... " – chamou baixo o nome deste.

"— Fala. " – responde Mello, sentando-se no sofá.

"— Isso tudo é realmente para o Cain...? "

"— Você ficou mesmo pensando nisso... "

"— É que- " – Near para de falar, vendo Mello se aproximar.

"— Não foi você quem disse que era para eu fazer isso? "

"— Mas... "

"— Eu não vou fazer nada, só atrai-lo para um lugar melhor. "

"— Usando o corpo. " – fala Near com uma frieza na voz.

"— Pare de pensar só nisso. Eu nem conheço o cara. E por mim, agente tentava outro plano. "

Near pensou em falar mais algo. Mas parou. Teve consciência de que estava sendo injusto com Mello, este não estava indo de livre e espontânea vontade atrás de um homem cujo só vira em fotos.

"— Desculpe. " – pede Near.

O loiro apenas sorri, aproximando-se mais, e beijando singelamente os lábios do outro. Mas não se conteve só nisso, rapidamente enlaçou o pescoço do outro, prensando-o contra o sofá.

"— Mello...? "

"— Sabe... Eu já estava querendo isso há algum tempo... " – sussurra Mello, acariciando a nuca de Near "— Mas você nunca deixa ou quando deixa, algo atrapalha... " – começou a beijar o pescoço "— Você quer sentir o mesmo que eu...? " – perguntou sensualmente.

"— Sim... Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. "

"— Hoje você descobrirá o paraíso que eu já conheço... " – fala Mello, roçando seus lábios na orelha de Near.

"— ...Mas vamos ter que adiar isso... "

"— Por que? "

"— Por que você tem que sair agora... "

"— Certo... Mas assim que acabar essa missão, e o Cain estiver entregue ao meu Mestre... " – fala sussurrando no ouvido de Near "— Eu farei questão de leva-lo ao paraíso... " – termina a frase mordendo levemente o nódulo da orelha.

"— Ahnn "

"— Não faz esse som... " – sussurrou Mello.

Não conseguiu evitar em adentrar com suas mãos pela camisa do menor. Apertando-o cada pedacinho, escutando outro gemido baixo deixar os lábios deste.

"— Pa-pare... Não vai dar tempo. " – pede Near, sentindo seu corpo ficar quente.

"— Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. "– fala maldosamente Mello, passando suas mãos nas costas de Near, deslizando-as para baixo, apertando levemente a bunda deste.

"— Humm... "

"— Esse som é tão belo... "

As coisas estavam esquentando, Mello já estava quase perdendo a noção de seus atos e Near estava se deixando levar, se continuasse assim, aquilo iria terminar de outro modo.

"— Pa-re... " – pediu Near em um sussurro, sentindo beijos em seu pescoço "— Eu estou com dor de cabeça. "

"— Como!? " – afastou-se um pouco Mello, incrédulo pela desculpa do outro.

"— Sim... Isso mesmo, melhor deixarmos para depois. "

"— Near... Isso é desculpa de mulher... " – zombou.

"— ... "

"— Tudo bem... Vai me negar com uma desculpa esfarrapada dessas. "

"— Na verdade eu estou com um pouco sim... Mas acho que se deve ao mau pressentimento que tenho. "

"— Near... O que de mal poderia me acontecer? " – pergunta Mello, sentando-se direito no sofá.

"— ... "

"— Para evitar os seguranças do cara, vou traze-lo aqui, duvido queiram participar... "

Near sabia que Mello não podia mais morrer para coisas normais. Talvez morresse com uma estaca no coração, mas não sabia ao certo se isso adiantava mesmo. Mas o fato era que estava sentindo que algo de ruim iria acontecer com seu amado. Isso começou quando Gevanni lhe mostrou a foto que tirou de Cain, a que foi dada mais tarde a Mello.

"— Prometa que vai ser cuidadoso... " – pediu Near.

"— Acho que está exagerando. " – comentou Mello, levantando-se "— Bem... Já está na hora, já vou então. "

"— Prometa. " – pediu Near de novo.

"— Certo... Eu prometo, vou ser cuidadoso. "

Near suspirou aliviado, levantando-se logo em seguida. Segurou o pulso de Mello, puxando-o para si, beijando novamente aqueles lábios, de uma forma lenta e apaixonada, saboreando o interior da boca do outro com sua língua.

"— Te amo. " – sussurrou Near após o beijo, roçando os lábios na boca do outro.

"— Também. "

Com uma certa relutância, Mello afastou-se de Near, aquele calor que emanava do corpo do outro era tão bom, poderia ficar horas assim... Apenas abraçados, mas sabia que estava sendo romântico demais, quase não se reconhecia mais. Talvez ter virado um vampiro, tenha feito perder o controle das emoções.

"— Vou indo. " – despediu-se Mello, controlando-se para simplesmente não esquecer do plano e atacar Near.

---.---.---.---.---

Sensualmente Mello entra na boate na qual estaria a vitima. O som que provinha daquele lugar estava altíssimo, mas ninguém parecia notar, muito pelo contrário, parecia que estava incentivando-os a dançar mais.

Seus olhos apressados procuraram por todos na pista, queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Queria muito voltar para os braços de Near, principalmente agora que teria o prazer de tê-lo.

O lugar era amplo, e possuía um clima meio místico, lembrava o local aonde encontrou seu Mestre pela primeira vez. Adentrou mais no local, dançando, aproveitando. Já que estava ali, por que não se divertir. Mas ainda assim, procurava entre a multidão o alvo.

As pessoas dançavam como se não importassem com mais nada, apenas sentindo a musica. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção era um grupo de garotas dançando ao redor de um homem. Este parecia intoxicado com a melodia do local, de tão sensualmente que dançava. Atraia não apenas mulheres, mas também homens.

De relance seus olhos se encontraram, e este não parou mais de olha-lo com um sorriso malicioso na face. Parecia agora que o homem dançava exclusivamente para Mello, pois não parava de olha-lo.

Mello sorriu travesso, aqueles olhos que o olhavam, possuíam uma cor ametista. Este era o cara cujo teria que seduzir. Mas parece que não teve que fazer o mínimo de esforço, pois este já começara a ignorar os outros ao redor para chegar mais perto.

O outro estava a usar camisa negra longa sem mangas, com alguns detalhes em roxo, assim como um sol em suas costas. Esta combinava com uma calça, um pouco justa, de couro em um tom pairando entre roxo e negro. Usava ainda luvas e botas que vinham até seus joelhos.

O corpo esguio de Mello movia-se sensualmente, querendo mais ainda enfeitiçar o outro. Fechou seus olhos por um momento, sentindo a musica, deixando-se levar. Era um ser da noite, e seduzir era algo que sabia fazer muito bem. Após um tempo abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir um beijo por trás em seu pescoço. Sorriu vitorioso.

"— Posso dançar com você...? " – sussurrou maliciosamente no ouvido de Mello.

Nem dera tempo de Mello responder, pois sentiu mãos enluvadas em sua cintura, apertando-o fracamente, assim como sentiu o calor do corpo do outro bem mais próximo a si, quase colando a suas costas.

"— Como poderia negar... " – falou sensualmente Mello não parando de dançar "— Qual seria seu nome? "

"— Deve ser novo na cidade... Meu nome é Cain..."– suas mão eram atrevidas, e rapidamente adentraram na camisa de Mello, alisando todo o peito "— E o seu? "

"— Mello. " – respondeu.

Os dois moviam-se em sincronia. Mas Mello estava incomodado com aquelas mãos em si, tentou se afastar. Conseguindo apenas ficar de frente para o outro.

"— Você tem um cabelo lindo... " – comenta Cain, afundando sua cabeça no pescoço de Mello sentindo o cheiro deste.

O loiro estava odiando isso, não queria que mais ninguém o tocasse alem de Near. Mas aquele cara o fazia como que fosse propriedade única e exclusiva dele. Mello tentou afastar-se novamente, recebendo de Cain um olhar raivoso, que o puxou para si e beijou-lhe a força.

Mello estava em choque. Cadê aquele garoto bonzinho e fofinho, cujo seu Mestre sempre disse que Cain era? Este homem a frente parecia mais um demônio sedutor, que faria de tudo para ter o que quisesse, e neste momento estava obvio o que ele queria.

Se Mello estivesse com sua arma, já teria estourado os miolos do outro. Mas deixou que o outro explorasse sua boca, naquele beijo que o estava deixando com nojo de si.

"— O que foi... Não quer? " – pergunta Cain, após o beijo.

" _Claro que NÃO!_ " – pensou "— Eu... "

"— Realmente deve ser novo na cidade... Não conhece a minha fama... "

Aqueles olhos ametistas eram tão penetrantes que estava deixando, por algum motivo, Mello com medo. Não pode evitar em se afastar do outro. Mas o olhar que recebeu deste, o fez realmente ficar com medo.

"— Bem... Se não vai ser por bem... " – comentou Cain, retirando as luvas jogando-as no chão.

Voltou, a aproximar de Mello, que prontamente recuou. Algo nele o estava dizendo para afastar-se daquele homem o mais rápido o possível. Mas acabou esbarrando em alguém que dançava atrás de si, sendo empurrado para frente, para os braços daquele o estava tentando escapar.

Sabia que era para o bem da missão o que estava a fazer. Mas todos os seu sentidos o estavam alertando. Havia algo naquele homem que não devia definitivamente se aproximar. Mas não sabia o que era.

"— Calma 'vampirinho'... " – sussurrou Cain, passando seus lábios no ouvido de Mello.

Mello alertou-se. Não tinha como ele saber que era um vampiro, talvez este também fosse um. Mas em nenhuma das pesquisas deu a mínima idéia de que ele poderia ser tal ser. Tentou afastar-se, mas ficou completamente sem forças, quando sentiu as mãos de Cain, agora sem a luva, tocar-lhe por de baixo da camisa.

"— O... Que...? " – a voz de Mello saiu baixa e um pouco rouca.

"— Seu Mestre devia ter te avisado dos 'perigos' da noite... "

Cain passava as mãos pelo abdômen de Mello, assim como beijava a curva do pescoço, dando também fortes chupões na área.

Por algum motivo, Mello sentia-se fraco, vulnerável e também uma excitação misteriosa tomou conta de seu ser. Já estava até ofegante pelos toques do outro.

"— Sabia que se renderia aos meus 'toques'... Nenhum vampiro resiste. "

"— O.... Que aconteceu... Comigo...? "

"— A julgar pela sua imaturidade... Deve ser um vampiro bem novo. "

"— Cala a boca... E me... Responde! " – ordenou Mello, sentindo-se zonzo.

Não ouve respostas do outro, apenas mais um beijo forçado. Mas dessa vez, Mello não entendia o porque de estar correspondendo a este beijo. Queria fugir, matar esse ser. Mas estava beijando-o de um modo luxurioso.

"— Ninguém me da ordens... Principalmente um vampiro. " – rosnou o outro, após o beijo.

O mau pressentimento de Near estava se realizando. Mello estava facilmente sendo dominado pelo outro, que agora se afastava lentamente do meio da pista, procurando um local mais reservado.

"— Pa-pare... " – pedia Mello, sendo guiado para um lugar aonde poucas pessoas iam.

"— Vampiro, considere-se morto já... Mas, eu gostei de você, vou me divertir antes de ter o prazer de te matar. " – avisou o outro.

Mello alertou-se. Talvez tivesse muito mais na noite do que se pensava. Não só vampiros, mas sim algum outro ser que possuía um poder de sedução inimaginável. Estava zonzo, e mal sabia para aonde estava sendo levado. Sua vista estava escura, via brevemente que estavam saindo da boate, mas não conseguia fazer nada para ir contra.

Quando sua mente voltou a funcionar, notou que estava em um quarto, mas ainda era perto da boate. Pois seus ouvidos ainda conseguiam escutar o barulho daquele lugar. Foi empurrado bruscamente, e por causa disso, acabou caindo no meio dessa sala.

"— Onde estou...? " – Mello sentia cheiro de sangue por todo lugar daquela sala.

"— Esse cheiro, é de seus semelhantes... E de alguns humanos que tentaram ajuda-los. "

A sala estava quase toda escura, as únicas luzes provinham de velas negras em cima de quatro mesas que estavam nos cantos da sala. Mas o que lhe chamava a atenção, era varias marcas vermelhas espalhadas por todo lugar. Sabia o que era. Era sangue.

Cain parou em frente de Mello, olhando-o como se fosse um pequeno coelho, pronto a ser devorado por um coiote. Instintivamente Mello foi recuando, ainda sentado no chão, recuou tanto que suas costas bateram na parede.

Olhou para trás assustado, vendo uma mancha de sangue nesta e que não tinha mais saída, mas por algum motivo não conseguia reagir a seja lá o que fosse aquele homem. Toda vez que sentia que ele o tocava, rapidamente suas forças eram drenadas, e uma excitação tomava conta de si.

"— Muitos vampiros vêem a mim tentando me seduzir e me matar... " – comenta Cain, aproximando-se felinamente de Mello "— Mas alguns, queriam apenas se divertir, e acabaram caindo nas minhas 'mãos'. "

"— O que é você? "

"— Apenas um Hunter. " – falou, sorrindo desdenhoso.

"— Que diabos é isso!? "

"— Seu Mestre deve ser um tolo em larga-lo no mundo sem explicar o básico... " – sensualmente levou a palma de sua mão a boca, lambendo-a lascivamente "— Não deve saber nada sobre a Associação dos Hunters... Ingênuo... Vou me divertir tanto com você hoje. "

"— ... "

"— Certo, estou com tempo hoje mesmo... Lhe darei uma pequena aula, pena que não servira para nada, já que vai morrer. "

Cain mostra-lhe a palma da mão, contendo nela uma espécie de tatuagem em formato de lua minguante negra com um dragão rubro enrolada nesta. O sorriso que este possuía na face, parecia o de um demônio.

"— Pulando explicações... Os Hunters são pessoas amaldiçoadas, que possuem este símbolo nas mãos... " – fala ainda portando um sorriso assustador "— Ele absorve as forças, quando entra em contato com algum vampiro. "

Cain abaixa-se, chegando bem perto do rosto de Mello para beija-lo novamente, mas este virou o rosto com brusquidão desviando do beijo. Mas algo dentro de si pegou fogo, quando sentiu o toque da mão de Cain em seu rosto. Só este simples ato o fez gemer baixo.

"— Adoro vampirinhos sensíveis e inexperientes como você. " – falou, para logo em seguida morder-lhe forte na orelha.

"— Ahnnm " – gemeu de dor.

"— Pena ter que mata-lo, como todos os outros. "

Prensou-lhe mais contra a parede, rasgando a camisa facilmente. Agora podia ver melhor o corpo do outro.

"— Parece que anda bem alimentado... " – comentou Cain, beijando o peito de Mello "— Deve ter algum humano que o esta ajudando... Isso é proibido, ainda hoje descobrirei quem é esse humano e o matarei. " – avisou.

" _Near!?_ " – pensou Mello.

Ao pensar neste, lembrou da pulseira que Near tinha dado para si. Com as ultimas focas, empurrou Cain. Aproveitando o tempo para apertar três vezes a pedra da sua pulseira.

" _Pronto..._ " – pensou Mello, um pouco aliviado após avisar a Near.

"— Ainda tenta me negar!? " – falou raivosamente, dando um tapa no rosto de Mello.

"— Maldito... " – rosnou Mello.

"— Sim, eu sou. Um maldito, um amaldiçoado... Mas eu adoro isso! "

As mãos de Cain foram para o pescoço de Mello, apertando-o. Mello tenta o afastar de todas as maneiras, mas sentia-se mais e mais sem forças.

"— Você é um 'vampirinho' tão fofo... " – comenta Cain, soltando o pescoço de Mello "— Seu Mestre deve ser um tolo ou este simplesmente não da a mínima para você. "

"— Não... Fale mal... Dele... " – falou ofegante, puxando o a com força para os pulmões "— Veck... " – sussurrou nome de seu Mestre sem nem notar.

"— 'Veck!?' " – falou assustado Cain, afastando-se de Mello "— Por que... Esse nome me é familiar...? "

"— Por que vocês... Se conheceram no passado. " – falou Mello, achando ali, um possível meio de fazer ter mais tempo até os reforços.

"— Não diga besteiras vampiro! " – grita Cain, levando sua mão a cabeça, sentido-a doer.

"— Vocês se amavam... "

"— Eu!? Amar um vampiro? Pare de ficar inventando histórias. "

"— O que eu ganharia inventando-as? "

"— Cala a boca. "

"— Vectorius Radiance... Este é o nome dele, familiar não? " – Mello sentia aos poucos suas forças voltando, pelo fato de Cain não o estar tocando.

"— Veck... " – sussurrou Cain meio triste.

"— Isso… Lembra-se dele? "

"— Não. " – falou serio "— Pare de me confundir, só por causa disso farei você sofrer! "

---.---.---.---.---

Near estava um pouco apreensivo no apartamento, aquela sensação de que algo de ruim iria acontecer não tinha passado. Estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama, tentado em vão esquecer de um certo loiro. Tentava se distrair com seus brinquedos ou seu quebra-cabeça. Mas não tinha animo para nenhum dos dois.

"— Near. " – falou Matt, aparecendo na porta do quarto, entrando um pouco neste "— Você está bem? " – perguntou.

"— Sim, só uma leve dor de cabeça. "

"— Certo... " – falou rumando para a porta.

Parou. Quando escutou um barulho estranho vindo de um Notebook, que estava em uma mesa no canto da sala. Estranhou, quando viu Near sair de sua cama, quase correndo para olhar-lo.

"— O que houve Near? " – perguntou matt, aproximando-se deste.

"—Algo deve ter dado errado. "

"— Como assim? "

"— Pelas coordenada aqui... " – falava olhando para o monitor "— Parece que esta em uma casa alugada... Próximo a boate. "

"— Pensei que ele o traria para cá. " – comenta Matt.

"— Vamos lá. " – fala Near, indo em direção a porta.

"— É só um humano... O que de mal pode fazer contra o Mello? " – pergunta Matt, rindo um pouco.

"— Não quero saber se é um humano, um vampiro ou até mesmo um demônio. " – falou friamente para Matt "— Mello não pediria ajuda por nada. Se não fosse algo serio, você acha que ele pediria? "

"— Tem razão... Mello é orgulhoso demais. "

Saíram do quarto meio apressados, encontrando Gevanni na sala, olhando TV.

"— Gevanni, pegue sua arma. " – falou Near.

"— Arma? " – perguntou este, levantando-se do lugar que estava.

"— Hei Near, nos não podemos mata-lo... " – comenta Matt.

"— Se ele fizer algo para o Mello... " – sussurrou Near.

"— Certo, certo... Vamos então. Quanto antes melhor " – fala Matt, pegando, por precaução sua arma também.

Pegaram tudo que precisavam e saíram os três do apartamento, pegando rapidamente um táxi em frente ao prédio.

"— Acho que você esta exagerando Near " – comentou Matt, sentado ao lado deste no táxi.

"— Cala a boca. " – pediu Near, soando quase uma ordem.

Matt assustou-se com o Near, este pareceu o Mello quando estava de mau humor. Talvez os dois fossem parecidos e nem estes sabiam. Suspirou cansado, seria melhor realmente ficar quieto, e ir solucionar este mal entendido.

O local nem era tão longe de onde estavam hospedados, levaria poucos minutos. Mas para Near, que nunca deixava as emoções controlarem suas ações, aquilo estava parecendo séculos. Estava sendo emotivo demais.

Nunca fora assim, em tempos antigos, teria ficado no apartamento, dando apenas ordens. Deixando o trabalho duro para os outros, usando-os apenas como peões. Mas sabia que dessa vez não poderia agir assim, tinha muitas coisas a perder, e não queria correr esse risco.

Medo. Era isto que estava sentindo. Tinha medo de perder Mello novamente. Medo também daqueles dias negros que foram quando pensava que este estava morto. Olhava a paisagem pela janela do carro, tentando se acalmar. Mas aquela sensação de que algo estava errado não passava.

"— Chegamos. " – avisou o motorista.

Gevanni pagou a conta, e rapidamente saíram do carro. Near rumou para a casa, na qual tinha as coordenadas, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

"— É esta. " – avisa Near, em frente a uma bela casa.

"— Bem... Vamos tocar a campainha? " – perguntou Matt, rindo logo em seguida.

"— Matt, não é hora para brincadeiras, o Near esta serio. " – fala serio Gevanni repreendendo Matt.

"— Ok, ok. Deixa-me arrombar a porta. " – falou, indo na frente.

Em pouco tempo, não de uma forma muito silenciosa, entraram na casa. Esta era bem arrumada, com vários quadros enfeitando as paredes. Estavam na sala, e não sabiam para que lado ir, a casa estava deserta.

"— Quartos. " – falou Near, procurando estes pela casa.

Os outros dois apenas o seguiam, pois se caso Near achasse o lugar primeiro, este não saberia se defender e acabaria tudo indo pro brejo. Olharam em todos os quartos e nada. Todos os cômodos e nada. Mello não estava ali.

"— Impossível... O sinal vinha daqui... " – comenta Near, ficando realmente preocupado.

"— Talvez ele tenha perdido a pulseira e alguém a teria achado... " – fala Matt, tentando acalmar Near "— Quem sabe o Mello já tenha voltado. "

"— Se ele estivesse voltado, e não visto nenhum de nos lá, ele teria ligado para o celular de alguém. "

"— Certo Near... Mas-" – Matt para de falar sentindo um cheiro familiar pelo ar "— Sangue... " – sussurrou.

"— Como? " – perguntaram Gevanni e Near juntos.

"— É o cheiro do sangue o Mello, tenho certeza. " – avisa Matt, começando a ficar preocupado.

"— De onde? " – pergunta Near.

"— Não sei ao certo... Está fraco, mas é nesta casa... Em algum lugar. "

Revistaram novamente a casa, e novamente não acharam nada. Mas Matt agora sabia que seu amigo corria perigo. Então concentrou-se, mas a verdade era que estava fraco. Faltava sangue para concentrar-se melhor.

"— O que foi? " – pergunta Gevanni ao lado de Matt, vendo o esforço que este estava fazendo para achar uma pista que levassem a Mello.

"— Se eu estivesse bem alimentado... Eu acharia mais facilmente o rastro do cheiro. " – comenta baixinho Matt.

"— Você continua com a frescura de não comer... " – comenta friamente Near "— Pega o meu sangue. " – ofereceu.

"— Não sou nem doido de fazer isso. Se o fizer... Mello me mata. " – explica Matt.

"— ... "

"— Então pegue o meu. " – fala Gevanni seriamente.

"— O-o... Seu? " – gaguejou Matt.

"— Sim, o que está esperando, Mello corre perigo. " – fala Gevanni, estendendo o pulso para Matt.

"— É que... " – Matt recuou alguns passos.

"— Não me faça ter que cortar a minha mão... "

"— Matt, pare com isso. O Mello corre perigo. " – falou Near.

"— Certo... Passa para cá este pulso. " – falou já segurando o pulso, levando até os lábios.

Matt suspirou fundo. A verdade era que queria distancia do sangue de Gevanni, não por não gostar, muito pelo contrario. Mas queria primeiro por tudo em ordem na sua mente, para depois ir falar com este.

Entretanto agora não teria tempo para pensar nisso. Cravou lentamente suas presas no pulso deste, não desviando os olhos do outro. Queria ver a expressão que este fazia quando tinha o prazer de ter seu sangue sendo sugado.

"— Aihnn... " – gemeu o outro, ao sentir as presas em sua carne.

Matt deliciava-se com o gosto e com a expressão que via no rosto do outro. Gostava muito de vê-lo de boca aberta, em busca de ar e aqueles olhos brilhando em luxuria. Gevanni tentava se controlar, mas não conseguia, sentindo o doloroso prazer de ter as presas de Matt em si, tal como o olhar rubro em sua direção.

Após alguns instantes, Matt retira suas presas, lambendo em seguida o local até o sangue parar de sair. Soltou o pulso, suspirando satisfeito em seguida. Por um momento seus instintos foram mais alto que a razão, quando puxou Gevanni pelo braço, o beijando desejosamente e sendo correspondido.

"— ...Sei que este é um dos efeitos da mordida... " – comenta Near ao lado "— Mas poderiam deixar isto para depois... "

Os dois afastaram-se rapidamente, ofegantes. Matt rapidamente poe a mão na boca, assustado com seu próprio ato.

"— Desculpe... " – pede Matt.

"— Si-sim... " – fala Gevanni, vermelho.

"— Agora concentra-se a ache o Mello. " – pede Near.

O ruivo sorri, respirando profundamente em seguida. Ainda estava querendo o corpo do outro, mas iria se controlar. Fechou seus olhos, deixando seus sentidos mais elevados. Podia notar tudo melhor agora, já que estava bem alimentado.

De olhos ainda fechados, andava lentamente pelo local, sendo guiado pelo cheiro. Parando em cima de um grande tapete no meio da sala, abrindo seus olhos rapidamente. Olhou para o chão atentamente, notando que o tapete era falso, e que era uma passagem secreta.

"— Achei. " – avisa Matt.

Abaixou-se pegando em uma alça no tapete, que estava muito bem escondida, alevantando-a. Fazendo a passagem se abrir.

"— Isso esta ficando cada vez mais estranho. " – comente Gevanni, tirando sua arma da roupa.

"— É... Near, você tinha razão. "

"— Eu nunca erro. "

Entraram os três, cautelosamente no lugar. Era uma escadaria longa de pedra, toda iluminada por castiçais nas paredes. Desceram, dando em um longo corredor, no qual no fim tinha uma porta metálica.

"— O cheiro vem dali... Esta muito mais forte agora. " – comenta Matt, preocupado.

"— Vamos entrar. " – fala Gevanni, ficando em posição.

Matt da um soco na porta, fazendo esta se quebrar em vários pedaços. Entraram os três rapidamente no local.

"— MELLO!!! " – gritou Near.

CONTINUA...

26/11/08

**Nota da autora: **

Primeiramente... Não odeiem o Cain! Ele não é mau desse jeito... Ele realmente é bonzinho.

Mas esquecendo isto por enquanto... Este é o penúltimo CAP da FIC. Todos já deviam estar de saco cheio destes vampiros loucos né? ( Hahahahahah! )

Mas eu fico um pouco triste quando minhas FIC estão acabando, ( Não sou EMO! ) o fato é que eu me apego a historia ( XD )

Vocês vão ficar com curiosidade para saber o por que do Near ter gritado até o próximo CAP.

Bem, como a FIC ta acabando, gostaria de receber ( Alem de elogios ) comentários sobre o que escrever da próxima vez. Não precisa ser exclusivamente Death Note, pode ser de outro Anime/Manga, mas me avise com qual casal deste gostaria que fosse.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito a "Paulinha", por tirar meu irmão do PC ( É a namorada dele ). Com a ajuda desta, consigo tempo para escrever minhas FICs. E ao "And~"... Se não falar nada dele é capaz de ficar triste. ( Heheheheh! )

Fora estes, agradeço a todos que deixam Reviews, e peço novamente para que dêem sugestões para a próxima FIC, não importando o qual absurdas ou loucas podem ser.

**By: Toynako**


	8. Você é meu

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

**-Choco Bloody-**

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

"— MELLO!!! " – gritou Near, não conseguindo se mover.

Near encontrava-se tremendo de medo próximo à porta, observando a cena a sua frente. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

"— Me...llo... " – sussurrou baixinho, ainda em estado de choque.

Matt e Gevanni encontravam-se do mesmo estado, aterrorizados com o que seus olhos viam.

Uma risada maquiavélica os fez sair desse transe. Olharam os três para o canto da sala. Sentado lá, em cima de uma mesa, estava um homem que rapidamente perceberam que era o Cain.

Near adentra mais no lugar, ignorando as risadas, suas pernas tremiam. No chão a poucos passos de onde estava, possuía uma poça de sangue, e todo este sangue estava saindo de um único ser. De Mello.

Este estava sentado no chão, com as costas na parede. Suas mãos estavam pressas juntas a cima da cabeça na parede, pregadas por uma faca prateada e deste ponto não parava de sair sangue. Mas apesar de tudo... Não era isto que estava deixando Near com medo.

Aproximou-se mais, sobre o olhar atento do homem no canto da sala, que estava sendo vigiado pelos outros com as armas miradas neste.

"— O... Que fizeram com você... " – falou com sua voz tremula, pisando no sangue de Mello e aproximando-se mais.

Ajoelhou-se no sangue, em frente ao loiro. Delicadamente, temendo machuca-lo mais, levou seus dedos ao rosto dele. Tocando a face que agora estava tão fria quanto antes. Parecia que estava realmente morto. Deslizou seus dedos pelo rosto, descendo passando pelo peito desnudo, coberto de cortes e roxos.

Mello encontrava-se totalmente despido, contendo vários cortes em seu corpo, que misteriosamente não paravam de sangrar. Parecia um morto, Near não sabia ao certo se o loiro ainda estava vivo.

"— Você deve ser o humano que o estava alimentando... " – comentou Cain, tendo a atenção de Near.

"— O que você fez a ele!? "

"— Isso mesmo que esta pensando... Ele é delicioso, mas acho que isso você já sabe. " – fala Cain, dando uma sonora risada logo depois.

"— Parado! Não se mexa! " – gritou Gevanni apontando a arma para o outro.

"— Hum... Outro humano que insiste em alimentar esses monstros... "

"— Como você pode fazer isso ao Mello!? " – gritou Matt.

"— Por ele ter um corpo tão belo, eu fui bonzinho com ele... " – comentou Cain maliciosamente "— E depois da 'diversão', eu gosto de ver seres como você, darem seus últimos suspiros. Antes de morrer... Antes de desaparecer completamente deste mundo, o grito de dor que sai é tão belo... Uma verdadeira sinfônica de agonia. "

"— Você me da nojo! " – gritou novamente Matt, jogando sua arma no chão, partindo para cima de Cain.

Foi com estrema agilidade, pronto para dar um soco no rosto do outro. Mas furtivamente Cain desvia, aproveitando uma pequena brecha para passar sua mão no rosto de Matt. Este quase cai, se não tivesse se apoiado na mesa do canto no ultimo momento.

"— Eu poderia brincar com você, que nem fiz com seu amiguinho loiro... Mas eu não gosto de ruivos. "

Em questão de instantes, as unhas de Cain crescem, ficando tão afiadas quando laminas. Rapidamente este desfere um golpe cortando as costas de Matt, que grita de dor caindo no chão em seguida.

"— Matt! " – grita Gevanni, atirando próximo a Cain "— Não se mexa... Se fizer isso, eu não errarei desta vez. " – ameaça.

"— Droga... " – resmunga Cain, levantado as mãos em sinal de paz.

Gevanni fica parado, mirrando em Cain, não queria desviar os olhos deste, mas simplesmente não pode ignorar Matt que estava caído no chão.

Quando seus olhos desviaram de Cain, para ver como Matt estava, em questões de segundos Cain, percorre um espaço enorme na sala chegando próximo de Gevanni. Quando este notou o outro diante de si, era tarde demais, este já tinha dado um soco em seu estomago, e jogado sua arma para longe.

"— Co-mo? " – pergunta-se Gevanni, ajoelhando-se no chão, levando a mão no local atingido.

"— Por está ajudando um vampiro, seu sentença será a morte... "

"— Espe-re... Não toque... Nele! " – grita Matt, tomando a atenção de Cain para si.

Levantou-se com dificuldade do lugar, seu ferimento não queria cicatrizar. Estava doendo muito em suas costas, a ferida era realmente profunda. Tentou se aproximar mais de Cain, mas não teve forças, acabou caindo de novo.

"— Um inútil... " – comenta Cain, voltando sua atenção para Gevanni, que olhava o esforço que Matt fazia para ajuda-lo "— Parece que este vampiro gosta de você, acho que vou corta-lo em pedacinho para ele ver como é ver seu amado morrer... "

As garras de Cain crescem mais, passando as pontas pelo rosto de Gevanni forte o suficiente para criar um corte, por onde sangue saia singelamente. Olhou para suas garras vendo o sangue do humano que ferira nelas, riu diabolicamente vendo o pouco sangue escorrer por seus dedos.

"— São todos inúteis. Eu sempre ganh-... "

Um barulho de disparo de bala foi ouvido, Near recuperando-se do choque de ver Mello naquele estado, pega a arma que era de Matt que caiu porto de si e dispara, acertando a perna direita de Cain. Este vai ao chão, levando instintivamente suas mãos a ferida.

"— Errado. Eu que sempre ganho. " – avisa Near, mais próximo a Cain, olhando-o com aquele rosto sem expressão.

"— Co...Mo... Apenas um huma-no.... " – tenta falar Cain, ainda com as mãos na ferida de bala.

"— Cale a boca... " – respondeu friamente "— Tem sorte de você ser útil para nos... Se não, teria te matado. "

"— Near...? " – fala Gevanni, já se recuperando do golpe que tinha levado

"— Algeme-o. " – pede Near.

"— Certo. "

Gevanni faz o que Near pedira, tirando dentro de seu bolso uma algema, prendendo assim as mãos atrás das costas de Cain. Near vendo que este já estava preso, e até meio inconsciente pela dor do tiro, volta suas atenções para Mello. Este parecia estar em estado critico.

"— Acorde Mello... " – pediu Near.

Cuidadosamente, retirou a faca na qual prendia as mãos de Mello a parede. Tocou novamente a face deste, notando o qual gelada esta estava. Isso era preocupante. E muito. Abraçou-o delicadamente, não se importando em ficar todo sujo com sangue. Sangue este que ainda insistia em sair.

"— Como ele está? " – pergunta Gevanni, aproximando-se, mais ainda com a mão no lugar que levara o soco.

"— Dele, cuido eu. " – responde "— Vá ver como Matt esta. "

Sem pensar duas vezes Gevanni se afasta dos dois, indo para onde Matt estava. Sentou-se ao lado deste, colocando em seguida este em seu colo, de costas para cima, com medo de agravar a ferida em suas costas.

"— Você ta bem? " – pergunta, tirando uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos da frente dos olhos.

"— Sim... " – respondeu com uma certa dificuldade.

"— Que bom... " – inclinou-se, beijando a bochecha de Matt em seu colo "— Obrigado, se você não tivesse se esforçado aquela hora a se levantar, ele poderia ter me matado. " – sussurrou, ainda próximo ao rosto deste.

"— Mas eu fui um inútil... " – falou, tentando sentar-se, conseguindo depois de um pouco de ajuda.

Olhou demoradamente para o rosto à frente, analisando cada expressão. Notou o corte em seu rosto, então vagarosamente aproximou-se do local ferido, dando uma lânguida lambida, absorvendo o sangue que escorria do rosto até chegar ao ferimento.

"— Hhnm... " – suspirou Gevanni, tentando se controlar.

Matt em instantes, afasta-se portando aquele sorriso típico. Nem parecia que tinham presenciado uma cena quase de um filme de terror há poucos instantes. Lambeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Após algum tempo, novamente apenas olhando-se o ruivo estranhou, sentindo-se como se não tivesse mais sofrido o corte em suas costas, levou rapidamente suas mãos ao local ferido, notando que este já estava quase todo recuperado.

" _O sangue me curou...?_ " – pensou Matt, levantando-se, sendo seguido por Gevanni "— Near, parece que sangue ajuda a regeneração... Foi apenas um pouco que eu peguei de Gevanni, mas já estou quase todo curado. " – avisou para Near.

Este olhou rapidamente para o ruivo, olhando para Mello logo em seguida. Pegou a faca prateada que antes estava prendendo este à parede, e cortou um pouco seu pulso sem nenhum pudor. Aquilo doía, e muito, mas tinha que fazer isso para ajudar Mello.

Com a outra mão, a que não estava cortada, abriu levemente a boca de Mello, posicionando em seguida a sua outra mão em cima desta, vendo o sangue cair em varias gotas dentro da boca de Mello.

"— Bebe... " – pediu, fechando seu punho, fazendo que o sangue saísse mais rápido.

"— Hahahahah! " – uma risada cruel foi ouvida pelo lugar "— Não adianta, eu brinquei demais com ele. Somente uma dose muito grande de sangue pode ser capaz de ajuda-lo. " – fala Cain.

"— Já te mandei calar a boca! " – avisa novamente Near, com a voz alterada.

Cain então emudece, concentrando-se em não sentir a dor em sua perna, lutando contra uma sonolência que estava apoderando-se de seu copo.

"— Vamos Mello... Bebe, nem que seja um pouco. " – murmurou Near, de encontro ao ouvido do loiro.

Um leve mover dos lábios de Mello, foi o suficiente para Near soltar um suspiro aliviado. Mello estava tentando se recuperar, escutando, mesmo que inconsciente, suas palavras.

Encostou a parte cortada nos lábios deste, deixando que mais do seu sangue entrasse naquela boca. Arrepiou-se, ao sentir a língua úmida de Mello encostar-lhe na ferida, passando lentamente por toda ela. Olhou melhor para o rosto deste, vendo que ainda estava desmaiado. Deveria estar agindo apenas por instintos.

"— Isso... Bebe o máximo que puder... " – pediu Near, baixinho, em um tom de voz que só Mello pudesse ouvir.

"— Está dando certo? " – pergunta um curioso Matt, em pé a passos dos dois.

"— Pelo menos, acho, que não corre risco. " – avisa Near "— Gevanni, arranje algum meio de transporte para levar Mello e Cain para o apartamento sem que ninguém perceba. "

"— Certo, estou indo. " – falou Gevanni, saindo do lugar.

"— Vou também. " – disse Matt, com intenção de segui-lo.

"— Não. " – disse Near, vendo o ruivo para parar observa-lo "— Você tem que me ajudar a levar Mello para um lugar um pouco mais confortável, e também você ficará de olho em Cain. " – avisa.

Matt vê Gevanni se afastar. Após alguns segundos vai para o lado do amigo, pegando-o gentilmente no colo. Em quanto Near ficava de vigia para o outro, levou cuidadosamente Mello para um dos quartos daquela casa, deitando-o em seguida na cama.

Ajeitou-o melhor na enorme cama de casal, notando agora, o real estado que este se encontrava. Ficou observando- por algum tempo, mas decidiu que não devia demorar muito. Apressadamente procurou em um grande armário, situado no canto do quarto, por uma coberta leve, para que não incomodasse Mello.

Achando tal coisa, cobriu parcialmente a nudes de Mello, notando que rapidamente a branquidão da coberta ficara manchada com o sangue deste. Saiu do lugar. Em instantes já estava no local aonde acontecera todo aquele drama esta noite.

"— Ele já está em um bom quarto. " – avisa Matt, chegando perto de Near.

"— ... "

Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de responder, Near apontou para Cain, que estava algemado no mesmo local, e saiu do lugar. Lentamente andou pela enorme e escura escadaria, que dava aceso a sala. Passou pelos cômodos, não ligando para nada ao redor. Foi direto para aonde Mello estava descansando.

Nunca em toda sua vida sentira tanto medo quanto esta noite. Chegando ao quarto, no qual Matt colocara Mello, sentiu novamente suas pernas tremerem. Aproximou-se mais de Mello, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Analisado-o mais agora, percebeu quer, pelo menos, os cortes já pararam de sangrar.

Olhou para seu próprio pulso, o que tinha cortado, percebendo que o ferimento se fechara. Rapidamente achou o motivo para isto ter acontecido. A língua de Mello. Sabia, de uma forma meio estranha, vampiros conseguiam fazer cicatrizar os ferimentos com suas línguas.

Fato que já comprovara diversas vezes, quando Mello o mordia e minutos depois, o ferimento estava cicatrizado, quase imperceptível.

Lentamente tocou no peito do loiro, em cima de onde estava sujo de sangue. Olhou melhor para aquilo e não gostou. Levantou-se da cama, indo para o mesmo armário cujo Matt achou a coberta, vasculhou todo o lugar, não ligando em bagunçá-lo todo.

Sorri satisfeito, ao achar uma toalha branca, saindo apressado do quarto logo em seguida. Foi em direção a cozinha, portando a toalha nas mãos, procurou novamente por todo lugar. Em alguns minutos estava de volta ao quarto que Mello estava, tendo em mão agora, uma bacia com água morna.

Colocou cuidadosamente a bacia em cima da cama, molhando a toalha nela logo em seguida. Mello estava sujo, era bom, no mínimo, limpa-lo. E depois procurar alguma coisa com que vesti-lo, para o aquecer.

Afastou a coberta que Matt tinha posto em cima do loiro, passando suavemente a toalha úmida em cima de seus ferimentos, limpando-os com uma delicadeza extrema. Rapidamente a água da bacia ficou na cor vermelha, de tanto sangue que teve que limpar, mas após algum tempo, consegui deixa-lo limpo.

Botou a bacia no chão, junto com a toalha, e voltou a cobrir Mello com a coberta. Para quem sabe assim aquece-lo mais.

" _Mello... O culpado por isso foi eu..._ " – pensa Near, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Mello " _Já que esse plano doido foi minha idéia..._ "

Lentamente acariciou a face ao lado, passando os dedos pelos contornos dos lábios vagarosamente. Estavam vermelhos, deve ter sido por beijos forçados que possivelmente tenha levado de Cain.

" _Desgraçado... Como ousou fazer isso a Mello?_ "

Cuidadosamente, aproximou-se mais daqueles lábios, beijando-os lenta e calmamente. Apenas para Mello sentir o calor de seus lábios, e notar que já está tudo bem.

"— N-e-a-r... " – falou Mello pausadamente, após este afastar-se de sua boca.

"— Acordou! " – falou alegre "— Sente-se bem? "

"— ...-me... " – Mello murmurou tão baixo que Near não conseguira ouvir.

Para escutar melhor o que o loiro estava tentando dizer, aproximou-se mais novamente, colocando sua orelha próxima à boca de Mello.

"— Fome... " – sussurrou Mello.

"— Fome? "

Lentamente os olhos de Mello se abrem, como se fosse muito esforço apenas fazer aquilo. Near assustou-se ao ver os olhos com aquela coloração vermelha, que algumas vezes o fascinava. Mas não foi isto que o assustara, mas sim, o fato destes estarem sem vidas. Não possuíam mais aquele brilho tão característico de Mello.

"— Você consegue me morder ou quer que eu me corte com algo? " – perguntou Near, calmamente.

"— Con-si-go. " – falou fracamente.

De uma forma cuidadosa, ajustou os travesseiros para que Mello ficasse sentado confortavelmente na cama. Olhou novamente para os olhos, que mesmo olhando-o pareciam que estavam perdidos em outra coisa. Notando melhor, os olhos de Mello pareciam vidrados em seu pescoço.

"— Pronto. " – comentou Near, sentando-se mais perto de Mello "— Alimente-se a vontade. " – concluiu.

Mello suspirou pesadamente, tentando reunir forças para aquele ato. Sentia-se faminto. Extremamente faminto. Apoiou-se com uma certa dificuldade ao ombro de Near, para ter mais firmeza.

Não tinha olhos para mais nada ao seu redor, tudo parecia nublado. Exceto a pele branca do pescoço de Near, que parecia mais que tudo clamar por seus lábios, por seus dentes. Tirando-lhe tudo, sangue, energia, vida...

"— Não tenha pressa... Gevanni demorará a chegar. " – fala Near, abraçando confortavelmente Mello.

Mas este pareceu quase não ter ouvido ou simplesmente ignorou a frase de Near. Não queria ligar para nada. Lambeu com sofreguidão o pescoço de Near, arrancando deste um suspiro desejoso, voltou a lamber mais o local sorvendo mais do sabor, antes de macular aquele lindo local.

"— Mellooo... "

Near não conseguiu evitar gemer baixo o nome do loiro. Principalmente quando este começou a arranhar com suas pressas seu pescoço, fazendo pequenos cortes, para logo em seguida lamber-los com luxúria, sorvendo o sangue que saíra destes.

Queria mais. E muito. Mello simplesmente não agüentava mais seu corpo com tão pouco sangue. Precisava sentir o plasma vermelho de Near invadir-lhe a garganta o quanto antes. Queria tudo. Tudo que Near poderia dar para ele, não importando as conseqüências, não importando o que viria depois.

Não ligando para mais nada, mordeu Near com força, fincando o máximo que podia de suas presas. Ouvindo logo em seguida um grito de puro êxtase de Near. Nunca tivera as cravado tão fundo. O sangue quente invadiu sua boca com uma velocidade absurda, mas sorvia-o todo em um ato esfomeado.

Near se concentrava, estava ofegante, aquilo estava de uma forma mais dolorosa das outras, porem o prazer que aquela mordida lhe dava era supremo. Só não ganhava de quando tinha Mello em seus braços e o fazia gemer seu nome desesperadamente enquanto ambos gozavam avassaladoramemte.

"— Hunhmm "

Aquilo já estava levando mais tempo do que de costume, Near já estava até sentindo sua vista ficar turva e meio enevoada. Mal conseguia raciocinar direito, mas lembrou-se de que Cain disse que, para se recuperar, Mello precisaria de muito sangue.

Estava disposto a dá-lo sem reclamar, sem questionar. Sua vida já pertencia exclusivamente a Mello dês do momento em que descobriu que este o amava. Poderia fazer o que quisesse com consigo, até mesmo tirar-lhe a vida.

Impiedosamente Mello continuava a sorver o sangue de Near, sentindo-se recobrar as forças com o sangue de seu amado. Estava louco. Apenas queria sorver cada gota de sangue que Near possuíra, provar todo seu sabor.

E assim o fez, mão largou Near até que este amoleceu tanto, que parecia ter desmaiado.

"— Near!? " – chamou Mello, incrédulo pelo que tinha feito.

Depois de ter se abastecido com o sangue alheio, mais precisamente de Near. Voltara a pensar direito. Mas quando se deu por si, Near estava frio em seus braços.

Tinha tomado sangue demais.

"— O que eu fiz... "

Mello deitou Near na cama, sentindo este respirar pesado, parecia que a qualquer momento este poderia morrer por falta de sangue. Não agüentava vê-lo daquele jeito, de olhos fechados...

"— Eu não queria... " – sussurrou Mello, baixo.

Mello passou seus dedos em seus lábios, afastando-os em seguira para ver nestes o sangue de Near. Não tinha mais como mudar o que tinha feito, agora só restava duas alternativas. Near morre ou vira um ser da noite.

Não precisou pensar muito para descobrir qual das duas escolher, na verdade a primeira opção nem foi cogitada. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, depois só teria que falar melhor com Near sobre o que ocorrera.

"— Near... Não durma... Você tem que fazer algo antes. " – pediu Mello, em um sussurro próximo do ouvido de Near.

"— Ta... " – respondeu fraco.

"— Beba isto... O máximo que puder. "

Rapidamente Mello corta seu pulso, aproximando-o logo em seguida da boca de Near, que a abriu delicadamente. Near suspirou pesado, quando sentiu o sangue de Mello em sua boca, sorveu-o o que podia, sentindo uma dor apoderar-se aos poucos de seu ser.

"— Eu queria ter te perguntado antes, se queria realmente isto... " – comentou Mello, começando a retirar seu pulso de onde estava.

Porem Near impediu este ato, segurando com as suas duas mãos o braço deste no lugar, voltando a sorver mais daquele sangue. Não importando a dor, que já estava absurda.

"— Solte Near... Já está bom... " – pediu Mello.

Lentamente os olhos de Near se abrem, fitando Mello com tanta luxúria no olhar que calou este em um instante. Seus olhos antes tão frios e calmos, estavam aos poucos ganhando uma coloração carmesim. Mas rapidamente estes olhos que o fitavam se fecham, assim como as mãos que o prendiam no lugar se afrouxam.

"— Desculpe-me por fazer isto sem perguntar antes... "

Mello ajeitou melhor Near na cama. Olhou rapidamente para si, notando que estava nu. Andou lento ate o armário, procurando algo para poder vestir. Acabou por achar uma calça verde de moletom, bem folgada. Não era seu estilo aquela roupa, mas por enquanto esta servia.

Vestiu-a apresadamente, dando logo em seguida uma ultima olhada em Near, para depois sair do local. Caminhou até onde Matt estava, passando pela enorme escadaria que levava ao subsolo daquele lugar.

"— Mello! Que bom que você ta bem. " – falou Matt, assim que viu o loiro aparecer no local "— Essa calça não combina com você... " – zombou.

"— Eu sei... Eu sei... "

"— Mello... O que aconteceu para este cara burlar os poderes de vampiros nossos? "

"— É uma longa historia... E eu descobri da pior parte. " – fala Mello, olhando melhor para Cain "— Perai... Vocês deram um tiro nele? "

"— Foi o Near... "

"— O Near deu um tiro... E acertou? " – perguntou incrédulo.

"— Sim... A situação não estava boa... Se ele não fizesse isso, Gevanni podia morrer. " – explicou.

"— Certo... É só torcer para não haver reclamações sobre isso. "

"— E Near, dormiu? "

"— Sem querer eu tomei muito sangue dele... E tive que transformá-lo em vampiro... "

"— Mas... E agora? "

"— Agora? " – Mello da uma pausa, suspirando pesado "— Vai ser tudo normal. Pelo menos, eu acho. "

"— Certo... "

"— Possivelmente, ele só acordará amanhã... Vou me alimentar um pouco melhor hoje, para estar bem satisfeito quando Near acordar. " – comenta Mello.

"— Sim, é bom. Gevanni cuidará de tudo durante o dia. " – fala Matt, com aquele típico sorriso.

"— Agora é só esperar por amanhã... "

---.---.---.---.---.---

Lentamente Near abre os olhos, vendo a face de seu amado olhando-o delicadamente. Sentia seu corpo um pouco frio, e necessitando de algo que ainda não sabia ao certo o que era. Olhou melhor ao redor, reparando que estava no quarto do apartamento que alugaram. Já era noite também.

"— Como se sente? " – perguntou Mello.

Este estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Near, olhando-o atentamente. Mello cuidadosamente levou sua mão ao rosto do menor, afagando-o carinhosamente.

"— Estou bem... Só sinto que parece me faltar algo... " – responde Near, fechando os olhos.

"— Não seria fome? " – comenta o loiro

"—Sangue... " – sussurrou Near, sem nem notar o que estava falando.

"— Temos algum tempo antes de irmos ao aeroporto... " – começa a falar Mello, levantando-se da cadeira e sentando-se na cama "— Você tem que se alimentar antes. " – conclui.

"— Alimentar? " – pergunta o menor, abrindo seus olhos.

"— Sim, você saberá o que fazer. Apenas siga seus instintos. "

Mello reclinou-se sobre Near, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios, estavam frios como os seus. Porem isso não importava. Era extremamente prazeroso sentir os lábios do menor de encontro aos seus. E o que começou apenas com um simples selinho, transformou-se em um beijo ardente.

Near abraçou forte Mello, aprofundado o beijo, pedindo por passagem com sua língua. Rapidamente estas se encontraram em um prazeroso bailar. Misteriosamente precisava de mais.

Os dentes de Near cortaram a boca de Mello, fazendo aquele beijo ficar com gosto de sangue. O que para ambos ficou mais deleitoso. Os dois agora usufruíram do mesmo anseio, precisavam de sangue para sobreviver.

"— Gostoso... " – comentou Near, assim que pararam de se beijar.

"— Sim, e muito... "

"— Quero mais... " – pediu manhosamente.

"— É para isso que eu estou aqui... Sou sua primeira refeição. "

"— ... "

Near não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu timidamente. Aquilo ainda era novo demais para ele. Não conseguia explicar o fato de precisar tanto assim de se alimentar, todavia, não iria recusar alimentar-se.

Rolou na cama, ficando por cima do loiro. Olhou atentamente para o pescoço à frente, sentindo o sangue fluir por ali, como se clamasse para que fosse retirado das veias. Notou também os batimentos descompassados de Mello, poda-os ouvir com perfeição. Sabia,de algum modo, que tinha alguma coisa afligindo este.

"— Te amo Mello... "

Então os batimentos ficaram mais calmos, parece que era realmente isso que Mello precisava ouvir no momento. Beijou levemente a bochecha deste, para logo em seguida olhar com mais luxuria para o pescoço do loiro.

Curiosamente passou sua língua no pescoço deste, sentindo o pulsar do sangue. Como era tentador isto. Então era exatamente isto que Mello sentia toda vez que ia morde-lo.

"— Morde... " – pediu Mello, em quase um gemido.

E Near assim o fez. Alongou suas presas e fincou no pescoço à frente, de forma lenta e demorada, apreciando cada segundo o prazer de sentir o sangue começando a invadir-lhe a boca.

"— An-Ahnn " – gemeu baixinho o loiro, levando suas mãos a cintura do menor "— Como isso é bom... "

Morder Near era tão prazeroso quanto ser mordido por este. O loiro derretia-se pela mordida em seu pescoço, algo tão se alimentado bastante, até em excesso, antes do menor acordar. Queria dar todo sangue possível a este, alimenta-lo bem.

Sentiu as mãos de Near começarem a vagar por seu corpo. Não parecia que Near queria apenas alimentar-se de Mello. Queria unir-se a este, tê-lo em seus braços.

"— Não... Near... Só alimen-Ahnn... "

O gemido de Mello só fez Near continuar com seu intuito, sentia-se elétrico por causa do ato, e agora uma vontade extrema de faze-lo gemer apoderava-se de seu corpo. O sangue que fluía em sua boca o instigava a tudo isso. Agora entedia o por que do Mello ficar tão submisso quando tomava seu sangue.

"— Hum... Near... "

Depois de algum tempo, Near fica satisfeito, então larga meio relutante o pescoço de Mello.

"— Isso é saboroso. " – comenta o menor.

"— Que bom que gostou. "

"— Mello... "

"— Sim? "

"— Te amo. "

"— Eu também... " – responde o loiro, dando em seguida um suave beijo nos lábios ensangüentados de Near.

Este sai de cima de Mello, deitando-se ao lado, ficando a observar o pescoço maculado de seu amado. Aquela visão, naquele instante, lhe pareceu linda.

"— Tem algo te preocupando. " – comenta Near.

"— Me desculpe Near. "

"— Por que? "

"— Eu me descontrolei... E acabei te transformando nisso. " – responde meio triste.

"— Eu queria isso. "

"— Queria!? "

"— Sim... Mas não tinha coragem de pedir. "

"— E eu aqui, me culpando por nada... " – comenta Mello, rindo.

"— Tem outra coisa que eu quero também... "

"— O que? "

"— Você. "

"— Mas isso você já tem. "

"— ...Você não entendeu... " – fala Near, meio envergonhado.

"— Mas eu sou todo seu... Agora até meu sangue te pertence. "

"— Você continua sem entender... "

"— O que seria então? "

"— Quero que você faça amor comigo... " – fala Near, só que dessa vez extremamente envergonhado.

"— Mas... Isso agente já vez um monte de vezes. " – responde Mello.

"— Você está meio lento hoje... " – comenta Near "— Eu quero... Quero... "

"— ...? "

"— ...Ser o passivo... " – murmurou, extremamente baixo.

Foi à vez de Mello ficar vermelho. Escutara muito bem as palavras de Near, e algo dento de si ardeu. Queria muito isso também. Por um momento, pensou em realizar o desejo de ambos neste exato momento, porem lembrou-se que tinham pouco tempo.

"— Por mim... Faria isto agora mesmo " – falou Mello, vendo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Near "— Mas não temos tempo. Já devem estar nos esperando. "

O pequeno sorriso de Near desapareceu. Tinha que ser mais lógico, tinha que deixar as emoções um pouco de lado. Ainda tinham uma missão a cumprir, completariam esta antes de aproveitar a eternidade juntos.

"— Temos que levantar, na sala termino de explicar a situação... " – fala Mello, levantando-se.

"— Espere... " – falou Near manhosamente, segurando o braço do loiro.

"— O que foi? " – pergunta calmamente, sentando-se a cama.

"— Fica só um pouquinho... Tudo ainda é muito novo para mim... "

"— Isso não é uma desculpa para você me agarrar não é? "

"— Talvez... "

"— Certo, certo... Eu fico um pouquinho mais " – fala Mello, dando-se por vencido e deitando-se ao lado do menor.

"— Obrigado.... "

Near aninha-se no peito de Mello, confortavelmente, sorrindo fracamente. O loiro apenas relaxa, com o amado em seus braços, pensando que este iria descansar um pouco mais.

Porem enganou-se, ao sentir, em pouco tempo, Near começar a se remexer, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço e adentrando com as mãos em sua camisa. Aquilo era tentador...

"— Near... " – sussurrou Mello, quase dando-se por vencido e entregando-se ao menor "— Nos não temos tempo para isso... Já te disse... "

Apesar de Mello alertar Near, não fazia nada contra o avanço deste.

"— O cheiro dele... " – fala baio Near, próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

"— Cheiro de quem? "

"— Dele... "

"— 'Dele' quem, Near? " – perguntou novamente Mello, não entendendo nada do que Near falava.

"— Cain... "

"— É impressão sua. "

"— Não. Eu sei muito bem o que ele fez a você naquele lugar... "

"— Nem me lembre... "

"— Você é meu. " – fala Near friamente, possessivamente.

Sem esperar mais palavras, Near beija a boca de Mello, de uma forma violenta, dominadora, fazendo em pouco tempo o loiro perder o fôlego. As suas mãos, que estavam começando a entrar por de baixo da camisa de Mello, sobem deparando-se com um dos mamilos, na qual o apertou e puxou malvadamente.

"— Nearrr... " – gemeu Mello, arrastadamente.

"— Você é meu... " – repetiu o menor.

Near levantou a camisa do loiro, e não tardou a levar seus lábios aquela parte, ora beijando, ora lambendo aquela parte, sentindo Mello arquear as costas em busca de mais contato.

"— Ah-Ahhhnm! "

Um gemido mais alto saiu da boca de Mello, quando sentiu que Near mordera-lhe o peito com seus caninos, fazendo o sangue sair do local. Olhou em seguida, extasiado, este lambendo-lhe como um felino o lugar, sorvendo todo o sangue que saíra deste.

"— Near... Tempo-Ahhnm... Não temos tempo... " – falou Mello, ou tentou.

Criando coragem, Mello afastou Near de si. Olhando-o nos olhos logo em seguida. O tom vermelho que pairava nestes o fascinou tanto que acabou por beija-lo, sentindo o próprio gosto de sangue na boca deste.

Aquilo não estava indo bem. O loiro não conseguia resistir ao menor, apesar de tentar ter algum controle de seu corpo.

Novamente Mello afasta Near de si, mas dessa vez evitou olhar para este, temendo não resistir e entregar-se totalmente.

"— O que foi... Não quer...? " – perguntou Near, sedutoramente.

"— ... " – Mello continuava sem olhar para o outro "— Estou com dor de cabeça " – falou rindo em seguida.

"— Eu já usei essa desculpa... " – riu baixinho Near, soltando e afastando-se em seguida de Mello

"— E eu pensando que isto era desculpa de mulher... " – Mello da um suspiro, só então olhando para Near "— Bem, pelo menos você parou. "

"— ... "

"— Agora temos que ir... " – avisa o loiro, levantando-se e ficando em pé ao lado da cama.

"— Pode ir na frente? " – pede Near.

"— Claro. "

"— Obrigado, em minutos estarei lá. "

Mello lentamente sai do quarto, parando em frente a porta por um tempo, recuperando-se do que Near tinha lhe causado. Ajeitou melhor sua roupa, sentindo seu corpo clamar por mais toques.

Precisava realmente se acalmar, pelo jeito, Near também precisava, por esse motivo ficara mais um tempo no quarto. Após recuperar-se um pouco andou pelo apartamento um pouco pensativo.

Parou assim que entrou na sala. Matt e Gevanni estavam aos beijos e amassos no sofá, e pelo que parecia, se não parasse os dois agora, era capaz deles nem notarem sua presença e começarem a fazer 'algo mais' ali.

"— Hei! Vocês dois, aquietem-se ai! " – falou Mello, chegando mais perto "— Se não, eu jogarei água fria em vocês. "

"— Poxa Mello... Tinha que aparecer agora...? " – reclama Matt.

"— ...! " –Gevanni rapidamente endireita-se no sofá, extremamente constrangido pelo fraga.

"— Pensei que você fosse demorar mais lá com o Near... " – comenta o ruivo, ajeitando-se no sofá também.

"— Não temos tempo para isso, quero o quanto antes entregar Cain ao seu dono. " – avisa o loiro.

"— E o Near... Não reclamou em nada você ter o transformado em um de nos? " – perguntou o ruivo.

"— Não. " – suspira aliviado "— Pelo visto, estava me preocupando a toa. "

"— Que bom. " – fala Matt, também aliviado.

"— Mas... E vocês dois... " – Mello da uma pausa, olhando fixamente para Gevanni "— Acertaram-se? "

"— Sim! " – fala um radiante Matt, abraçando-se no Gevanni.

"— ... " – Gevanni fica extremamente vermelho.

"— Não é fofinho, quando ele fica vermelhinho assim? " – pergunta Matt, cutucando a bochecha do outro.

"— Matt! " – fala Gevanni, mais constrangido ainda, tentando afastar-se do ruivo.

"— O único que eu acho fofinho é o Near. " – responde Mello, cruzando os braços.

"— Quem é o fofinho...? " – fala Near, aparecendo na sala, tomando a atenção para si.

Este caminha sedutoramente pelo cômodo, aproximando-se de Mello. Misteriosamente Near tinha algo de diferente, possuía um ar fascinante. Algo que fez Mello instintivamente recuar alguns passos, em quanto o menor aproximava-se mais dele, ficando a sua frente.

"— Por que eu sempre fico com a fama de 'fofinho'... " – pergunta Near, segurando o queixo de Mello "— Se é você quem geme absurdamente fofo, quando está em meus braços... "

Mello ficara simplesmente mudo, ter virado um vampiro deixou Near, de certa forma, mais ousado. E apreciou muito isto, apesar da ocasião o ter deixado extremamente vermelho, mais até do que Gevanni a poucos instantes.

Já Matt e Gevanni olhavam espantados a ação de Near. Quem poderia imaginar que aquele garoto quieto se transformaria nisto? Mas logo o ruivo começou a rir da cena, vendo o modo acuado e submisso que Mello se encontrava. Nunca o tinha visto assim.

"— Então é o Near quem é o ativo? " – comenta Matt, rindo.

"— QUE!? " – Mello empurra o menor, aproximando-se do ruivo.

"— Ops! Foi mal... 'Fofo' " – Matt não agüentando e caindo na gargalhada.

"— Seu... "

Mello segura a camisa de Matt, fazendo-o levantar-se do sofá. Olhou com ódio para o ruivo, e em segundos este ficou calado. O olhar de Mello era tão ameaçador que parecia que queria matar apenas olhando-o.

"— Você se esqueceu da punição que lhe dei da ultima vez...? " – pergunta Mello, sarcasticamente.

Near e Gevanni se entreolham, porem nada fizeram.

"— Quer ganha-la de novo...? " – pergunta Mello, intimidador.

"— Não... " – fala Matt, dando-se por vencido "— Foi mal Mello... "

"— Certo... " – diz o loiro, soltando a camisa do ruivo.

Este se senta no sofá e fica quieto. Um silencio estranho fica no lugar. Todos estavam com um certo medo do loiro.

"— Bem... É melhor deixarmos de brincadeira, temos uma missão a cumprir. " – fala Mello, quebrando o silencio do lugar.

"— E Cain... Aonde está? " – pergunta Near.

"— Bem preso e amordaçado em um dos quartos... " – responde Gevanni "— Já arrumei tudo, o avião que transportara nos chegará em pouco tempo. "

"— Como você é eficiente, arrumou tudo enquanto agente dormia. " – fala Matt, abraçando Gevanni.

"— O-obrigado. " – fala tímido "— Mas o avião não vai ter tanto conforto como o que nos viemos. " – avisa.

"— Tem banheiro? " – pergunta Near, sorrindo maliciosamente para Mello logo em seguida.

"— Acho que tem. "

"— Já é o bastante. " – comenta o menor.

CONTINUA...

31/12/08

**Nota da autora: **

Ultima FIC do ano. ( XD )

Bem... Primeiramente queria me desculpar por duas coisas:

A primeira foi pela demora do capitulo, mas estava sem tempo por vários motivos ( Seria inútil cita-los... ).

A segunda foi que eu disse que no capitulo anterior que a FIC acabaria neste, mas eu me enganei, talvez acabe no outro ( Eita FiC grande... ).

Tomara que não achem ruim, o fato de não ter acabado com a FIC neste capitulo. Eu até que queria encurtar algumas partes, mas estas eram tão 'fofas' que não consegui.

Falando em 'fofo'... Dessa vez eu apelei com o Near... Mas acho que ta na cara quem é o meu personagem favorito não é? ( Near! ) E não sei o porque, cada vez eu o faço mais ousado ( Deve ser doidice minha XD ).

Aguardem, no próximo capitulo, vai ter o reencontro tortuoso entre Cain e Veck... E principalmente ( Se o capitulo já não estiver muito grande... ) para aqueles que gostam do 'clássico' MelloxNear, terão seu merecido lemon. Porem, os que gostam de NearxMello, não fiquem deprimidos, não se esqueçam que o Near que eu faço é simplesmente 'fofo'... E pode rolar qualquer coisa.

**Agradecimentos:**

Bem... Final do ano acabando... ( Plena 5:00h da manhã fazendo FIC... ) Só posso desejar um Feliz Ano Novo e não se preocupem, que ano que vem me empenharei em fazer bastante FICs!

Agradeço a todos que me aturaram este ano e que leram minhas FICs ( principalmente para aquele que deixaram Reviews, pois é uma forma de saber que estão gostando delas. )

**By: Toynako**


	9. Interrompidos Novamente

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

**-Choco Bloody-**

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

Após uma volta de avião um pouco quente, por parte de Mello e Near, finalmente estavam de volta ao Japão, deixando de lado o ar poluído do local cujo estavam. Após um rápido dia de sono, todos os vampirinhos dormiam, ansiosos para terminar o serviço dado por Vectorius. Principalmente Mello que gostava de seu Mestre, de uma forma um tanto fraternal.

Gevanni tinha cuidado melhor da ferida na perna de Cain durante o dia e nada de mal aconteceria a este. Agora com a noite chegando, este estava feliz por seu amado.

Estavam todos hospedados em um dos vários esconderijos de Mello, preferiram assim, queriam ficar juntos até tudo estivesse resolvido, depois cada um poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Agora que tudo já estava pronto, Gevanni esperava todos acordarem. Andava pela casa, já não agüentando mais a hora de ver novamente o sorriso de Matt e sentir os beijos deste. Dirigiu-se a cozinha, sentindo um pouco de fome.

"— Por que só tem bolsas de sangue nesta geladeira...? " – questionou Gevanni, averiguando o que tinha dentro da geladeira.

Sorrateiramente alguém chega por trás deste, abraçando-o amorosamente. Soube na hora quem era, assim que sentiu um beijo molhado em seu pescoço.

"— Só tem sangue, por que só precisamos disso... " – comenta Matt.

"— Que bom que acordou... Não agüentava mais ficar sozinho... "

"— Se quisesse, poderia ter me acordado antes. "

"— Hum... Devia ter pensado nisso. "

"— Iria adorar, ser acordado, por um beijo teu. "

Ousadamente, Matt começa a adentrar com sua mão na camisa de Gevanni apertando fracamente o corpo deste. Estava com saudades daquele corpo, queria-o sentir novamente em seus braços, gemendo seu nome.

Gevanni apenas fechou a geladeira a sua frente, deixando-se levar pelas caricias em seu peito e pelos beijos quentes que sentia em seu pescoço. Sabia, pela insistência no qual o ruivo beijava-lhe este local, que ele devia ter acordado com fome.

Não queria simplesmente entregar-lhe uma das varias bolsas de sangue que possuía aquela geladeira. Queria sentir suas presas perfurando sua carne, os toques cada vez mais ousados que este lhe daria pelo fato de estar inebriado pelo gosto do sangue.

"— Hum... Matt... " – gemeu baixinho, sentindo as presas roçando em seu pescoço.

Um beijo mais quente que o outro, um toque mais ousado que o antigo. O ruivo brincava com sua presa favorita, aquela cujo amava. Deliciava-se com pequenos ofegos que vinha do outro ansioso para transforma-los em gemidos.

Mas não estava agüentando mais aquilo, estava com fome, poderia brincar muito com o corpo de Gevanni depois que tivesse sua merecida 'janta'. Sorriu safado, pensando em algo, que botaria em pratica neste momento.

Em quanto uma de suas mãos averiguava todo o peito de Gevanni a outra desceu pela cintura, parando maliciosamente no meio das pernas deste, fazendo uma leve pressão.

"— Matt... Aahnn! "

Ao mesmo tempo, Matt modera o pescoço à frente, apertava-lhe provocantemente um dos mamilos e massageava fortemente seu membro, ainda por cima das calças. Sentiu visivelmente, quando Gevanni se contorceu entre ao prazer que sentira.

"— Hum... Matt... Assim você-ahnnn me faz perder o juízo... " – falou Gevanni, entre baixos gemidos controlados.

O ruivo sorria internamente, sentindo o gosto do sangue em sua boca, saciando-lhe, assim como sentia mais e mais um crescente volume aparecer nas calças de Gevanni ente a seus toques naquela região e o prazer de ser mordido.

Gevanni estava começando a sentir-se estonteado pelo deleite, apesar de Matt recém ter começado a alimentar-se. Precisava de algum apoio, e ficar em frente aquela geladeira não ajudaria. Tentou falar algo, mas de sua boca só saiu um pequeno gemido.

Porem Matt notou o que afligia o outro então lentamente tirou suas presas do pescoço deste, olhando rapidamente em volta, avistando uma grande bancada da pia próxima a eles. Não pensou duas vezes em guiar Gevanni, sem desgrudar de suas costas, para aquele local.

"— Se apóie ai. " – falou Matt, quando chegou perto da bancada.

"— Obrig-Aaahh! " – Gevanni mal pode agradecer, pois teve seu pescoço mordido novamente, assim como aquela ousada mão voltar a apertar-lhe.

Apoiou-se desesperadamente na pedra fria, agora tinha um pouco mais de controle, embora isto não ter o ajudado muito a ter algum domínio de seu corpo. Arrepiou-se ao escutar, mesmo sem entender como, o barulho do zíper de sua calça sendo lentamente aberto, como se Matt fizesse questão de ir nesta lentidão apenas para que o som baixo que saia deste ato fosse ouvido.

"— Por favor... Naahãoo me torture... " – pediu Gevanni.

O ruivo apenas ignorou o pedido, estava intertido demais em botar em pratica um pequeno plano, bolado há poucos instantes. Queria-o ali, naquele lugar, gemendo loucamente seu nome. E assim faria se nada atrapalhasse, como por exemplo, um certo loiro que estragou o clima da ultima vez.

Soltou satisfeito o pescoço de Gevanni, lambendo insistentemente o local para apreciar alguns pequenos filetes de sangue que escaparam de serem sugados. Escutou um suspiro mais alto por parte do outro, e isto apenas o atiçou mais. Não iria acabar só naquilo, agora que estava abastecido de vida alheia, seu corpo clamava pelo do outro.

"— Satisfeito...? " – falou baixo Gevanni, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

"— Mas... " – Matt deu uma pausa, aproximando-se mais do ouvido do outro "— Apenas começou... " – terminou a frase provocantemente, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

"— Você vai... "

"— Sim, eu vou. " – respondeu desavergonhadamente.

Sem esperar algum protesto por parte de Gevanni, não que este faria algum, o ruivo desencostou-se das costas do outro, empurrando as costas deste com sua mão, para que se encostasse ao balcão.

Gevanni tentou olhar por cima dos ombros, sentindo agora o frio da pedra de encontro a seu rosto e seu peito colado nesta.

" _Talvez tivesse sido melhor, entregar uma das bolsas de sangue a ele..._ " – pensou Gevanni, sentindo logo em seguida um beijo em sua nuca "_A quem quero enganar? É exatamente isto o que quero._ " – completou, ainda em pensamentos, corando forte logo em seguida pelo que tinha pensado.

"— Você devia estar querendo isto tanto quanto eu... "

"— Eu... "

"— Errei? " – perguntou, falsificando um tom de voz meio triste.

"— Não. "

"— Sabia. " – falou maroto, apertando a coxa do outro.

"— Mas... Por favor, pare de me torturar. " – pediu.

"— Você quer mesmo isto, hein... "

Matt provocou mais, desviando aquela mão que apertava a coxa de Gevanni, esgueirando com esta dentro da calça já aberta de Gevanni. Envolvendo fracamente a ereção deste.

"— Isso! Sim... Eu quero, faz mais... " – implorou baixo, fechando seus olhos fortemente ao sentir um apertar mais forte naquela região "— Maatt... "

"— Claro... Nos vamos mos divertir bastante... " – falou o ruivo, começando um lento vai e vem no membro do outro, porem parou, pois estava sendo dificultado pela calça que ainda estava a usar "— Acho melhor tirar isso primeiro... "

Matt ajoelhou-se atrás de Gevanni, puxando lentamente a calça deste para baixo. Mas quando notou que ele queria se levantar, parou.

"— Fique do jeito que está... " – pediu o ruivo, apertando sensualmente a coxa do outro "— Se não, terei que te amarrar como daquela vez. "

Gevanni apenas voltou a deitar seu peito na fria pedra da bancada, deixando-se totalmente a mercê do ruivo. Matt adorou o modo 'comportado' que o outro tinha, desceu toda a calça deste aproveitando para beijar-lhe as coxas.

"— Bela visão..." – falou descaradamente "— Mas pode melhorar... "

Seus olhos brilhavam em um místico tom avermelhado em quanto olhava para a roupa de baixo de Gevanni. Suas mãos foram lentamente subindo pela perna fazendo uma suave caricia nesta.

"— Hummm... " – um gemido mais longo e rouco saiu da boca de Gevanni.

Sem esperar mais, rapidamente removeu a peça que faltava, agora tendo uma visão completa. Levantou-se passando seus olhos pelo corpo do outro que estava só a usar uma camiseta.

"— Matt... " – chamou o outro em um tom desejoso.

O ruivo apenas sorriu, passando suas mãos pela lateral das coxas. Porem decidi parar com aquela brincadeira, seu corpo estava querendo aquilo tanto quanto o de Gevanni. Levou seus dedos a boca, umedecendo-os bem, não tirando os olhos do corpo à frente. Após estes estarem bem úmidos, levou-os rapidamente para o meio das nádegas de Gevanni, os passando levemente pela entrada deste.

"— Ahnm..."

Um gemido foi escutado por Matt, assim como sentiu um rebolar da parte do outro, mostrando o quanto estava ansioso por isto. Suavemente introduziu um dedo no local, não encontrando muita resistência, fazendo um delicado vai e vem com este.

Gevanni estava se concentrando para não gemer muito alto, mas não de dor pois tudo que sentia era um prazer cada vez mais crescente, e qualquer dor momentânea era simplesmente ignorada.

Todavia os motivos de tentar se conter era para não chamar a atenção de outras pessoas que moravam na casa, tinha um certo receio de que Mello aparecesse e estragasse com o que estava havendo.

Foi desperto de seus pensamentos quando sentiu mais dois dedos enxeridos de uma só vez vasculhando dentro de si, aquilo no instante lhe causou um certo desconforto, mas rapidamente este incomodo foi esquecido quando sentiu a outra mão de Matt fazendo uma caricia em seu membro.

Porem estranhou quando ambas as mãos afastaram-se de si. Olhou para trás sobre os ombros, notando que Matt parara para retirar sua própria calça. Sorriu timidamente, fechando os olhos e aguardando pela ação tão desejada por parte do ruivo.

"— Agora... Vem a parte boa... " – comentou Matt, transbordando em maliciosidade.

Gevanni mordeu o lábio inferior, ao sentir a invasão do ruivo em seu corpo lento e pausadamente, dando assim tempo para se acostumar com o volume dentro de si. Porem um gemido foi inevitável de ser segurar, quando sentiu Matt totalmente dentro de si e este parar por uns instantes. Aquela sensação e calor eram estonteantes.

"— Hum... " – gemeu baixinho dessa vez o ruivo, dando langorosos beijos na nuca e pescoço do outro "— Gevanni... "

"— Movimente-se... " – pediu baixo Gevanni, ficando vermelho em seguida.

E assim como fora pedido Matt o fez, sorrindo sensualmente antes de começar com movimentos lentos e cadenciados. Sentindo um prazer enorme ao ser tão bem acolhido naquela parte quente e envolvente.

Gevanni estava maravilhado, alem do prazer enorme de sentir o ruivo daquela forma tão deliciada, sentia também beijos quentes em sua nuca alem de pequenos sussurros com palavras de carinho e desejo.

"— Faaaz mais forte... " – pediu Gevanni, já esquecendo completamente o significado da palavra pudor.

"— Ahnnnm " – Matt apenas gemeu, intensificando mais os movimentos como fora pedido.

"— Isso...Ahnm, ahnm, ahhmm...Assiiim...! " – falou, ou tentou, Gevanni.

"— Shhhh... Nem pense em gemer alto-humm... " – falou o ruivo, com a voz rouca.

Aos pousos os movimentos de Matt iam ficando mais rápidos e fortes alem dos gemidos de Gevanni cada vez ficaram mais descontrolados. O ruivo levou a mão ao membro do outro, para o alivio deste, fazendo uma forte fricção neste, sentindo que este ato fez apenas Gevanni perder completamente o controle.

"— Hummm! " – Gemeu Gevanni, controlando-se para não gritar, pelo prazer sentido.

Matt simplesmente adorou o deleite do outro movendo-se mais rápido em êxtase , levou a mão que estava antes no membro de Gevanni ao pescoço deste, passando o liquido viscoso no local só para logo em seguida lamber-lhe tudo de forma faminta, arrancando outro gemido deste.

"— Irresistível... " – sussurrou o ruivo, antes de morde-lhe novamente o pescoço a frente, sugando o tão deliciado sangue.

Fora agora à vez dele não agüentar, soltando o pescoço para gemer roucamente próximo ao ouvido de Gevanni. Matt fica debruçado sobre o outro, esperando sua respiração normalizar. De forma lenta, sai de dentro do tão quente e aconchegante lugar, apoiando-se na bancada.

Após algum tempo, ambos já estavam recuperados da pequena e prazerosa loucura que tiveram. Já estavam se vestindo, e quando Matt ia botar a camisa, o loiro aparece na porta da cozinha vestindo somente uma calça preta bem justa.

"— Se já terminaram... Eu gostaria de pegar algo na geladeira... " – comenta Mello, encostado na parede ao lado da porta.

"— Claro Mello... " – responde o ruivo, colocando rapidamente sua camisa.

Enlaçando a cintura de Gevanni, guiou este para fora do lugar, aproveitando a proximidade para dar um selinho em sua bochecha.

"— Vão para o quarto vocês dois... " – fala Mello, indo em direção a geladeira.

"— É uma idéia muito boa. " – comenta Matt, sorrindo malicioso para Gevanni.

"— Malucos... " – fala baixinho o loiro, mas logo se lembra das maluquices que aprontaram no avião " _Certo... Talvez o Near e eu sejamos mais loucos_ " – pensa, chegando em fim a geladeira.

Abre esta olhando atentamente as bolsas de sangue organizadas por tipo sanguíneo. Olhou para uma, olhou para outra, escolheu o seu favorito e ficou a pensar em qual tipo Near gostaria mais.

" _Humm.... Talvez 'A'._ " – pensou maroto no seu próprio tipo sanguíneo.

Acabou por pegar um desses e mais as que escolheu. Voltou para o quarto, que no momento, estava dividindo com Near. Este ainda se encontrava dormindo, do mesmo modo que Mello o deixou antes de sair para buscar comida para ambos e ter que esperar que a diversão de seu amigo acabace.

"— Hei Near, acorde, já está na hora. " – falou Mello sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"— ... " – Near nada disse, apenas abriu os olhos fitando febrilmente Mello

"— Nada de pular em cima do meu pescoço toda vez que sentir fome. " – advertiu Mello "— Trouxe isso para você. "

"— ... "

"— É bom, acredite. " – informou, jogando uma das bolsas de sangue na cama ao lado de Near.

Lentamente Near desliza sua mão pelo colchão, chagando perto de onde Mello tinha jogado seu alimento, mas ao tocar neste com seus dedos recua rapidamente.

"— Está fria. "

"— Se não deixar em um lugar gelado, estraga. " – responde o loiro, sentando-se na beirada da cama, ficando a observar o menor "— É só pensar que é suco. " – riu logo em seguida de seu próprio comentário.

"— Mello... "

"— Fala. "

"— Realmente eu não posso pular em cima do seu pescoço...? " – perguntou Near, manhosamente, sentando-se na cama.

Mello olhou Near se aproximar lentamente de si, com aquela carinha de criança abandonada querendo atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo com um olhar provocante . Não resistiu, fechou seus olhos esperando pela ação vinda do menor.

"— Isso quer dizer que posso...? " – indagou, aproximando-se mais.

"— Pode. " – respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados " _Mas não pense que sairá ileso dessa vez._ " – pensou pervertido em seguida.

Near apenas sorriu discretamente, se aproximando mais de Mello, tocando lentamente seu rosto, deslizando seus dedos suavemente pela face, acariciando-o. Seus olhos se perderam nos lábios do loiro, que simplesmente pareciam implorar por um beijo. Seguindo instintos chegou mais perto destes, lambendo-os suavemente, apenas passando a língua por cima dos lábios.

Mello sorriu pela caricia do outro, inclinando-se mais para frente para assim capturar a boca deste. Porem ao notar isso Near se afasta, fazendo o loiro abrir os olhos perplexo, deparando-se com um rubro olhar que era realmente tentador.

"— Near... Você fica absurdamente lindo com esse olhar... " – sussurrou Mello, derretendo-se pelo brilho no olhar do menor.

Near olhou divertido para o encantamento que via brilhar nos olhos do loiro. Rapidamente puxou Mello pelos ombros, jogando-o na cama e sentando-se em cima desse logo em seguida. Fora tudo tão rápido para o loiro que este ainda não estava entendendo como tudo aconteceu.

"— Devo admitir que não imaginava que o gosto de sangue era tão bom assim... " – comenta Near, passando a mão pelo peito desprotegido de Mello.

"— Sim... Depois que se prova, se vicia neste sabor. "

"— Agora sim, estamos viciados um no outro... " – fala Near.

Este abaixou-se e beijou Mello timidamente no começo, como se querendo reconhecer o sabor, mas logo o beijo fora intensificado, com as línguas vasculhando curiosamente dentro da boca do outro.

"— Hnmm... Você não ia se alimentar Near? " – perguntou Mello, assim que o beijo fora terminado "— Ainda temos coisas a fazer hoje. "

"— ... "

" _Eu ainda quero brincar com você..._ " – pensou o loiro.

Near deu-se por vencido, se pudesse escolher, iria fazer muito mais do que apenas ter uma boa janta, porem Mello tinha razão, ainda tinham que entregar Cain a Vectorius. Sendo assim, partiu então para o pescoço do loiro o beijando ternamente, mas não resistiu em morde-lhe logo o lugar.

"— Isso...Hnm Pode pegar o quanto quiser... " – fala Mello, abraçando fortemente Near "— Mais fundo... Ahnn. "

Só de pensar que tinham a eternidade para sentir esse prazer, Mello estremece todo, quase se deixando levar pelo deleite que Near lhe proporcionava. Não tinha como negar, e nem sabia mais se conseguia, mas não importava se era ele que se alimentava ou Near que roubava-lhe o sangue, Mello sempre entregava-se.

Todavia, dessa vez iria resistir o máximo, queria mostrar para Near o prazer que sentia ao ser domado. Aproveitando que este ainda alimentava-se, começou sutilmente a acariciar suas costas, adentrando com suas mãos por dentro da camisa do outro, sentindo a pele que agora estava tão fria quanto a sua.

Tateou com seus dedos toda a região, passando de vez em quando suas unhas levemente pela pele do menor, só para sentir um remexer deste em cima de si, diante do prazer ínfero que sentira. Ousou mais, descendo suas mãos pela linha da coluna, deparando-se com a calça sempre branca que Near usava.

Burlou-a, enfiando suas mãos por dentro desta, apalpando fortemente a região das nádegas de Near, enxeridamente levando um de seus dedos para o meio destas, rodeando de modo lento em volta de sua entrada.

Near simplesmente parou de se alimentar, gemendo arrastado perto do ouvido de Mello, que não parou de fazer estes movimentos, porem sem introduzir o dedo. Apenas provocava o menor.

"— Me-Mello... " – chamou baixinho Near.

"— Você gosta, não é? "

A pergunta de Mello foi tão banhada em luxuria, que Near não resistiu em roubar-lhe àqueles lábios para si novamente, subjugando a outra boca, impondo um ritmo faminto. O loiro apenas tentou seguir o compasso de Near, mas notando que não iria conseguir, optou por tortura-lo um pouco mais.

"— Me diga o que quer... " – indagou Mello, aproveitando a oportunidade assim que Near o parou de beijar.

"— Eu tinha planos de fazer isto com vo-Humm... "

Malvadamente, Mello não deixa Near terminar sua frase, introduzindo apenas um pouco de seu dedo na até agora intocada entrada do menor. Este pequeno ato o fez suspirar pesado, como se aquilo lhe tirasse a sanidade.

"— Mas... " – recompõe-se Near recomeçando sua fala "— Isto que esta fazendo é tão bom... "

"— Então é isso mesmo que quer...? " – sussurrou Mello "— Que eu faça isso... "

"— ...Sim. " – respondeu, lambendo-lhe o pescoço, limpando-o do pouco sangue que escapara de seus lábios.

Aquele dedo que o loiro apenas tinha introduzido um pouco, somente para atiçar Near, foi deslizando mais, do mesmo modo como o menor ia arqueando suas costas e gemendo baixinho.

"— Bom... " – gemeu Near.

A outra mão de Mello, que antes estava a aperta-lhe maliciosamente a bunda, foi escorregando pela lateral, indo para o outro lado acariciando levemente o membro de Near, notando que este já estava bem desperto.

Era tentador, apesar de querer sentir o calor do interior de Near, aquela parte dele lhe era tão estonteante, que quase pediu para ser preenchido por este.

"— Hmmm! "

O gemido de Near o fez voltar a realidade, fazendo-o adicionar mais um dedo naquele local, constatando o quanto era quente e apertado, delirando só em pensar nisto.

" _Agora Near... Você não me escapa..._ " – pensou o loiro, maliciosamente.

Estava tudo indo ótimo, mas algo faz Mello parar as caricias. Uma dor súbita de cabeça. Sabia o que era, mas ainda não queria admitir que era aquilo. Porem logo que começou a escutar vozes se convenceu de que era verdade.

"— De novo não... " – falou Mello, meio abatido.

"— ...? "

Near apenas estranhou, estava indo tão bem, aquele prazer era tão delirante, que não conseguia entender o porque de Mello parar justo nesta hora.

" _Mihael..._ " – sussurrou uma voz na mente do loiro.

" _Sim... Mestre?_ " – respondeu em pensamentos.

" _Se já voltaram, aonde estais meu Cain?_ "

" _Iríamos leva-lo hoje mesmo... Espere só um tempo..._ "

" _Não! Traga-o logo a mim. É uma ordem._ " – falou imponente Vectorius.

" _...Certo..._ "

" _E traga sua nova cria consigo._ " – ordenou.

" _Tudo bem..._ "

"— Mello? " – chamara Near, pela quinta vez.

"— ... " – Mello da um suspiro pesado, retirando suas mãos de onde estavam em Near "— Parece que teremos que deixar isto para depois... " – comenta meio cabisbaixo.

"— Seu mestre de novo... "

"— 'De novo'? " – repetiu Mello a frase de Near.

"— Daquela vez... Ele também interferiu... "

"— Desculpe. "

Near lentamente sai de cima de Mello, sentando-se ao lado deste meio acanhado. O loiro estranha essa ação no outro, sentando-se ao lado deste, olhando-o de modo curioso, notando então o 'estado' em que este se encontrava.

"— Não podemos sair com você assim... " – comentou Mello, ajeitando-se, sentado de frente para Near "— Vamos dar um jeito nisto antes... "

"— ... "

Rapidamente Mello abaixa um pouco a calça de Near, junto com a peça intima. Olhou ternamente para este, antes de abaixar-se e abocanhar fortemente a ereção deste, fazendo-o gemer em susto e deleite.

"— Hum... Mello... "

A boca de Mello deslizava por toda a extensão, pressionando seus lábios e usando mais sua língua, para assim dar o máximo de prazer para o menor. Com movimentos fortes e rápidos, seguidos de caricias ma parte interna da coxa deste, Near não pode agüentar muito com o tempo.

"— Melloooo! " – gemeu alto, arqueando lentamente, gozando na boca de Mello.

"— Hum... " – gemeu baixinho o loiro, lambendo seus lábios "— Sei que não era isto que pretendíamos fazer... Mas por enquanto é melhor que nada. " – comenta, saindo da cama.

"— ...Obrigado. "

"— Bom... Já que se alimentou, vamos agora mesmo... Vou só colocar uma camisa. "

---.---.---.---.---.---

"— Lugar estranho. " – comenta Near, em frente da mansão de Vectorius.

"— Se acostuma a esses tipos de lugares rapidinho. " – fala Matt, segurando Cain que estava algemado, amordaçado e ainda vendado.

"— Vamos entrar logo... " – pede Mello.

Entraram os quatro na enorme e sombria mansão, passando pelo enorme corredor iluminado apenas por castiçais na cor prata. Andaram lentamente, chegando a um grande cômodo, deparando-se com Vectorius que vagava de um lado para o outro na sala.

"— Demoraram. " – falou este raivosamente, parando em frente a seu trono ornamentado de crânios.

"— Imprevistos... " – falaram juntos Mello e Matt.

"— Tudo bem... Mihael e Maill, vocês fizeram as suas partes no acordo. " – fala Veck aproximando-se lentamente "— Este é Cain...? " – pergunta temerosamente.

"— Sim. " – responde Near, que até agora estava calado.

"— Mas por que ele tem que estar algemado, amordaçado e vendado? " – pergunta "— Preciso ver os olhos dele... "

"— Ele está desse modo por causa que, quando fomos captura-lo nos deu muito trabalho... " – comenta Mello "— Mestre... Por que não me falou nada sobre Hunters? "

"— Hunters? " – Veck para chocado "— Pensei que eles tinham se extinto a quase uns oitocentos anos. "

"— Mas não estão... Seu Cain é um deles. "

"— Me perdoe Mihael... " – pede Vectorius, aproximando-se mais de Mello, tocando suavemente seu rosto em uma doce caricia "— Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a você... "

"— Eu sei... " – fala Mello "— O mais importante é que o achamos. Matt, trás ele aqui. "

"— Aqui está. " – diz o ruivo, trazendo consigo Cain para mais perto de Vectorius "— É todo seu. "

Todos ficam mudos. Veck então observou melhor Cain, notando feliz que apesar deste ser um pouco mais fraco, o resto lhe parecia idêntico. Aproximou-se mais, levando as mãos a venda, retirando-a rapidamente, deparando-se com um olhar enfurecido em sua direção, porem a cor destes lhos brilhavam em um tom ametista.

"— É ele... " – sussurrou Veck "— Mihael, faça-me mais um favor... Segure-o um instante para mim. "

"— Claro. "

Mello prontamente fez o que seu mestre lhe pedira, segurando bem firme atrás de Cain. Veck sorriu agradecido, afastando-se de todos, indo parar próximo a uma das paredes, encostando sua mão nesta e fazendo suaves movimentos circulares criou um portal para si.

"— Já volto. " – falou Veck entrando no portal.

"— Bem... Já está quase tudo resolvido. " – comenta Mello, aliviado por tudo estar acabando.

"— Sim. " – fala um sorridente Matt.

"— ... " – Near apenas permaneceu quieto.

"— Que foi Near? " – perguntou o loiro.

"— ...Nada. "

"— Tudo bem então... "

Minutos depois Vectorius regressa ao local, trazendo consigo uma espada negra e sombria.

"— Pronto... Segure-o bem... " – pediu Veck, empunhando a espada e mirando em Cain.

"— Mestre... O que vai fazer!? " – perguntou Mello, estranhando a ação de seu mestre.

"— Para reviver o MEU Cain, tenho que matar este de agora, usando a espada que tem lacrada a alma do original... " – explica.

Em um movimento rápido, Vectorius perfura o coração do outro, o sangue deste esguichou, sujando as suas roupas. Mas não ligava para isso, não conseguia na verdade tirar um sorriso discreto dos lábios ente a felicidade de poder rever seu amado.

Mello segurou firme quando este amoleceu, para que não ter o risco deste cair. Logo em seguida pode perceber uma aura negra circulando o corpo em seus braços, e aos poucos pode notar que este já conseguia ficar em pé sozinho.

Veck olhava esperançoso, aguardando o Cain a sua frente abrir seus olhos para poder realmente constatar que o SEU Cain tinha voltado.

"— Desamarre-o... " – pediu Vectorius.

Matt fez o que o outro tinha pedido, tirando também a mordaça de sua boca, afastando-se logo em seguida.

"— Cain... Abra os olhos... " – pediu Veck em tom triste.

"— Vec... Veck? " – sussurrou Cain, abrindo lentamente seus olhos.

Cain rapidamente olhou em volta, estranhando o lugar e principalmente as pessoas, mas uma em especial reconheceu no mesmo instante. Sorriu alegre correndo feito uma criança e se jogando nos braços de Veck.

"— Veck!! Você está vivo! " – gritava, inda abraçado a este.

Mello, Matt e Near estava mudos, apenas assistindo a cena espantados com o modo infantil e até meio ingênuo que aquele Cain possuía, era extremamente diferente do mostro assassino de vampiros que conheceram.

"— Calma Cain. Está tudo bem... Como se sente? " – perguntou suavemente.

"— Me sinto ótimo! Então a maldição foi retirada? Posso voltar ao meu reino? "

"— Acho isso improvável Cain... Passaram-se séculos até que eu conseguisse te salvar da maldição... "

"— Como!? " – perguntou exasperado, afastando-se de Veck.

"— Por favor... Tenha calma... "

"— Para que me trouxe de volta então... " – falou Cain, indo ao chão chorando fortemente.

"— Não faz isso... Fiquei séculos sozinho... Apenas esperando a oportunidade de te ver... "

"— Para que tudo isso!? Deveria ter tentado fazer outro amigo... " – fala Cain ainda chorando.

"— EU NÃO TE VEJO COMO AMIGO! " – gritou Veck, para o espanto de todos "— Você sabe disso... " – maneirou a voz logo em seguida.

"— Se não era pela amizade que você me ajudava. Então era por ganância, mas se fosse por isso quando eu morri, você ficaria com a espada... Não era ela o que você queria? "

"— Não... Nunca foi pela espada... "

"— Então foi pelo que? Por que se meteu em vários perigos, vários monstros, só para me ajudar? " – falava Cain, já controlando seu choro.

"— Eu... "

"— Mestre... " – interferiu Mello, tendo a atenção de todos da sala "— Não se lembra dos conselhos que você me dava logo que virei um vampiro, e não queria reencontrar Near? Tenha coragem... "

"— Quem são eles? " – perguntou um confuso Cain.

"— Cain... Escute-me... " – começou a falar Veck, parando para ajoelhar-se em frente a este "— No começo, não nego, te ajudei por ganância... Depois te ajudei por que você me lembrava muito o meu primeiro amor... Mas depois... Eu... Eu te... "

"— Pode falar Veck, sabe que sempre serei seu amigo, não importa o que diga. "

"— Não estais ajudando nada desse jeito Cain... " – fala Veck suspirando pesado "— Eu... Eu te amo! "

Cain fica mudo, olhando para os olhos esverdeados que Veck possuía. Minutos se passaram, e todos estavam estáticos, menos por Near que estava a enrolar uma mecha de seus cabelos. Não parecendo ligar muito para o drama que se passava ali.

"— Agora pensando... " – Cain repentinamente quebra o silencio do lugar "— Acho que também te amo... "

"— Como!? " – Veck estava espantado.

"— Sempre que você estava perto de outra pessoa, meu peito doía... Me alegrava mais quando te via sorrindo... E quando te dei um beijo uma vez para lhe salvar de uma maldição meus lábios pareciam pedir por mais... Se me lembro bem, eu ainda morri por ti. "

"— Cain... " – Veck não podia esconder um enorme sorriso que tinha no rosto "— Mas um momento. Quando você me beijou!? "

"— ... " – de uma hora para outra Cain fica tímido "— É uma longa historia... "

"— Certo... " – responde Veck, levantando-se "— Mihael, Mail e Nate, já estão dispensados. Podem fazer o que quiserem de suas vidas... Só dou uma advertência, não saem por ao transformando todos em vampiros. "

"— Tudo bem. " – respondeu Mello, contente por tudo estar resolvido.

"— Só uma coisa... Mihael. Obrigado, venha me visitar de vez em quando. " – fala Veck, sorrindo para este.

"— Claro, Veck. "

Todos saíram do lugar, deixando apenas Veck e Cain sentados um de frente para o outro no chão.

"— E agora, o ponde começamos? " – pergunta um curioso Cain, meio encabulado.

"— Comece me dizendo quando foi que me beijastes... " – provocou.

"— Seu bobo... "

CONTINUA...

01/02/09

**Nota da autora: **

Weee!

Segunda atualização do ano (para os que não sabem, eu atualizei o Prison Magic antes). Para quem leu esta historia, saberá como aconteceu o 'beijo' ( Huhuhu ).

Não nego que este cap ficou meio curto, vou ter que deixar o Lemon do casal principal para o ultimo cap (Eu sei que já estou falando que a FIC abaria a dois caps atrás, mas dessa vez 'acho' que vai acabar)

Bem, novamente o Veck interferiu na diversão do Mello e Near, por isso culpem ele novamente (Huhuhuh). Ah, como não tinha certeza qual seria o tipo sanguíneo do Mello, coloquei qualquer um, se alguém souber (Isso se ele tiver... XD)

Mas agora, falando sobre a nova FIC que será iniciada assim que esta acabar, já defini que será novamente de Death Note. Porem o casal será Mello e Matt x Near ( Ou seja, para quem pediu uma suruba deles, irá adorar essa FIC) Só que acho que esta não passará de três capítulos...

**Agradecimentos:**

Huhuh, mais uma FIC quase terminada com a ajuda e apoio de vocês. Capricharei no final, fazendo um Lemon capaz de fazer qualquer um ter um enfarte (Acho que exagerei...)

Obrigada XD

**By: Toynako**


	10. Eternamente Gratos

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não ler...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria.

_.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

**-Choco Bloody-**

_-Chocolate Sangrento-_

Finalmente o trabalho havia terminado e os três vampirinhos voltam rapidamente para o esconderijo de Mello.

"— Ocorreu tudo bem? " – pergunta Gevanni sentado no sofá da sala, assim que os três entram na sala.

"— Sim. " – responde um sorridente Matt, andando em direção a este "— Vamos sair, para nos divertimos? " – pergunta manhoso, bem próximo a Gevanni.

"— Va-vamos. " – responde, já se levantando.

"— Mello, o lugar é todo seu. " – fala maroto, já saindo do lugar, acompanhado por Gevanni.

"— Ouviu isso Near...? " – comentou, se aproximando do menor "— Matt não estará aqui, e não terá mais o Vectorius para atrapalhar... "

"— Interessante. "

Ambos os corpos estavam a pequenos passos de distancia, algo que foi rapidamente arrumado quando Near aproximou-se abraçando o loiro, em um gesto infantil. Mello encantou-se com aqueles olhos que o outro possuía naquele momento, estava tão claro o desejo que havia neles.

"— Você será sempre meu? " – perguntou Near, manhosamente.

**.**

**.**

_**Eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**_

_**Que nem a mente pode controlar a vontade que eu tenho de te provar**_

**.**

**.**

"— Hum... Sim. "

"— Que bom... "

Seus rostos lentamente foram se aproximando, sempre se encarando, como se não desejassem se perder um momento se quer, porem logo que suas bocas se encontraram seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente, deixando apenas suas bocas fazerem o trabalho.

Ainda entre um beijo calmo, aonde só sentiam o sabor do outro, Mello foi dando passos lentos para trás, trazendo consigo o menor mais para perto do sofá da sala. Assim que se encostou nesse, separou-se de Near, passando a olha-lo intensamente.

"— Você sabe o que te aguarda, não é? " – perguntou Mello, sensualmente próximo a boca do menor.

"— Eu sempre sei de tudo. " – provocou.

"— Veremos... "

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eu desistiria da eternidade para toca-lo**_

_**Não importa as dificuldades, sempre terei seu coração para min**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mello levou suas mãos delicadamente ao rosto do outro, passando seus dedos por ela em uma suave caricia, algo que deixou Near ainda mais elétrico. Rodeava sensualmente os lábios deste, lentamente, querendo ao máximo tortura-lo. Sorriu mal-intencionado, vendo a entrega do ser a sua frente, que parecia encantado.

"— Agora será você quem gemerá absurdamente fofo, em meus braços... " – adverte Mello.

**.**

**.**

_**Quando você esteve longe, pedaços do meu coração sentiam**_

_**O vazio que seu abraço fazia, me sufocava**_

**.**

**.**

Near sorriu timidamente, deixando-se ser deitado no sofá, com o loiro por cima de si. Puxou este mais a seu encontro, tomando sua boca em um beijo lento, porem intenso, que deixou ambos sem fôlego. Tomando a iniciativa Near começou a retirar a camisa do loiro, apalpando cada parte exposta de seu corpo conforme ia retirando esta.

Enquanto isso Mello apenas deliciava-se em beijar pescoço e ombros, passando sua boca por todo o lugar, notando que este ato fazia Near tremer lentamente. Afastou-se um pouco para poder retirar a camisa deste melhor, e em poucos instantes ambos encontravam-se sem suas camisas, fazendo o contato com os corpos dar mais prazer a tudo.

Mello descia de modo lento com seus beijos, parou-os perto do umbigo de Near olhando para o rosto deste, notando a respiração acelerada que possuía. Parecia realmente ansioso para experimentar tudo. Porem foi maldoso, voltando a subir com beijos molhados, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Os dias parecem anos quando estou sozinho**_

_**Pois sem você, as dores são freqüentes no meu coração**_

**.**

**.**

"— Mello... Não faz isso comigo... " – Pediu Near, manhoso.

"— Por que não? " – indagou sensualmente, voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

Near suspirou longo, tentando se acalmar um pouco. Suas mãos estavam firmes nas costas do outro em cima de si, apertando-as fracamente. Gemeu baixo, ao sentir uma mordidinha em seu pescoço, porem não era com intuito de alimentar-se, mas sim de dar prazer.

"— Você gosta de sentir meus dentes em seu pescoço... " – sussurrou Mello, deixando a respiração tocar o local mordido.

"— Mello... Não brinca comigo... " – advertiu, com uma voz que banhada pura luxuria.

O loiro estremeceu, ao escutar aquela recomendação de seu amado. Todavia, voltou a brincar com este, passando suas mãos pelo corpo todo, no entanto sem chegar perto do membro deste. Queria-o torturar, ouvi-lo implorar por mais.

"— Mello... " – a voz de Near saiu realmente necessitada, porem Mello apenas continuou a brincar "— Eu avisei. " – concluiu o menor após um tempo.

As mãos de Near foram se esfregando mais para baixo, conseguindo adentrar na calça deste. Mello ficou tenso, parando de beijar-lhe o peito para olhar espantado para o menor. Gemeu baixo, fechando os olhos junto, ao sentir um forte aperto em uma de suas nádegas, assim como um dedo rodear de modo ousado aquele local.

"— Você é fraco Mello... " – sussurrou Near, apertando mais o local "— Você pode querer muito me tomar... Mas mesmo assim ainda é louco por me sentir aqui dentro... " – mal terminou sua frese e enfiou sem dó aquele dedo enxerido dentro de Mello.

"— Ahhh! Near... " – gemeu alto, arqueando as costas "— Tira... Tire sua mão daí. " – pediu.

"— Tem certeza que quer que eu tire-a dali? " – pergunta, forçando-o mais para dentro a medida em que a pouca mobilidade da calça de Mello lhe dava.

"— Não... " – gemeu "— Sim... Tire. " – corrigiu-se logo em seguida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**_

_**As coisas que eu faço**_

_**São todas para você**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Levou suas mãos a de Near, tirando-as de onde estava. Olhou para este, vendo a expressão de diversão em seu rosto. Não tardou em dar um beijo intenso neste, para quem sabe assim aquieta-lo um pouco.

"— Não se esqueça que este passivo aqui, a qualquer hora pode virar o ativo, se você se descuidar... " – sussurrou Near, próximo aos lábios do loiro.

"— Já entendi muito bem o que quer... Não precisa ameaçar. "

Provocantemente Mello aperta o membro de Near por cima das calças, vendo este arquear em instantes pela ação não esperada. Olhou maroto para o rosto afogueado em baixo de si, realmente era lindo. Aquela vermelhidão do rosto em contraste com a pele sempre tão branca que parecia de porcelana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nós fomos feitos um para o outro**_

_**Para todo o sempre**_

_**Sim, eu sei que fomos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"— Te amo... " – falou Mello, meio encabulado.

"— Então me faça seu. "

"— Com todo prazer. "

Beijos calmos eram distribuídos pelo corpo de Near, indo cada vez mais para baixo, para felicidade deste. De modo calmo Mello ia retirando a calça do menor, passando a beijar-lhe as pernas, a medida do que ia aparecendo.

Deliciava-se sentindo o sabor daquela pele tão macia em seus lábios e delirava vendo pequenas manchas roxas aparecerem quando beijava-lhe a pele de modo mais forte.

"— Ah-ahnm... "

O gemido necessitado de Near o fez terminar logo de remover aquela peça de roupa, voltando sua atenção para a ultima que faltava. Viu surpreso o estado em que este já se encontrava, por apenas ter espalhado beijos por todo seu corpo. Voltou mais sua atenção para aquela parte, dando um molhado beijo naquele lugar, ainda por cima do tecido da roupa de baixo.

"— Me-llo...! "

**.**

**.**

_**Posso muitas vezes**_

_**Fechar meus olhos para lhe ver**_

_**Mas sempre quero,**_

_**um beijo seu todos os dias**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

O loiro notou prontamente mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-os um pouco. Sorriu, voltando a dar outro beijo daquele mesmo jeito, sentindo as mãos lhe puxando mais, porem ignorou-as mordendo levemente aquela parte tão tentadora ainda escondida.

"— Ahhhh! "

Um gemido mais alto fora feito por Near, rapidamente Mello olhou-lhe a face, vendo os olhos fechados com pequenas lagrimas contidas nesses e a boca aberta em busca de ar.

"— Desculpe... Te machuquei? " – perguntou Mello, lambendo o local.

"— Na-não... " – respondeu ofegante "— Eu gostei. "

"— Interessante... " – falou malicioso "— Então você gosta.... "

"— Eu-Ahhhhh! "

Near mal pudera falar pois Mello repetira o ato de instantes atrás, lhe tirando completamente a sanidade. Agarrou-se como podia ao sofá, tentando se conter, parecia que estava mais sensível que antes. Estranhou este fato. Estava tão envolto em pensamentos e sensações, que nem notou quando Mello lhe retirou a ultima peça que faltava de sua roupa.

"— Como!? " – falou Near, assim que percebeu o modo em que estava.

"— Isso é que dar ficar divagando no meio de algo tão importante. " – falou Mello, lambendo provocantemente a região próxima ao membro do menor.

"— Hunm... "

**.**

**.**

_**Quando me perdi**_

_**Você Apareceu**_

_**Fazendo-me rir do que aconteceu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mello deitou-se novamente em cima do menor, lhe tomando sua boca em um beijo faminto, parecia que uma língua brigava para dominar a outra. Eram dois libidinosos incontroláveis.

"— Mello... " – gemeu o nome do outro, assim que separaram as bocas "— Pare de enrolar... "

"— É isso que quer...? "

Ousadamente a mão do loiro se esgueirou entre os corpos, parando em cima do membro do menor, o apertando lentamente e começando a move-la em uma estonteante fricção.

"— Sim! " – quase gritou Near, segurado-se as costas do outro.

"— E como você quer...? " – falou malicioso, sorrindo com luxuria dando uma provocante mordida orelha do menor.

"— Ahnm... Mello, não me provoque... "

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E de medo olhei, tudo ao meu redor**_

**_Só assim enxerguei que agora estou melhor_**

**.**

**.**

O loiro deu um leve risinho, movimentando sua mão de forma mais rápida, proporcionando mais prazer à criatura que se contorcia mais e mais em seus braços.

"— Você fala assim... Mas também é doidinho para me ter em você... " – provoca Mello.

"— ... "

"— Acertei... Não é? " – provoca mais, apertando mais sua mão na ereção do outro.

"— Huhnmm " – gemeu "— Esta certo... " – falou tímido, virando o rosto pela vergonha.

" _Que gracinha... _" – pensou o loiro.

Dando um rápido beijo na bochecha de seu amado, Mello voltou a abaixar-se em direção ao baixo-ventre deste. Chegou a parte no qual queria, beijando demoradamente o membro do menor, ouvindo um gemido de puro prazer escapar dos lábios deste.

Lambeu demoradamente toda a extensão daquele tentador membro, deliciando-se com os gemidos de total entrega que ouvia de seu amado. Fazia tudo do modo mais lento que podia, ora beijando ora lambendo, dando toda a atenção possível aquela parte. Dando um prazer voluptuoso que fazia Near perder mais e mais sua sanidade.

"— Mello... Pare, e-eu... " – tentou falar.

"— Ta... " – o loiro então se afastou, olhando malvadamente para a cara do menor.

"— Como...? " – indagou-se Near, olhando com uma certa raiva para o outro em cima de si.

"— Foi você quem pediu para eu parar... " – provocou.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Assim vejo**_

_**Que todos os dias que gritei**_

_**Falando mal de você,**_

_**tinham um propósito**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"— ... "

"— O que foi? Não foi isso que pediu? " – provocou mais, passando lentamente sua mão pela extensão do membro do outro.

"— Chega, cansei! "

Com uma força desconhecida, Near empurra Mello de cima de si, fazendo inverter as posições. Agora era ele quem mandava.

"— Near!? " – fala Mello assustado.

"— Eu avisei... "

Sem esperar nenhuma resposta Near beija a boca de Mello, mordendo levemente os lábios deste, saboreando-se com seu gosto único. Afastou-se sorrindo cinicamente, quando sentiu que o loiro queria intensificar o beijo. Abaixou-se abocanhando um dos mamilos deste, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido de susto e prazer.

"— Já que me provocou tanto... Vai ter o que merece. " – avisou Near, mordendo um pouco forte o peito do loiro.

**.**

**.**

**_Eram para encontrar_**

_**Meu par perfeito**_

_**Que é apenas você**_

**.**

**.**

"— Na-não vale... "

Near nem se deu ao trabalho de escutar qualquer reclamação vinda do outro, em quanto beijava-lhe o peito, suas mãos trabalhavam habilmente para retirar a calça deste. Assim que conseguiu retirar-lhe toda a roupa, olhou atentamente para o membro deste.

Um frio veio a sua espinha e não pode deixar de dar uma ultima chance ao outro. Ficou em cima deste de quatro, olhando-o nos olhos atentamente.

"— Mello." – falou dengoso "— Continua. " – falou pegando uma das mão de Mello e conduzindo-a a suas nádegas "— Não para... "

Mello olhou incrédulo para o Near em cima de si, tão lindo, tão sensual, sabia que este não fazia idéia de que era tudo isso. Sentou-se no sofá, com Near virado para si sentado em seu colo.

"— Desculpe ter enrolado... " – fala Mello, dando um suave beijo na bochecha de seu amado.

"— ... "

"— Não vai me perdoar...? "

"— Claro. Mas... Não faz mais isso... " – pediu, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do outro.

**.**

**.**

**_Você faz, você constrói a historia da minha vida_**

**_ Dez de um grande beijo ao aperto de mão_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

O sorriso de Mello fora enorme, não tardou mais no que tinha que fazer. Cuidadosamente adentrou em Near com um dedo, forçado a entrada virgem deste, apesar de saber que eram vampiros agora e não precisariam de tantos cuidados, queria muito fazer isso a seu amado, dar-lhe o máximo de prazer possível.

"— Ahnnm " – gemeu Near, apenas de prazer.

Com satisfação Mello forçou outro dedo no local, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares com estes, notando Near estremecer em seus braços. Sorriu adicionando o terceiro dedo no tão apertado e quente local.

"— Eu posso, não é Near? " – perguntou Mello, retirando seus dedos do local no qual estavam.

"— Sim. "

Segurando o quadril de Near, posicionou esse melhor, forçando-o lentamente contra seu membro. Cravou suas unhas com força na cintura deste, não imaginava que ele poderia ser tão apertado assim.

"— Aahnmm! Meelloo... " – gemeu Near, forçando-se mais para baixo, sentindo aos poucos ser preenchido por aquele quem tanto ama.

**.**

**.**

**_Com você_**

_**Tudo maravilhoso**_

_**Meu ser perfeito**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Após forçar-se o máximo que podia, parou, respirando pesado, tentando controlar a sensação de prazer estonteante que sentia e um pouco de dor.

"— Te amo. " – sussurrava Mello sem parar, dando suaves beijos pelo rosto do outro.

Near sorriu fraco, entre as caricias do loiro. Moveu-se lentamente, sentindo no mesmo instante um prazer enorme com este ato. Movimentou-se mais, seguindo um ritmo calmo no qual era extremamente deleitoso.

"— Ahn Near... " – gemeu Mello com voz rouca.

Segurava-se a cintura de Near, ajudando-se com os movimentos, vez ou outra intensificando mais estes, fazendo o menor gemer mais alto em resposta. Seus corpos moviam-se em sincronia, era um prazer novo para ambos, pois normalmente os papeis eram inversos.

Aos poucos, à medida que a necessidade de se sentir mais ia aumentando, os movimentos de Near se tornavam mais rápidos

"— Me-Mello... Isso é-ahnn bom. " – falou Near, indo mais rápido.

"— Eu sei... " – responde o outro no que mais parecia um gemido rouco.

"— Humnhnmm Mello. "

Ambos estavam no máximo de seus prazeres. Quando Mello tem uma idéia mais divertida, segurou forte a base do membro do outro, impedindo-o de gozar. Intensificou seus movimentos no apertado Near.

**.**

**.**

_**Apenas quero, e vai ser o que vou conseguir**_

_**Acordar e dormi ao seu lado**_

_**Passar noites com você nos meus braços**_

**Fazendo-o adormecer nesse doce amor**

**.**

**.**

"— Solta Mello...Ahnmm Para... " – pediu Near, querendo alivio.

"— Não. " – respondeu Mello, deliciando-se com tudo.

Acabou por gozando forte em Near, gemendo alto seu nome. Enquanto ainda segurava fortemente o membro do outro impedindo que este também fizesse o mesmo.

"— Mello... Por que fez isso...? " – perguntou Near, com sua foz fraca.

"— Eu.. Eu também quero. "

A voz de Mello era sensual, falava baixo, enquanto tirava Near de cima de si para coloca-lo deitado novamente no sofá.

"— Quero te sentir... " – falou o loiro.

**.**

**.**

_**Sei que algo em mim mudou**_

_**No momento em que quis,**_

_**ficar junto de ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Este posicionou-se melhor em cima de Near, soltando em fim o membro deste, escutando um suspiro de alivio do outro. Sentou-se de uma só vez no membro deste arrancando um grito de puro prazer de ambos.

"— Você é doido Mello! " – falou Near, tentando ao máximo agüentar e não gozar só com aquela inesperada ação de seu amado "— Não se machucou? "

"— Não... " – falou baixo, apoiando-se no peito do outro.

"— Pelo jeito doeu sim. " – comentou Near, reparando que este estava de cabeça baixa, e completamente parado.

Lentamente Near levou sua mão ao cabelo loiro que Mello possuía, fazendo um suave e carinhoso afago em sua cabeça, sua outra mão foi par ao membro deste, fazendo um leve vai e vem, começando a estimula-lo novamente.

"— Ahmm Near... "

"— Sabia que você não iria agüentar não me ter em você. " – falou estimulando mais o outro.

"— Eu-ahnm "

"— Agora eu entendo o por que você gostar tanto... É realmente ótimo. " – comenta, notando o membro em suas mão tomar rapidamente forma.

"— Sim. "

"— Agora... Vamos Mello, mova-se, foi você quem quis assim. "

**.**

**.**

_**Agora estou completo,**_

_**pois lhe tenho bem aqui**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mello levanta a cabeça, contendo um pequeno sorriso na face levemente ruborizada. Mordeu os lábios, movendo-se em cima de Near, ainda apoiando-se no peito deste.

"— Ahnm... Só você-ahnn mesmo Mello..."

"— Vo-Ahnn-você também estaah-va querendo... Isso. " – falou o loiro, movendo-se mais rápido.

"— Malvado... "

Near levou sua mão novamente ao membro do outro, impondo um ritmo mais forte e rápido no qual Mello movia-se em cima de si.

"— Nãah-não, muito rápido... Assim eu... " – gemeu Mello, contorcendo-se, porem não parando de se mover..

**.**

**.**

_**E no amor que vivemos,**_

_**e aonde morremos**_

_**Com um sorriso na face**_

_**Dos nossos rostos serenos**_

**_Somos eternos_**

**.**

**.**

"— E você acha que-humm, que eu agüento mais? " – falou Near, friccionando mais sua mão no membro do outro "— Eu já estou no meu limite a tempos... "

Mello sorriu intensificando mais seus movimentos, gemendo mais alto pelo prazer que o ato lhe dava, deliciava-se também em escutar os gemidos roucos e desesperados de Near, parecia realmente que este não agüentaria muito mais tempo.

"— Ahnnm Near... " – gemeu Mello, a mão de Near em seu membro também já o estava deixando louco, por esta ir em um ritmo mais elevado "— Acho que-hnm... " – parou de falar, arqueando as costas, e esquecendo-se de tudo ao redor "— Ahhhhnnn-ahm!!! " – urrou de prazer, gozando novamente.

"— Isso... " – gemeu Near, tirando sua mão do membro do outro e levando-a a sua cintura, forçando ao máximo o loiro para baixo "— Humm! Ahnmm!! " – gozou finalmente.

O loiro desaba por cima do menor, completamente exausto. Beijou com sofreguidão a boca de seu amante, deliciando-se ambos calmamente dos restos entorpecentes de prazer. Olharam-se apaixonados , demonstrando o que não precisava ser mais dito em palavras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eternamente gratos**_

**_A morte que vivemos_**

**.**

**.**

---.---.---.---.---.---

Em quanto isso, na mansão de Veck, dois corpos repousavam tranqüilamente em cima de lençóis vermelhos em uma enorme cama que possuía naquele quarto lotado de prateleiras com livros.

"— Veck... " – chamou Cain o não mais 'amigo' "— Vamos fazer mais...? " – perguntou manhosamente.

"— Cain... Isso já é demais, mesmo para um vampiro... " – fala o ser de cabelos prateados deitado ao seu lado.

"— Mas... Nem fizemos tanto... " – queixou-se de forma inocente.

"— 'Nem fizemos tanto'!? – repetiu assustado a frase dita pelo amado "— Meu anjo, foram ao todo, trinta e quatro vezes... "

"— É muito? " – pergunta ingênuo.

"— ... "

"— Vamos... Você sabe que eu morri virgem na ultima vida... Quero compensar agora. " – insiste, olhando fixamente para os olhos esverdeados que Veck possuía.

" _Como posso resistir a esses olhos tão belos... _" – pensa Veck, sorrindo sensualmente " _Se eu esperei eternidades para poder admirá-los?_ "

"— Te amo Veck... " – fala baixo, pela vergonha "— Mesmo sabendo que você me mordia as escondidas toda noite. "

"— Você gostava. "

"— Bobo! "

O ser de belos cabelos prateados puxou mais o de cabelos tão negros quanto à noite mais a seu encontro, tomando delicadamente a boca deste em um beijo completamente enamorado. Não precisariam mais temer nada, pois sabiam que agora nada mais os separaria.

"— Se você quer mais uma vez... " – falou Veck, sensualmente "— Terá, meu anjo endemoniado . "

A noite para esses duraria muito ainda, conversariam, amaram-se até os raios de sol ameaçarem surgir no horizonte. Por que eles também eram gratos pela eternidade que tinham.

Tudo era eterno, principalmente o amor que virou séculos imaculado.

Eram eternos.

FIM.

23/02/09

**Nota da autora: **

Primeiramente vou explicar o motivo da demora. Eu já tinha o CAP feito a um tempo, só faltava eu dar uma revisão decente neste. Mas a alguns dias atrás, quando fui procura-lo para fazer tal ato, não encontrei de jeito nenhum o arquivo... Resumindo, tive que começar dês do zero.

Mas fora isso, finalmente compri a promessa e terminei neste CAP. Vai me dar saudades desses vampirinhos que mais pareciam que estavam no cio (hahahahah). Pelo menos dessa vez o Veck não interferiu o Mello e o Near, já que estava extremamente ocupado com seu amado Cain.

Se vocês ainda quiserem saber mais sobre o Veck e o Cain, recomendo ver a minha estória original "Prison Magic".

Bem, isso é tudo, me diverti muito com o Near sendo o Seme. E caso não de pra notar o Veck é o Seme na relação.

**Agradecimentos:**

A tudo, principalmente as pessoas que me incentivaram. Sou grata "Eternamente Grata". O poemazinho que aparece no meio da FIC, foi um amigo meu que escreveu (mas eu acabei modificando algumas coisas XD).

Obrigada por ter lido e espero Reviews!

**By: Toynako**


End file.
